Person of Interest
by Bloodmoon234
Summary: Daphne Greengrass from the House of Slytherin. Who is she and why does nobody knows anything about her? Most importantly, why does Hermione seem to recognizes her? Multiple Point of View.
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes: Hi, this is my first published story, so please review fellas. Also, although my English is never perfect, it is better than a lot of people (in my assumption) however, I can still make mistakes, primarily on grammar so please can some one beta my work. This is a Daphne Greengrass story although not the usual. My version of Daphne is inspired from WhiskeyTangoFoxtrot. On pairing with her, i don't know yet but definitely with a man. I got nothing against the third sex, this is just my preference. I will not say more so that you can read it._

_DISCLAIMER: Characters and Setting is a creation of J.K Rowling, so she owns it. Not me._

* * *

**Prologue**: London

"Who is...that?" asked by Detective Campbell.

"I don't know Dave, but he bloody needs to shave. A haircut too." answered by Detective Stills.

The man they are referring to is a tall old man sporting a long hair and a longer beard. The man wears a half-moon spectacles, a bowler hat, and a three piece brown tweed suit with a matching brown leather shoes. With twinkling eyes, the said man just completes the grandfather look...maybe great-grandfather look would have been more proper to describe his appearance. This said man then approached the detectives.

"Good evening gentlemen. I am Percival Adeline from the Office for Standards in Education, Children's Services and Skills." said by Percival while removing his hat and showing his ID.

"I am Detective Dave Campbell and this is Detective Kevin Stills. We work in organized crime. May we ask what are doing here sir?" asked by Det. Campbell.

" Ah, yes! Just the man I was looking for. I am here to inquire about the girl you have in your custody. The one from the recent warehouse fire, please" asked by Mr. Adeline.

" You mean from the trafficking case we got." stated by Det. Stills.

"Oh my, I mean yes, the one from that case. Detectives, what can you tell me about her?" asked by Mr. Adeline.

" Well, she is an orphan and she was sent to multiple foster homes all around London because of reckless behaviour, spends a lot of time on the streets and was arrested for stealing, twice, and for brawling. No charges were pressed. Her name was changed multiple times to her request and foster families she has been with. As of now Sir, you may call her by her stated given name Jane Smith." stated by Det. Stills to Mr. Adeline.

" If I may ask, how is she?" asked by Mr. Adeline.

" Frankly sir, not good. she has multiple cuts and bruises but she is fine. She has been silent since we got her. We got suspicions that she killed multiple people, including Fred Lawson, her current or rather last foster father." stated by Det. Campbell.

"Multiple homicide? Are you really sure that it is really her detectives?" asked by Mr. Adeline.

"Her prints were found on the murder weapon sir. Actually, it does not matter since most of the ones we thought she killed were members of an Albanian human trafficking and smuggling gang so it becomes apparent that she just defended herself which is further proven by the warehouse containing a lot of girls in cages and containers and a lot of smuggled items. So it is safe to assume she got kidnapped and managed to escape. The problem lies with the death of Mr. Lawson since he is maybe not part the gang." stated by Det. Campbell.

"Why is it that you have doubts about Mr. Lawson detective? asked by Mr. Adeline.

"Well sir, me and Dave, received a report that a lot of children under his care went missing and never found sir. Me and my partner got a suspicion that he traffics those children out of country through the gang. We are petitioning for a search warrant to verify our facts about the late Mr. Lawson." Det. Stills said.

" It seems that the young Jane has been to quite an ordeal. If I may gentlemen, may I have a word with her?" asked by Mr. Adeline.

" Sure sir, just down the hall and in interrogation room B." Det. Campbell stated.

" Thank you and good luck in your investigation gentlemen." said by Mr. Adeline as he walks away.

Det. Stills is then looking at Mr. Adeline warily and said "Dave, something is odd about the old man".

"You mean aside from looking way past the retirement age?" Det. Campbell replied."Well, there is that too but why does he not know the name of the kid? He is from Ofsted so he should probably know basic info about the kid already man. I don't know..."

Mr. Adeline entered the room thinking already on how to communicate with the girl or at the very least start a conversation with her. The room is well lit with a table and two chairs. A plate of sandwich and a glass of water is on the table and there sits the girl. The girl has a ragged appearance, wearing a black jacket that is too big for her and the same can be said to her pants. She has a blonde hair just reaching her shoulder and a pair of emerald coloured eyes. The girl, in Mr. Adeline's opinion is quite pretty for her age for she has no freckles, pimples, or any blemish on her face and her pink-coloured lips are in the right perfect shape, not too large and not too small either, just right for a girl. She will definitely become more beautiful as she grows older.

"Lemon Drops?" offered by Mr. Adeline. The girl continues to stare at the table. "Trust me, these are quite good my dear." The girl continues to be silent.

"Alright, I will get straight to the point since you had a very long, tiring day." said by Mr. Adeline as he brings out a 15 inch stick. This got the girls attention and is now looking at the stick. Mr. Adeline is then started swishing his 'stick' in the air which just got the girl more confuse. "Now that we have secured our privacy, let me tell you this: I am a wizard and you, my dear, is a witch." stated by Mr. Adeline. The girl now stares to the twinkling blue eyes of the old man. "My name, my true name, would be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said by Dumbledore.

"Seriously? after having a treacherous double-dealing foster parent, a bunch of armed traffickers and smugglers, now a wizard? Can't you please give me a break." said by Jane Smith.

"And all of what you said is true my dear, and I think you don't doubt that you are special since you won't be alive right now if otherwise." Dumbledore said. This statement suddenly made the girl silent. Dumbledore, wanting to break this silence said " A report came that stated underage magic was performed and it was now confirmed to be a Shielding Charm. Now that means in terms of non-magic people that you were able to erect a sort of barrier that prevented bullets from killing you, is that a correct assumption Ms. Smith?".

The two are then engaged in a staring competition until Jane relents "Yes, well that is what I believe I did. For me, I just didn't want those bastards to kill me so I somehow telekinetically pulled a gun like a jedi and somehow a force field protects me so I started shooting the bastards."

"That's strange, the report only said that you only a single charm being performed. A topic for another time, what's important is that you are now safe and that you now know that you are a witch. Now, I am here to bring to you a very rare opportunity. I am inviting you to become a student of Hogwarts for you to learn properly how to wield your powers and to welcome you to our community, the magical community." stated by Dumbledore.

Silence followed this stated for the girl is then thinking. Strange, normally in Dumbledore's experience, children would either jump at the chance or start asking more questions almost immediately about magic or asking for a live demonstration. What he is seeing however, was a girl looking like she is in some sort of a dilemma. The girl is also handling the deaths of her assailants quite well. This is very strange indeed, and not the good kind of strange.

" I assume that you mages live in secret and has a secret community, right? asked by Jane.

"Yes, that is true..."

"Then you have your own long history of existence?" asked again by Jane.

"That is also true, may I..."

"Then I believe I must decline." stated by Jane.

"What! Why?" asked by Dumbledore.

"Ok, I will explain. I am assuming, no, I am certain, that wizards and witches were able to learn magic on their own in ancient times. What I am saying is that I believe I can learn how to use magic on my own, sir"

"Why would you choose such a hard path, also now illegal for someone of your age? From what I am hearing, you are quite a smart girl so is this about pride?" asked by Dumbledore.

"No, not pride. Pride gets you killed. it's because of I don't want to rush into a place where I am in a disadvantage. My past ordeal strengthened my belief in this principle." stated by Jane.

"Is it also about the things you stole from the Albanian gang, my dear?" inquired by Dumbledore.

"How the hell..."

" Judging your reaction from my question, then you already verified my assumption." stated by Dumbledore.

"Great, you read minds. I should have known."scoffed by Jane.

"Just a glimpse dear, just a glimpse. Now, I don't, I mean I really don't, tolerate thieves in the halls of Hogwarts so you better tell me what it is that you stole and why you are certain that you could get away with it?"

Jane is getting nervous, and a little guilty and scared. She feels like being reprimanded by a teacher back in school. 'How the hell does this old dude make talk so easily' she thought. She then relents "It was Spanish victory bonds. I got Spanish victory bonds."

Dumbledore then summons a teapot and two cups. "Could you elaborate me on the value of these 'bonds'?" said by Dumbledore as he poured himself a cup of tea and another for Jane and took a sip.

"As of now, one of these bonds can be exchanged for a value of 248,000 US Dollars, converting it to British currency. That would value for about 158,000 pound sterling." admittedly stated by Jane.

" That is a lot of money, and I am guessing you got more than just one, dear. Now, how did you know all of this?" asked by Dumbledore.

"A field trip in the US back when I was eight in the US National Archives in New York City. The tour guide elaborated on its value and on how those bonds are rumored to be still buried somewhere in the caves of Altamira in Spain." stated by Jane.

"And you remembered all of that. That is impressive my dear." "Well, I got photographic memory so I never forget. Now that you know what I did what now? " Jane asked to Dumbledore.

"Tell me, how is it that you believe that you can actually get away with it?"

At this question Jane scoffed at it and said "Because, the believed only surviving copy of the bonds is in the US National Archives. It may be very rare but it is actually very easy to transport through the airport since it is just papers. Besides, the gang would probably think that the police got it or it got burned in the warehouse. No one would suspect a ten year old girl to have it to begin with."

The way this girl answers him reminds him of _Tom, '_Oh no, that is just a pessimistic thinking Albus'. "So that is why you burned the warehouse. I understand, for you a fresh start, offered by these bonds, is more important to you than learning magic. Well, you were sincere to tell me about it and let me tell you this. I want your trust which is why I will tell no one about the bonds however I am here to tell you that I can provide you with a fresh start. A life away from the streets and this is available to by studying in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"What? No ulterior motives or demands like ummm... a share of profit?" Jane asked.

"The gentlemen outside this room stated that I am quite old and quite frankly, I am. I have no more use for money although you can donate the money if you wish but that is your prerogative, Jane. I will not force you in any way because my only goal is your trust." Dumbledore said with the twinkling of his eyes intensifying. This just made Jane uncomfortable

"...Okay. Fine I accept as long as it is better that the streets." said by Jane.

Dumbledore is now more curious about the girl, the more he looks at her it becomes apparent to him that she is no muggleborn. She displayed no signs of being extremely tired after using a shielding charm while being fired upon by bullets and by her statement also using a summoning charm. Performing those charms simultaneously without extreme side-effects are qualities apparent to pure-bloods since the magic in their body is more refined and higher than the rest. A perk of being a pure-blood, higher magical endurance. The aristocratic features of her physical appearance also indicates she is from a good bloodline. This made Dumbledore think that the girl maybe a war orphan, a product of Tom's reign of terror? It makes sense to Dumbledore since there were a lot of war orphans, including _Harry._ 'It matters not, I shall just keep watching this girl in Hogwarts, I can observe her better there' Dumbledore thought because for him all that matters is to save an innocent child from a dark future.

* * *

May I thank the reader** plums** for pointing out how massive my paragraphs are and how to properly organize the conversations. As you have seen, I have already updated this chapter. Thanks **plums**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**: High Guys, here is another chapter of my story, Person of Interest. Now, I want to just ask you guys on who to pair Daphne with as long as it is not:  
Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, or any girl & professors(Just to be safe) . Once again, I got nothing against the third sex but it is just my preference. Now I will just take your answers as a suggestion for the moment and if I remain undecided, I will launch a poll. Thank you guys and have fun watching The Dark Knight Rises._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling does_

* * *

First Chapter: Hogwarts 4 years after the Prologue

Point of View: Harry

"Now, may we all welcome a new transfer student here to Hogwarts. I know this quite a unique predicament but this new student had been also into a unique situation herself even until today." Dumbledore said and immediately afterwards the a lot of the male population of Hogwarts started clapping.

"I hope she is hot, mate!" Seamus said while clapping his hands vigorously.

"I am betting 5 galleons that she goes to our year!" George Weasley said.

"Just five? I am betting 10 galleons!" exclaimed by Seamus while still clapping.

Dumbledore then coughed, the sound amplified by a charm, which made the cheers die down and then he said "Now, now, yes she is a girl but she is into quite a special predicament so I expect you boys to give her space as she adjust to our school as a proper Hogwarts gentlemen you all are. This lady that I will welcome you will be joining the 5th year students, as proven by her aptitude test score. Now, without further more interruptions, may I introduce to you the current head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass, Daphne Jessica Greengrass."

As if on cue, a girl entered the Great Hall and Harry believed she is worth the cheers they were giving her since she is really beautiful. A wavy brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades, emerald green eyes, and pink lips with just the right size. Her body has the right proportions and even suggest that she is athletic. Harry just stares at the girl, gobsmacked like a lot of his fellow Gryffindors, as she walks graciously towards the teachers' table. In Harry's mind, however, her beauty is secondary to what he just heard 'Current head of a family?'. She then stopped in front of Dumbledore and then exchanged some words that Harry can't hear.

"Where is my money, George?" said by Seamus as he teased George.

"Later mate, but bloody hell, it was money well spent." exclaimed by George.

The girl, Daphne, has ended her conversation with Dumbledore and was now going to the students' tables and going, and going, and going to...the Slytherin Table. A collective groan is then given by the students, mostly males, from Gryffindor while the Slytherins were now the ones clapping. "Now, Ms. Greengrass had just told me that she wishes to honor the memory of her late relatives so as of now, she will be joining the House of Slytherin." Dumbledore said as the claps from the Slytherins just intensified. "With that done, we are now done for the night and your schedules will be available to you all with your respective Heads of House tomorrow morning. Good night and have a good night sleep!" said by Dumbledore.

The students then rose from their seats and headed out of the Great Hall. Harry noted, however, that Daphne Greengrass chose to approach Professor Snape and proceeded to have a conversation with him. Harry, along with the rest of Gryffindors, were nearly in the Gryffindor tower when Ron exclaimed "Damn mate, she was almost perfect until she was sorted into the bloody snakes."

"Honestly Ron, she is just a girl and it was her choice to go there." said by Hermione annoyingly to Ron.

"And that is what makes it worse, Hermione"

"Wait guys, what does Dumbledore mean that 'in memory of her late relatives or something' and why is she head of her family at a such young age?" Harry asked to both Hermione and Ron.

"Good question Harry! Wait, why is it?" Hermione then asked Ron.

"Bloody hell, I know something that Hermione doesn't! This night is full of surprises." Ron said as Hermione smacked Ron at the back of his head. "Ok, ok, I will tell you but when we are in the Common Room already. This is actually quite a story. For starters, what happened to her family is almost as famous as Harry himself."

This got Harry into thinking. 'What makes her family so famous anyway? Were they gone like what happened to my family? Or rather, were they instrumental in defeating Voldemort's forces?' is what pondered Harry as they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Alright guys, first thing you should know is that what happened to her family is one of the most famous or rather infamous events in modern history." Ron said as both Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch.

"Infamous?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well her family is a pretty famous pureblood family and loaded, more or less richer than the Malfoys but what happened was her entire family were killed." Ron said.

"Killed? That's horrible." Hermione exclaimed

"Who killed her family? Death Eaters? Voldemort?" asked by Harry to Ron.

"No Harry since her family back then was neutral, with doubts of being a supporter of You-Know-Who during the war. What happened Harry was that a single man managed to almost eradicated the Greengrass Family from the face of the Earth. That event is known as the Red Wedding since it happen during the Engagement Party, that also doubled as a Family Reunion for the Greengrass family. Back then, a Greengrass lady was engaged to be wed to Arctus Malfoy, uncle of our favourite ferret."

"What was strange is that the man is a muggleborn." Fred suddenly said as he took a seat beside Ron.

"Muggleborn?" Harry asked the two Weasleys.

"Yes Harry, and his name was Christian Hansen. An Auror rumored to be the greatest student of our good old friend, Mad-Eye Moody." George said as he also sat in the same couch Ron and Fred were sitting on.

"What? Why did he do it?" Hermione asked the Weasley Brothers.

"Frankly, no one knows since Hansen was never caught. The purebloods, however, used what happened to the Greengrass family as a propaganda for anti-muggleborn bills and laws, some were ,unfortunately, passed. They were saying that Hansen had stolen the magic of the Greengrass family through Dark Arts. The event made a lot of the neutral families back then to support You-Know-Who. But as I said earlier, no one really knows why he did it or how he did it." Fred said to both Hermione and Harry.

"So, this is why she is important. Her family became the banner for pureblood ideals. She became the symbol of their ideals" Harry stated as the Weasley brothers just nodded in agreement.

"Wait, where did Daphne came from? Why isn't she dead?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know really, in fact we haven't heard that she was alive until tonight. Regardless, that girl is bad news. It would be best that we stay away from her. She may be as bad as Malfoy or worse." Ron stated.

It was only through his honed senses with Harry being Gryffindor's seeker for years that he saw, for a split-second, the frown on Hermione's face. 'Something is going on... ' Harry thought.

" No one knows about her? Then how could the people believe she really is a Greengrass." Hermione asked them once again.

"Short answer, my dear Hermione: Gringotts" said by George.

"Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, those goblins in Gringotts got the best identity veriification charms for they hold almost everyone's money. It would be a breach of security if someone can just pose as another person and waltz right in to access the vaults. Those goblins would not like that, not one bit. There is no way Dumbledore would call her a Greengrass without verifying it from the goblins of Gringotts." Fred said.

Intrigued, Harry just got more questions than answer and Hermione just vocalized one of the questions he had on his mind. "What? Not even the Ministry knows about her?"

This is now making Harry very curious about Hermione's reactions. If his suspicion was right, he is guessing that Hermione somehow recognized the Greengrass girl. His suspicion is being more proven by Hermione's keen interest with the apparent elusiveness of Daphne Greengrass.

"Like we said, no one even knows she existed until today" Ron once again said to Hermione.

The group had then feel silent until Harry said "Well, I'm going bed now guys so see you all tomorrow." Harry then pondered on Hermione's questions. Other people would surely dismiss it as another symptom of Hermione's thirst for knowledge but for Harry, he sees something more personal about it. Harry has then reached his four-poster bed, found his luggage and then changed into his sleepware. He then lay down on his bed and promise to himself not to question Hermione about until the time was right. With that in his mind the Boy-Who-Lived finally went to sleep.

* * *

May I thank the reader** plums** for pointing out how massive my paragraphs are and how to properly organize the conversations. As you have seen, I have already updated this chapter. Thanks **plums**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes**: I will make this short guys so here it goes. Reviews came up(Yay!) and they suggested that I should pair her with Harry. I am compelled to follow with that suggestion since I am a fan of HarryXDaphne but I am giving the other people a chance. Again, I would like to ask again if some one wants to volunteer as a Beta reader of my works for the benefit of all. Anyway, thank you for your time and here is another chapter and I hope that you all would enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Not me._

* * *

Second Chapter: Hogwarts

Point of View: Daphne

Annoying. Absolutely annoying. Why can the pug-faced Parkinson girl stop associating with her and will she stop talking. Daphne has nothing against a person's right to speak about whatever the hell he or she is talking about however, if this person just won't stop talking to her whenever they are together, that is just testing her patience. The intensity of her annoyance is just increased by the topics of whatever comes out of Pansy's mouth. You see, it was generally about two topics; either it is about the latest trends of fashion or how great Draco Malfoy is and how all should comply to his whims. The latter is what annoys her the most.

"Ms. Parkinson..." said by Daphne still trying to be polite to her.

"Pansy, I told you many times to call me Pansy. We are friends after all, Daphne." Pansy replied to her.

'In your dreams, pug-face' thought by Daphne but she just continued with her earlier statement "Pansy, then, I would have to go now since I still got to go in Defense Against Dark Arts class and it would be very impolite to Professor Umbridge to be late with my first class to her."

"DADA class? Darling, we got a free period now. DADA class for us would be tomorrow in the morning." Pansy said.

"For most of our 5th year housemates, that would be the case. Unfortunately, my duties as the Head of my Family demands me to also take care of my businesses, especially with the preparations of a press conference I have to organize. Which is why I have requested a unique schedule from Professor Snape." Daphne answered.

" Working and studying at the same time? God! That is quite hectic and boring too." Pansy said while Daphne replied in her head 'I would make my schedule a whole lot more busier if it means that I won't talk to you again.'

"I know Pansy, but my family's business has been left unattended for the past fifteen years. I can't rest until I am able to recover some lost families assets. Now, if you would excuse me I really have to go." Daphne politely answered Pansy as she left the Slytherin Common Room.

As Daphne walked the halls towards the classroom for DADA class, Daphne is now getting calmer from her last interaction with Pug-face Parkinson. 'I swear, one of these days, I might just punch her for being annoying'. This is just making Daphne question if she really made a right choice in choosing a house. She then erased these thoughts in her head reasoning 'it is vital, I will just have to tolerate'. She then arrived at the DADA class and it seems that most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are already in. She then saw _her _as she seems to be reading a book. 'How typical of her' as Daphne scoffed in her mind. She then found a vacant seat in the back of the class. A few minutes later, Professor Umbridge started addressing the class, trying to sound like a little girl.

"Good afternoon class, and welcome to Defense Against Dark Arts class." The students just went silent and didn't even reply Professor Umbridge. "Now, that won't do. When I say 'Good afternoon class' you should all reply 'Good afternoon Prof. Umbridge'. Now again, good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge" everyone replied lazily.

"Much better. Moving on, it has come to the attention of the Ministry that the standards of teaching in this class had been declining due to unqualified professors teaching you all for the past years. Your ever-caring Ministry had then responded by sending me, with a Ministry-Approved curriculum, to rectify this problem for the Ministry only wants to provide want is best to you all." Professor Umbridge stated as there are some students now bringing out their wands.

"Now, now class. You won't be needing your wands in this class."

"No wands Professor? How are we to learn anything ma'am" a Hufflepuff boy asked Umbridge.

" Raise your hands if you have questions. Now, to answer your question mister?"

"Baldwin, Sam Baldwin professor."

"Yes, Mr. Baldwin. What you would all be needing would be these Ministry-approved books for our entire curriculum." Umbridge said as the books floated towards the students. Daphne then grab one of these books and immediately started to skim through it, neglecting her surroundings, and she concluded immediately that the book is a complete bullshit. Daphne then raised her hand straight and said loudly "Professor Umbridge".

This got Umbridge's attention and she immediately asked "Miss Greengrass? Why are you in this class?" and the students then turned their attention towards Daphne.

"I have a special schedule since I got my family business to take care of. Now if you would answer my question, you are not going to teach us any spells in this class aren't you, professor?"

"As I was saying to Ms. Bones here, it is in the belief of the Ministry that through the theories that you would read in this material, it will be able to fully prepare you for your O.W.L. examinations. That is in both theoretical and practical portions of the examinations."

It was with that answer that Daphne just snapped and thought 'A pug-face at first, now a pink toad. I am pissed. Alright, that is it!' "I highly doubt that professor. You see as I skimmed through this...material. It has not a single spell to teach and it primarily focuses on negotiation techniques, how to surrender properly, and how to...'effectively' call for help. I am certain that these topics will not appear in the O.W.L. examinations at all, in both theoretical and practical portions of the test." Daphne then stated.

"What makes you certain that the topics from these course material would not appear in the O.W.L.s? Are you a Ministry-approved teacher or are you a O.W.L. examiner, Ms. Greengrass?" Umbridge questioned Daphne.

Daphne then grabbed something in her bag brought out three books, she then said " These, professor, are O.W.L.s reviewers for O.W.L.s examinee that can be bought in Diagon Alley. These are written by 'ministry-approved' instructors and one of them were a former O.W.L. examiner. These books can be bought for 2 Galleons each and I have read and answered through these books, cover to cover. The topics from your 'ministry-approved' material is not even present in these reviewers. It is through this reason that I disagree with you, professor. Before you could even say anything else Professor, may I remind you that the O.W.L. examination board is an international organization present throughout European Magical Governments and as such, does not answer to the British Ministry of Magic but rather to the ICW."

This has left Umbridge dumbfounded along with the rest of the class. 'Good' Daphne thought but then Umbridge said "No matter about your doubts about the course material, this IS the course material that you would have for this year. That my dear is final."

"In that case, I am pulling out from your class and I expect a full refund of what I paid for the DADA class this year and I am also filing a lawsuit against you, Professor Umbridge, for you are undermining one of my basic rights as a citizen of our community, the right to have proper education." Daphne announced which made the students murmured to themselves "We can back out from a class?" "We can file a lawsuit against a professor?" are just few examples of the questions the students are asking themselves. "SILENCE!" Umbridge shouted which immediately silenced the students.

"Ms. Greengrass, what makes you think you can file a lawsuit against a professor, especially a Ministry-approved professor?" Umbridge asked trying to impose authority upon Daphne.

"The answer to your question is quite simple, Professor. It is because I can. I have the proper resources to press charges and I have a seat in Wizengamot, as I am now the head of the Greengrass family. Getting the support of two more people from the Wizengamot will be enough for us to have a full trial in the Wizengamot involving my charges against you." Daphne stated to Umbridge loudly."Ms. Bones!" Daphne called.

"Yes?" Susan Bones replied.

" I know that your aunt is a seated official in the Wizengamot. I ask of you now if you would like to support, as well as from your aunt, my charges to have a trial against DOLORES UMBRIDGE due to her denying us of the education that we need to pass this year, most especially DENYING us of a huge chance to pass the O.W.L.s. which effectively denies us of the chance to be better citizens of our humble community?" asked by Daphne to Susan Bones which sounded more like an announcement.

"You have mine, along with Aunt Amelia's support to your charges Lady Greengrass" Susan answered Daphne politely.

"Thank you Ms. Bones. Lord Potter!" Daphne said turning her attention towards Harry.

"Ummm, yes" Harry answered.

" You sir, have a hereditary seat from the Wizengamot, the same as I, due to being the only heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Do I have your support in my charges against Dolores Umbridge to have a full trial in the Wizengamot?" Daphne said as Harry was silent for a few moments and he answered

" You have my full support. I am also withdrawing from this class and would be demanding for a full refund from Professor Umbridge, as you also did."

"Well then Professor, I now have the support of two seated officials in the Wizengamot which means we will have a trial. I expect my refund in two weeks time and expect our trial in the months to come. Good day to you all." Daphne said as she grabbed her bag and left the classroom leaving the Umbridge gaping like a fish and leaving the studentes dumbfounded.

* * *

"Wait!" Hermione called as she was walking fast towards Daphne.

"Why, Hermione?" Daphne replied as she is still walking.

"We need to talk" Hermione said as she was now able to catch up with Daphne.

Daphne stopped and then she turned to Hermione and said " Is it with just you or with your other friend following you? Frankly, I don't mind. In fact, I suggest that you should bring your boyfriend with you to save your time explaining to him."

Hermione then turned around and saw Harry. "He is not my boyfriend, and why did you followed me Harry?" Hermione asked Harry.

"You just suddenly bolted out of the classroom after saying that you want to quit too. It just got me worried about you, Hermione. Besides, you have been acting weird since she came here." Harry replied. This got Hermione thinking she then addressed Harry.

"You know Harry, you may deny it but you really are quite nosy. It does not matter, I suppose I should bring you along too." Hermione said.

"I would then insist that whatever you wanted to talk to me about will be kept secret, is that clear?" Daphne then addressed both Harry and Hermione.

"Alright, if that is what you want." Hermione answered.

Harry was just silent until Hermione elbowed him "Ok fine, I agree too" Harry told Daphne.

"Well then, please follow me" Daphne said as she entered an unused classroom.

Hermione then followed her along with Harry. They had entered the classroom and Hermione see Daphne casting privacy charms.

" Now that our privacy is secured, what is it that you wanted to talk about Hermione?" Daphne had just stated.

"It really is you, Sam. Where have you been? Why didn't you wrote or called? You just disappeared back then?" Hermione just asked Daphne.

"Two reasons Hermione. First, I was arrested. The second would be you cast me out, remember? Calling me a monster back then, why would you now be concerned about me now? You no longer wanted me in your life, so I stayed out." Daphne then questioned back to Hermione.

" About that Sam, I am so sorry about what I said. What you did back then was, still, quite scary in my opinion but I shouldn't have cast you out. I am sorry, I really am" Hermione apologized to Daphne.

"Whoa, whoa, can someone tell me what is going on, please?" Harry said as he just voiced out how clueless he is about the situation.

"Why of course I would! it would be rude for you to be left out after allowing you to join us. Now, take a seat Mr. Potter. I would like to tell you or rather stay standing. I would rather show it to you instead." "Show?" Hermione asked Daphne.

"Take my hand Mr. Potter. You too Hermione and I will show you" Daphne said as she presented her hands to both Harry and Hermione.

Both them, of course, looked at Daphne suspiciously until Hermione relented and take Daphne's hand. Harry then suspiciously reached for her hand and grabbed it. "Now, a question: Have both of you used a pensieve before?" Daphne asked them both and before they could even answer; they suddenly stiffen and Daphne felt that she was being pulled out of this world into an event that happened long ago.

* * *

May I thank the reader** plums** for pointing out how massive my paragraphs are and how to properly organize the conversations. As you have seen, I have already updated this chapter. Thanks **plums**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes**: Good day fellas. Here is once again a new chapter of Person of Interest. Now a little heads up about an OC that I made and another announcement. As you can now noticed, the structure of this chapter is different from the last ones because I have noticed that the others were too compact and I was reminded that I am writing a story, not a thesis. I will soon change the structure of the other chapters but as of now, this would be the structure from this chapter onwards. Now, suggestion for pairing is still open for those guys who wanted to suggest on who to pair with Daphne. Thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER**: J.K. Rowling made Harry Potter, not me._

* * *

**Third Chapter**: Hogwarts Castle

Point of View: Currently Unidentified

News of the confrontation between Umbridge and Daphne has reached the walls of the Ravenclaw common room as students were talking about it. However, unlike what the students from the other houses were focusing on, the Ravenclaw students were not talking about how Daphne utterly crushed Umbridge in an argument but rather the tool that Daphne used to defeat Umbridge, wizarding law. You see, there is one thing that Ravenclaw students value most in this world and that is knowledge. The Ravenclaw students are now scanning furiously through books upon books searching for anything about wizarding law while the other students were still listening to Michael Corner as he was retelling what has transpired in that DADA class.

"...and after she got the support of Susan Bones and Harry Potter, she did not just walked out. No! She still demanded the refund by the end of the week!" Michael said as he was finishing his story.

"By two weeks time, Michael. She said by two weeks, she wants her refund, full refund. You better get your facts right Michael." Cho Chang said.

"In a week or two, it does not matter, Cho. The fact is that Daphne Greengrass won a debate against a professor! That girl is something." Roger Davies said to Cho.

"Guys, come on! From what I am hearing, she did not even gave Professor Umbridge a chance to answer back. That is not a debate." Padma Patil exclaimed.

"I don't care. She defeated the Toad. That's what matters. I really wish I was there to see the Toad's face myself." Terry Boot replied.

From that more topics arouse, from Daphne and Umbridge to how they cannot find anything regarding the laws that Daphne specified in the Ravenclaw Library. The Ravenclaw were getting frantic until a voice spoke from the dark corner of the room. "You will not find anything regarding educational laws in Hogwarts. In fact, you will even find a single law book."

"Who said that? Why are you so sure?" Michael asked the interloper as every single Ravenclaw stopped whatever they are doing and faced the new speaker. The speaker is also a student although he looks like a man by his height and the heavy-built of his body. His black hair was long that it just grazes his shoulders, has a scar that runs across his left cheek and he looks like hasn't shaved for two week or three. What was unique was his eyes. They were molten gold that makes you feel that you would burn if you stare at his eyes for too long. In short, the said speaker is just downright menacing. Michael is now scared, very scared.

"Relax, Michael. I won't beat you up or anything. I am just going to answer your question. Hogwarts primarily focused on books, scrolls, or grimoires that concerns to the lessons being taught in this school and since political science is not taught here for the past hundreds of years, you will not find any books regarding wizarding law in the library or our own library. Oh, where are my manners. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ulfarr Geralt Ulfhildr and I am a fifth year student like you" the now identified Ulfarr answered.

"Ummm, Ulfarr... may I call you Geralt?" Padma asked Ulfarr to which he nodded, "Ok Geralt, now how sure are you about what you said? Did you searched for it or asked Madam Pince about it?"

"I asked Madam Pince about it before and in fact, those who just went to the library would probably say this after they return back here." Geralt answered.

"You're a fifth year? I am sorry but I haven't notice you before." Cho asked Geralt to which he just scoffed.

"I am usually very busy to be not noticed because of how people would react whenever they saw me, as Mr. Corner is now exhibiting and besides, I never really like attention myself. Now, if you would all excuse me I will just grab something to eat." Geralt said as he left the common room.

"That dude...should definitely tryout to be our Beater, Roger! The dude looks like a Viking, he could definitely give a mean swing." Jeremy Stretton said to Roger Davies.

"If he could ride a broom well, he would be our new beater." Roger answered back to Jeremy.

Ulfarr heard the conversation between the two members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team but he just does not care for is having a bad day. He told her to integrate with the student body, not to be the center of their attention. She got too much of it already when the headmaster announce who she is in front of everyone. She better have a good explanation as to why she chose to be in crosshairs of the Ministry spy. Calling her a spy is quite a compliment for her since she was not subtle about it to begin with, not one bit.

* * *

Changing Point of View: Harry

Nauseous, Harry felt nauseous. After blacking out and only seeing pure darkness after touching her hand, he felt like he was suddenly pulled into and then thrown from inside a tornado. Shaking his head, Harry is now looking at his surroundings and he noticed that buildings, houses, trees and many other things are sprouting from the ground and then it became too bright. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, and he saw he was in the playground of an elementary school in London and the people were just frozen like time just stopped. Damn, even the balls and leaves are frozen mid-air. talk about detail.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter" a voice then asked him. Harry quickly turned around and saw Daphne with Hermione looking unfazed. 'Odd' that is what Harry thought.

"Whoa, a pensieve was never like that Daphne. It feels like falling not being thrown into a tornado and then thrown out after a few moments." Harry complained.

"It is not suppose to Mr. Potter. My guess is that my subconscious felt an anomaly in your head and then 'shake it off' before you were allowed access in my mind." Daphne answered.

"An anomaly? I don't know what you are talking about." Harry exclaimed as he was feeling livelier. This did not go unnoticed by the Boy-Who-Lived as he felt like a huge load was just removed from his back . "Wait, now that you said it. I now feel great"

"Interesting but I feel that you should talk to Madam Pomfrey about it afterwards. Now, as you see this is a memory. Now, let us approach that bench over there to start the show." Daphne said as she started walking towards the bench.

Harry then saw Hermione sitting on the bench and reading a book...a ten year old Hermione. Her bushy hair and with her large front teeth showing as she was smiling to whatever she was reading. She was wearing a thick brown sweater and blue-coloured jeans with white rubber shoes which suggested that it was cold outside. Now that Harry think about it, it IS cold and he even felt the cold breeze. 'Judging by the lack of snow but it is still cold, I am guessing it was autumn' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry..." Hermione suddenly said while looking at the younger version of herself.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked

"Did I really look like that when we were first years? I mean, I hate to say this, but I really did looked like a chipmunk" Hermione said as she was studying her younger self.

Now, Harry does not know whether to laugh at Hermione or be sad for her but being the son of James Potter, he chose the former. "Well I dunno. Throw in some nuts and you would complete the chipmunk image." Harry teased Hermione and she responded by smacking Harry's arms, hard.

"Ow! Hermione, that hurts" Harry said and then started laughing.

"Harry James Potter! This is not a laughing matter!" Hermione shouted to Harry as he was still laughing.

"Hey you two! Save it in the honeymoon. I am starting the memory now so please just watch." Daphne said as both of then went silent with Hermione pouting while Harry was still smiling.

And like pressing a play button, the activities resumed in the surroundings. Children were playing with balls, some were running, some were using the swings. In short, it looks like recess or playtime in an elementary school. Harry then focused his attention to the young Hermione. He noticed that while the rest of the children were playing, Hermione is here sitting alone with a book as a companion. He then felt said for his long-time friend. 'So this is she meant when she said she only has very few friends.' Harry thought and then he noticed a blonde-haired girl sitting alone on the other side of the bench. The girl reminded him of how he normally dresses whenever he is back with the Dursleys. The girl is wearing a hand-me-down jacket that were too large for her and the same hand-me-down pants that were also too large for her. She even had to roll the cuffs of her pants so that she won't trip. Yup, the girl looks like she was having fashion advice straight from Harry. The girl then looked and stared at the young Hermione. She then stood up and approached the young Hermione.

"Pause" Daphne said as everything froze again. "That girl Mr. Potter, would be me, in case you did not noticed. Resume" and everything once again resumed to what is happening.

Harry was surprised. He expected Daphne Greengrass to look like a child of a middle-class muggle family at the very least, not looking like a beggar. 'Ouch' Harry said to himself as he just indirectly also called himself looking like a beggar for he dresses the same as the young version of Daphne Greengrass.

"Smiling while reading 'Game of Thrones'? Something must be wrong with you" the young Daphne said to the young Hermione.

She instantly look to the young Daphne and said "Are you actually saying that 'Game of Thrones' is a bad book to read?"

"Hey! For your information, it is one of my favourite books to read. It's just that it was not exactly a happy story and isn't it too graphic for you?" the young Daphne said.

"Hey! I can handle it just fine. It just means that I am more mature than the rest of us. Besides, you read it yourself so you are just being hypocritical." the young Hermione said

"I can handle the gore just fine, thank you very much. And, aren't you suppose to be playing with other kids instead of reading a novel we are considered too young to read?" the young Daphne asked and this made the young Hermione silent.

"Harry, was I really that 'bossy' whenever I talk before?" Hermione asked Harry and he just smiled at her and then nodded. This prompted Hermione to smack him again at the back of his head.

"Well" the young Daphne said, trying to break the silence.

"They don't want to play with me." the young Hermione murmured.

"Louder, please?" young Daphne asked

"They don't want to play with me, ok! And, why aren't you playing with them instead of talking to this 'bossy bookworm'?" young Hermione suddenly asked back to young Daphne.

"Whoa! Easy there girl. Now, why would they want to play with this dirty beggar?" young Daphne said as she pointed to herself. "Besides, I got more than enough physical activities to keep me in shape and more. Tell you what, let have some ice cream, you can have any flavour you want." young Daphne offered to young Hermione.

"Are you mad? Ice cream in the middle of autumn! Isn't it months too earlier for ice cream" young Hermione exclaimed which just made young Daphne smile. "Besides, how can a 'dirty beggar' pay for it anyway?" young Hermione additionally said.

"With money of course! I may look like a beggar but I got some money. Now, girl, let me tell you a fact, it is never too early for ice cream. Now shall we get going?" young Daphne said as she offered her hand to young Hermione.

At this gesture, young Hermione smiled "Alright but what is your name first?" young Hermione asked.

"I have a lot of names but the most consistent would be Jane Smith as given to me by the government but now I am called Samantha as my new foster father named me. Just chose from those two." as young Daphne said.

"Foster parents? You're an orphan. I'm sorry." Hermione instantly apologized.

"Don't be, girl. You didn't know" young Daphne said to young Hermione.

"Ok, 'Jane Smith' is too generic. I would call you Sam, ok and stop calling me 'girl' my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger." young Hermione said while taking young Daphne's hand and stood up from her seat.

"You just gave me a nickname...I like it. Nice meeting you Hermione. Now shall we?" young Daphne, now identified then as Sam, said to young Hermione as they now started walking out of the school grounds. "Spoiler alert for the 'Game of Thrones' Hermione, Ned dies." Sam said as Hermione looked at her suddenly.

"WHAT? Impossible. Why? He is the good guy! He shouldn't die." young Hermione exclaimed as Sam just laughed at young Hermione's expression.

Harry is now confuse as he just watched them both when they were young. They were both loners back then. Hermione for being too smart and frankly, being too bossy, while Daphne for being orphan and having changed her foster parents multiple times. They had a good start in their friendship as Harry witnessed. Harry then looked at the present Hermione and Daphne and asked himself one question 'What the bloody hell went wrong?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes:** Hey! Here is another new chapter. As you have noticed, I have a total overhaul on the paragraph structure of all the chapters. I want to thank **plums** for pointing it out. So review fellas, it is very helpful for authors like us and it will help us in improving our works for your sake. Now, I am telling you that the next chapter would only have a single POV, Harry's, because it would continue on how this chapter ends and also marks the end of the flashback mini-arc. The next chapter would introduce Daphne's resourcefulness, cunning and among other traits in a specialization where Harry would most definitely be interested in. That is all and sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter. _

_**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does._

* * *

Fourth Chapter: Headmaster's Tower, Hogwarts Castle

Point of View: Albus

Relieved. That is what Dumbledore is feeling right now. The news of the confrontation between Daphne and Dolores has reached his ears and he was quite proud of the Greengrass girl in infuriating Dolores. As of now, Dumbledore is hearing the story from Dolores herself and in his eyes, she looks like a toad croaking rather than a grown woman talking. 'The students are quite accurate in their description about her' Dumbledore thought. He then focused on Daphne, he is so glad that she will not only go against Umbridge unlike a lot of her housemates; she was able to force Dolores into a full Wizengamot trial. Dumbledore is definitely having a good day.

"The nerve of that girl! Does she really think that she can threaten me? I demand that she should be stripped of her privileges and placed in detention for the rest of the year or rather expelled! Answering back to a professor who is also a ministry official, that is a very serious offense." Umbridge ranted.

Two consecutive knocks were heard from the doors of Dumbledore's office and then entered the Head of the Slytherin House. "You called for me, headmaster?" Snape said in his cold, monotonous voice.

"I did Severus. You see, Dolores has been demanding that we should expel a student. Since she is a member of your House, Severus, I believe that your opinion upon the matter is important." Dumbledore said to Snape as he saw Umbridge fuming about being promptly silenced.

"More than important Headmaster. I presume this involves Daphne Greengrass." Snape stated.

"That is correct, Severus. I want her expelled or at the very least, be put in detention for the rest of the year." Umbridge suddenly intejected.

Snape then turned his attention to Umbridge and said "Those are quite serious demands, professor. May I ask what were her crimes?"

"Talking back and threatening a professor, of course!. That is not all, she even has the audacity to extort money from me. What a nerve! She even walked out of my class thinking that she could get away with it." Umbridge said to Snape quite haughtily.

"Extortion? I heard she only demanded a full refund for what she paid for in your class. Such was her right professor." Snape said to Umbridge putting an emphasis to the word 'professor' with much disdain.

"Right? What gives her the right?" Umbridge answered back

"Contrary to popular belief, Dolores, Hogwarts is a private institution. It was, after all, founded by four powerful families; not a product of some government project." Dumbledore answered

"How is that fact relevant to the matter at hand, Albus." Umbridge snapped back at Dumbledore.

"Calm down and think carefully Dolores, although a large factor that allows Hogwarts to stay afloat is due to the funds graciously provided by the Ministry; a large portion of the money this school needs to operate and to support students with financial difficulty comes from the tuition fees that financially-capable households were providing. The collection of these funds were done with the cooperation of Gringotts Bank which is why it was hardly noticed by anyone. Now, Daphne Greengrass is paying the tuition fee in full which is what gives her the right to demand a refund if she finds a subject not satisfactory to her liking. That is the privilege that we always have in our educational contracts with financially-capable households." Dumbledore calmly said

"What! How I come I know nothing of this? I am definitely sure that my family is more than financially-capable to pay when I was still a student." Umbridge rebutted

"Two reasons Dolores. The first reason would be that you did not concern yourself about your tuition since it was your parents that handled it back when you were still a student here. The second reason would be since you did not send a child to school, you were not even made aware of this contract that you need to sign." Dumbledore replied.

"But she is just a child! It is her parents that should decide about the withdrawal or the refund! Not her!" Umbridge said more out of anger than reason.

"As I said earlier Dolores, calm down. Now to answer your question. She can because she is now the current head of the Greengrass family. She was made aware of the contract and signed it" Dumbledore answered calmly

It was with that answer that Umbridge knew that she can do nothing about Daphne's withdrawal and the refund but Umbridge would not yet let her off the hook so she proceeded with the other 'offence' of Daphne Greengrass. "What about her answering back to a professor, Albus? Surely, that will not go unpunished." Umbridge said.

"According to trusted resources, Daphne Greengrass's questions were concerning the course material and curriculum. In light to what the headmaster just stated, she was merely gauging if your class was worth her money or not. These were legitimate questions a client can ask whenever purchasing someone's services, I see nothing wrong with it since technically, she did purchased Hogwarts educational services which gives her the right for a refund since she found your class not to her liking." Snape interjected.

Umbridge can no longer deny the facts. Daphne is getting away with it but Umbridge is still not conceding defeat and then said "Ah, ah, ah. She did not just asked about the course material and curriculum, Severus. She threatened me in my own class with a lawsuit. I am certain that such is not part of her privileges just because she pays in full."

"You are right, Dolores. However, it is no longer the concern of Hogwarts since she is involving the Wizengamot. We cannot fault her for it. In fact, we cannot do anything about it since she already got the support of three seated Wizengamot officials which were Madam Amelia Bones, Mr. Potter, and herself. It is as good as finalized Dolores. I am sorry, but the best that you can do right now is to prepare since the date has yet been set but if I am to guess, preliminary hearing would be held in December. Ah, that is just speaking in my experience as Chief Warlock, of course." Dumbledore said to Umbridge.

Umbridge, not taking her defeat all too well, just stomped out of the office leaving the two men to themselves. Snape then said "You do know this does not mean that she is out of Hogwarts. She would most definitely ask Fudge to stall the hearing."

"He will not be able to stop the trial, Severus. She does have a press conference tonight in the newly rebuilt Greengrass Manor. News of the trial would be asked there and pureblood families would clamour to support her just hoping that it would boost their image. You should be proud Severus. She is a fine Slytherin. She is quite cunning and resourceful to corner Dolores using wizarding laws and ambitious enough to believed she could take her on. However, you were right Severus. This does not mean that Umbridge will be removed. A Wizengamot trial can be held as long as a year, Fudge would most definitely extend the trial and keep the Wizengamot undecided just for him to keep his spy here."

"Do you think she would support your campaign against the Dark Lord?" Snape asked

"I don't know Severus. I am sure, unfortunately, that she would not support me as of this moment. There is too much bad blood between us. Especially, with what happened to her back when she was a first year here."

* * *

Changing Point of View: Harry

The scenery changed. From the playground in an elementary school, they are now in a restaurant. A glass wall on one side of the restaurant, with white tables and chairs, with fluorescent lights all bare to be seen on the ceiling, brown coloured walls that needs some cleaning with the same that can be said with the gray marble tiled floor, with a counter on the other side of the establishment where orders were being taken and some seats were offered for lone customers. If Harry has to guess, this is some cheap restaurant in the bad part of London because of the dirt and people that were in the restaurant. There was a large mean-looking bearded man wearing a blue baseball cap, denim jacket layered by a black padded hunting vest, blue jeans and brown boots eating his pancakes. There was a pair of leather jacket wearing men sitting on the far side of the restaurant, sipping coffee. They looked like gangsters in Harry's opinion. A light-blue uniformed fat waitress by the counter that looks like Uncle Vernon's long lost sister. Looking out of the restaurant, he saw a thick blanket of snow has covered the road and a parked car. This meant one thing in Harry's mind, this is a later memory after the first encounter between Hermione and Daphne.

Someone then entered the restaurant and Harry saw the young Daphne. She is wearing the same clothes that he saw that she wore during the last memory but she is now also wearing a blue beanie hat with matching gloves and instead of rubbershoes, she is now wearing black snow boots. She looked around the establishment and she then approached the two gangster-looking men at the back.

"You're finally here. Mire*! Have a seat, vajze*." one of the man said with an accent pretty similar to Viktor Krum's accent.

The young Daphne then took a chair and sat down, facing the two men. The other man then offered with an accent similar to the other man "Can we get you anything, it is on us. Kafe, petull*, or sanduic*?"

"Kafe, but please speak in English next time. I don't speak Albanian." young Daphne said as the other man called the waitress.

" Coffee for the girl" the man said.

The waitress then said "Anything else"

"Jo*, thank you" the man answered.

The waitress then nodded and walked away when Harry noticed something outside the restaurant. He noticed a hooded person wearing a thick hooded white jacket, khaki pants, brown boots, and a thick scarf covering the face of this person. This person was note observing because this person is small, like a ten your old kid. 'Wait' Harry said to himself he then asked Hermione "Is that...you, outside the door, freezing yourself in the cold?"

Hermione just nodded in reply. "Why?" Harry asked.

"Back then, I was suspicious of Daphne because she always got some money and some cuts and bruises so when I confronted her about it back then, she just said work and exercise. This got me worried, confused and also curious so I tried tailing her while wearing a...disguise so that she won't recognize me." Hermione replied

"Do you have the money?" young Daphne said breaking the silence between the three.

"Straight to the point, alright. Do you have it?" the man asked.

"I have it" young Daphne shortly answered

"Show it to us then" the other man said

"I won't unless you show me the money." young Daphne said

They then engaged into a staring contest until the waitress then came and poured a cup of coffee for Daphne and then left.

"You got balls vajze. Niko, show it to her." the man said to the now-identified Niko. Niko obliged and put a bundle of 50 pound bills, held together by a rubber band, on the table. "The money, 5000 pounds as agreed upon. Now, the package."

Young Daphne then brought out an envelope from her pocket and put it on the table. Niko then took the envelope and opened it then looked at the contents. While Niko was looking at the table, young Daphne took the money on the table and skim through it all.

"This is it, Ivan" Niko said to the other man now identified as Ivan.

"Did you take a look at this, vajze?" Ivan asked the young Daphne.

"You paid me to deliver, not to look at it." young Daphne said.

"That is good to hear, However..." Ivan said as Niko brought out a gun and put it on the table. "We can't risk it. Sorry, but you would have to come with us, we insist."

What the young Daphne did surprised Harry. She just grabbed the steaming hot cup of coffee and splashed it towards Niko's face. As Niko howled in pain, she then punched straight to Ivan's face and this surprised Harry further as she punched him so strong that he was thrown from his seat towards the wall; slamming the back of his head against the wall effectively knocking Ivan out. As Niko was recovering from her earlier attack, young Daphne took the gun Niko put on the table and shot him on both legs.

All of that happened in less than 10 seconds which made someone say a single phrase that vocalized Harry's opinion on what happened "Holy Shit!" Harry, along with the young Daphne, then looked towards the origin of the voice as they now found the young Hermione by the door.

"What are you doing here?" young Daphne said but instead of approaching or even reprimanding the young Hermione on that moment, she approached the now-decommissioned Ivan and took his gun, the magazines*, and some keys and she then approached the bearded man who was from the counter and now looting Niko, after he knocked him unconscious. She then gave the other gun to him and the keys, now Harry identified as car keys, while the man took the envelope and other extra magazines.

"SAMANTHA LAWSON! What the bloody hell is going on?" the young Hermione now said as she was ignored by the young Daphne after announcing her presence.

"DOWN NOW!" the large, bearded man said to Hermione as Hermione obeyed just in time as bullets come raining from the kitchen area of the restaurant. The said man, then returned fire while hiding from behind the counter. "Cover me!" the man said while Hermione crawled towards the counter.

The young Daphne then open fired towards the men shooting from the kitchen and Harry saw her also shooting at the stoves. This got Harry confused but it was answered as the man brought out a molotov cocktail from his jacket and lit it up and then threw it to the stoves. You see, Harry has seen enough action movies to just know what is going to happen when a now leaking highly pressurized gas tank(courtesy of the young Daphne's shooting) and an ignited molotov cocktail meet. It just results into one thing: an explosion. Thinking along the same line of thought, the man then leapt towards the counter for cover while the young Hermione and Daphne just stayed down the cover as a wall of blazing fire engulfed anything on its surroundings, including the gunmen that were shooting at them.

With the explosion now done, the three of them arouse from behind the now scorched counter, still hearing some of the gun men howl in pain and cursing with words they do not understand. The man then approached the now terrified waitress who was cowering behind the other side of their cover and he just brought out some money and gave it to the waitress. "Thank you for the pancakes, keep the change" the man said as he turned his attention towards the young Daphne and said "I will go get the car and when we are on the road, we are going to have a nice chat about how your friend is in here." he then went out of the restaurant.

"Trust me Rick, I am asking myself the same question" the young Daphne answered as she gave the young Hermione an inquisitive look. The young Hermione then gulped.

* * *

_Footnotes:_

_Mire: means good in Albanian_

_Vajze: means girl in Albanian_

_petull: means pancakes in Albanian_

_sanduic: means sandwich in Albanian_

_Jo: means no in Albanian_

_Magazines: To those unfamiliar with guns; that's where the bullets for semi-automatic and automatic weapons are stored. Whenever a gun rans out of bullets, the user ejects the now spent magazine and inserts a new one for easy and quick reload._

_When I said the man was large, I don't mean fat. I mean large as in muscular heavy-built. Like Dwayne Johnson in "Fast Five"._

_Explanations about her strength would be said in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 5

**_Author's Notes: _**_Hey guys, here is another chapter. Please enjoy and if you can, review. As I said last time, this chapter only has one point of view and this is my first attempt in writing a fight scene. Tell me what you think. Now you would probably notice that the phrase "Fifth Chapter: Hogwarts Castle" although all of what would happen will be a memory that happened somewhere in London. That just meant that they were physically in the Hogwarts Castle. _

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_J.K. Rowling created Harry Potter, other characters, and the setting. Not by me._

* * *

Fifth Chapter: Hogwarts Castle

Point of View: Harry

A grey BMW car stopped in front of the park in the middle of the night after once again, the scenery changed. The park is unfamiliar to Harry but if he has to guess, they were still in the bad part of London. The man from the restaurant got out of the car, as well as the young Daphne and Hermione. The man looked around his surroundings, as if trying to determine if they were being followed while the young Daphne is busy making the young Hermione drink a can of pepsi.

"That's it, drink it all. The sugar will take care of the shock." young Daphne said.

"Hey, you are not going to believe this but the envelope, it's about you." the man, identified as Rick from the restaurant, said to the young Daphne while handing to her the now opened envelope.

The young Daphne then skimmed through the documents from the envelope and then said "What in the bloody hell would they want my medical records, Rick?"

"Remember those gangsters" Rick asked young Daphne to which she nodded "If I am to guess, they were part of a syndicate called 'Bodark'. It's a huge Russian syndicate that uses Albanians, Ukrainians, and Bulgarians as foot soldiers. In this country, they primarily deal on human trafficking and smuggling. However, if they really are Bodark, then they probably also do organ smuggling. They probably want to cut you up and sell your organs" Rick said as the young Hermione vomited upon hearing that those men wanted to butcher her friend.

"Guess I am too healthy for them." the young Daphne said as she rubbed her right fist.

"About that Sam, how were you able to do that?" the young Hermione asked

"Do what, Hermione" the young Daphne asked

"Punching the man in the restaurant so strong like he kicked by a stallion." the young Hermione said.

"I don't know, maybe I'm a mutant or must be magic, can't explain it." the young Daphne said

Harry then interjected "Yeah, I was wondering about that myself, Daphne."

The scene then froze and Daphne answered Harry "It was called combat enhancement magic. I enhance myself to become more sturdier, faster, and stronger than a normal man. Back then, I did not know it was magic but it I was able to use it because of the dangerous situations that happened back then and physical training. The best thing about it is that it is undetectable to the Ministry which is why it is my favourite. Now let us resume" Daphne said as the surroundings once again resumed to its activities.

"Girls, cut the chatter. We got company." Rick said as lights from the headlights of three cars are seen parking on the other side of the park. "You girls run to the buildings and don't stop. I repeat, don't stop. There would be a police station 6 blocks straight from here so go there. I will get their attention to buy you girls some time so use that time to go to the cops." Rick said to both the young Hermione and Daphne as he brought out the gun he looted from the restaurant.

The young Daphne gave the gun she also got from the restaurant, along with its magazines, to Rick. She then said "I expect you to come back in one piece" Rick just nodded and the young Daphne told the young Hermione "Let's go" as she broke into a ran towards alley. The young Hermione look troubled but decided to go with the young Daphne.

"Aren't you worried about your friend?" the young Hermione said to the young Daphne while still running.

"No, Rick used to be SAS. He got more training and skill than those morons. He will be fine." she replied.

"That does not mean he is invincible. Besides, how did you two meet anyway?" young Hermione further questioned the young Daphne.

"You know what, let us reach that police station and then I will tell you." young Daphne said to young Hermione.

"You better tell me everything, Sam" the young Hermione said.

Harry is amazed as to how they were able to follow both of them while just standing still. 'Magic' Harry concluded to himself. It was from then that they heard gunshots coming from the direction of the park they came from.

"Don't stop!" the young Daphne told the young Hermione as they are now crossing the road and into another alley. '5 more blocks to go' Harry thought

Suddenly a car came out of the corner and a passenger of the car started shooting at them. Luckily they were able to get in the alley before the bullets can hit them, the bullets hitting the wall instead. "Stop!" a man shouted "We need the girl alive." The 2 cars then stopped at the opening of the alley and since it was too narrow, the gangsters came out of the car and started going after them on foot.

Harry then noticed the young Hermione slowing down. That is not good. Hermione was never really athletic, more so when she still a kid. She is getting tired. A gangster was able to catch up to her and almost got her until a brick was smashed onto his head hard, thrown by the young Daphne.

"Go!" the young Daphne said as she was grabbing cemented bricks of the wall as if she was just picking a fruit from a tree. She then threw these bricks onto the gangsters, some were able to dodge but some were unlucky to be hit which knocked them down. The young Daphne then grabbed the young Hermione and carried her over her shoulders. They were able to get out of the long alley which meant they only have 3 more blocks to go.

'Help! Somebody help me!" the young Daphne suddenly shrieked in a way that she sounded like a terrified little girl which confused Harry. It was then solved when Harry saw a police officer walking on the sidewalk. This got his attention and saw both of the girls entered another alley; followed by the gangsters chasing after them.

"Halt! This is the police!" the policeman said as he draw his gun. One of the gangsters saw this as he tried to also draw his gun. The policeman saw this and shot this man and then took cover behind a car as another gangster tried to shot him. The last thing that Harry saw was the policeman grabbing his radio.

The gangsters were briefly halted and slow down as they are now firing at the lone policeman. The young Daphne is smirking as she was now running in the alley way which revealed to Harry one thing. This was her intended result. The gangsters were not only being halted by a policeman, it is also alerted the other cops in the area since that lone policeman would is most probably demanding back-up. That should discourage the gangsters in pursuing them. 'Damn, she thought all of that by just seeing him walking on the street.' Harry thought.

2 of the gangsters did not halt and still pursued on both of them. Going right out of the alley, the two girls were greeted by an unfortunate surprise. They would have to cross a basketball court to go through the next alley but there was the 6 gangsters that were waiting for them. This made them stop.

"You gave us quite a trouble girls but this game of tag ends now." A bald gangster said "Now, come quietly or else"

The young Daphne then dropped the young Hermione and was trying to assess her situation. "Run to the building Hermione. Make sure to not get caught." the young Daphne said to the young Hermione.

"What!" the young Hermione said.

"The police station is 3 blocks from here and since the cop earlier would have probably called back-up. That gives us more or less 5 minutes until they get here. Just get to the building and don't get caught or get someone to protect you in there, it's a flat by the looks of it." the young Daphne said.

"No! We get in there together. You said it yourself, the police would be here in 5 minutes." the young Hermione exclaimed

"We would just get caught if I don't hold them off. I'll be fine. They want me alive anyway besides, I got super strength, remember?" young Daphne said trying to reassure the young Hermione and then, she charged towards the nearest gangsters, the 2 that were following them earlier. One of them tried to punch her put she just caught his fist with her left hand and then, stroke his elbow with her right elbow so strong that it bent the other way.

Taking advantage of the other guy's shock, she threw her first victim onto him making them both lose their balance. She then drew a switchblade out of her pocket and slashed the man's throat, effectively killing him. The other 6 gangsters then charged at her and she threw her knife to one of them, hitting him on the shoulder. She then launched herself towards the one hit by her knife and kneed him on the face, breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious in the process. '3 down, 5 more to go' Harry said to himself.

A gangster was able to grab onto the young Daphne's left arm and she responded by breaking his elbow with an elbow strike and then sent a punch unto his head three times. The man then let go of her as he as he fell on the ground, with his face unrecognizable with his blood oozing out of his nose, mouth, and ears. For Harry, that is just brutal. It was like being hit in the head by a baseball bat, thrice. CLANG! Young Daphne was hit by a metal pipe on her head, courtesy of another gangster. Instead of clutching her head in pain or falling down, she remain standing and tackled the gangster with a pipe, knocking them both down. She then sat on his chest and sent a volley of punches on his head with a war cry. The man desperately tried to protect his head with his arms but his arms were then broken into unnatural angles with a bone protruding from his arms. The man cried in pain but she continued her assault to his head, beating his face beyond recognition.

Blood was flowing onto her face, caused by the man she had just beaten. The other three gangsters are now scared. In their eyes, the little girl they were suppose to kidnap turned into some monster bringing retribution upon them. Even Harry was scared. It felt as if an aura was being emitting from her, a murderous aura that is making the gangsters piss in their pants. Harry felt this similar kind of aura before, from Voldemort back in cemetery last year. However, it still felt different. Voldemort 's aura is suffocating you like a snake coiling around your body while for Daphne Greengrass's aura is scaring you like you're in front of a beast with you armed only with your fists. Like a beast she was, her fighting style is fast, brutal, and most of all ferocious. Her lack of efficiency, in Harry's judgement, with her attacks makes her more akin to a beast rather than a seasoned warrior.

The young Daphne then charged against the last 3 remaining gangsters. "Mercy!" the other just shouted as she chose him to be her latest victim. Punching him to his gut repeatedly and then she used him as a meat shield as one of the gangsters brought out his gun and started shooting at her. BANG! BANG! BANG! The man's body shielded young Daphne as she charged to the shooter. She then lifted the man she was using as a shield and kicked the shooter to his knees, bending it towards another direction. As he was falling down, the she threw aside her meat shield and kicked him which sent him flying for a few feet. The last gangster then drew his gun and shot at the young Daphne. She was hit and she fell down onto the ground, face first.

The gangster then approached her, with his gun still pointing at her. As he was near her, she suddenly grabbed his right arm, the one holding the gun, and pointed it to another direction. As the gangster tried to shoot, the young Daphne kicked him on the groin while increasing the pressure of her grip to his arm which caused him to drop the gun. She let go of his arm and then proceeded to punch the man to the throat. The man then coughed blood and feel down onto the floor, unconscious. Three minutes, that is all it took for the 10 year old Daphne Greengrass to defeat 8 grown, armed gangsters while only suffering a head concussion and being shot to her left shoulder.

The police sirens being heard, she looked at her surroundings and then she saw the young Hermione who didn't move from her position. She was just staring at the young Daphne looking terrified. The young Daphne tried to approach her but she just tried frantically to get away from her.

"Hermione..." the young Daphne said gently, trying to reassure the young Hermione that she won't harm her.

"GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!" the young Hermione said and then she broke into a run, running away from the young Daphne Greengrass with the police finally arriving onto the basketball court. Pointing their guns at first to the fallen gangsters and then to the young Daphne Greengrass as one of them tackled her to the ground, cuffing her hands. She did not even resisted. She just looked on to where the young Hermione was standing, shock was evident to her expression, probably thinking why her precious friend called her a monster when all she did was to protect her. Then, the entire scene that Harry was watching melted onto darkness.

* * *

_**Additional Author's Notes: **The part when the young Daphne made the young Hermione drink a can of soda was a reference from the movie "Taken" when Liam Neeson did the same thing to the terrified singer._

_I would also like to note that Daphne's fighting style is the Keysi Fighting Method with a modification. This is Batman's fighting style in Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy and in the games "Batman: Arkham Asylum" & "Batman: Arkham City". Basically, it is about hitting your opponent hard and fast with the maximum amount of power as possible without delay. It is also being an unstoppable force of elbows and knees. The modification I added is the breaking and dislocating an opponents bones. This martial art is highly aggressive and has no strict disciplines, so it can be modified and it is relying more on the natural instincts and mindset of the practitioner, which is why Harry viewed the young Daphne more akin to a beast since she is still a kid then and heavily relies more on instinct than her mind. I believe I portrayed it well in this chapter._

___ In the future chapters scenes, Daphne would be more controlled and efficient compared to when she was young which reflects her more "cold, calculative" aspect of her persona._


	7. Chapter 6

**_Author's Notes: _**_Hi guys and here is another chapter for Person of Interest. Now this focuses more on after viewing the memories. I welcome you all to review my work so I know what you think. Pairing Daphne with Harry is the what most the people are saying, I might go with that but I am still giving others a chance. With that done; sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER: **Youall know that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me._

* * *

Sixth Chapter: Hogwarts

Point of View: Hermione

After a period of darkness, Hermione finally saw light. She is back in the unused classroom she, Harry, and Daphne are occupying. Harry then stumbled onto the floor like he was hit. "Harry!" Hermione said.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Arghhh! my scar hurts like hell and I felt like something hit me in the head." Harry said to Hermione. Hermione is now worried for her friend. Daphne said that an anomaly was 'shaken off' by her subconscious earlier as they entered the memory and if Hermione's guess is right, this anomaly is back in Harry. 'This anomaly has something to do with that scar' Hermione thought as she helped raise Harry up and put him on the table for him to sit. She then looked on Daphne who is still standing and looking at both of them with a stoic face.

Hermione then said "I don't get it, Daphne."

"Don't get what? It was pretty clear then on what you did." Daphne answered

"I mean the strength, the speed, the resilience. For your information, I felt guilty about doing that to you back then but I can't talk about it to anyone since what you can do is so bizarre and I can't apologize to you back then since you are nowhere to be found. I mean, back when Prof. McGonagall told me that I am a witch, I asked her if it is possible to increase your strength through magic. She said she has not heard of it and she said we don't need to. How are able to do all of that?" Hermione said to Daphne.

"Your thirst for information is always your first priority. Very well, what I do is not strictly speaking a spell or a charm since all it does is to manipulate the energy in my body. Energy that is often referred to as prana, chakra, chi and many more through different cultures but all the same. Since I was able to use it since I was young, my magic became more refined, my magical endurance is now higher than most, and obviously my control with my magic is better than most. Practitioners of this technique would then exercise their bodies to easily enable them to use magic without wands. This would be evident in Ancient Chinese secret magical sects as they incorporated magic with their martial arts, enabling them to use magic without wands and non-verbally which is very efficient for a warrior. Thus, it is referred to as Combat Enhancement, does that answer your question." Daphne said

"I understand and I am really sorry. I will not say that I was not terrified about what you did to those men. You did not just killed them, you even killed one and savagely beaten the other to death. I was just a kid who have just seen some one killed a man. However, I know what I said was mean and I apologize." Hermione said to Daphne

"Of course I have forgiven you. You were just a kid. It's perfectly understandable. However, this does not mean that we are automatically friends right away nor I consider you my enemy. That remains to be seen in the coming days" Daphne said to Hermione

Hermione was hurt by what she just said but still finds it understandable. You can forgive someone, but you can never forget. Daphne then looked at Harry.

"You better get your scar checked, Mr. Potter. What I can say is that it is more than just a simple cursed scar. No, it is something else. I suggest that you file a sick leave and go to St. Mungo's Hospital for a more extensive analysis and treatment or to the Goblin Nation and look for their own healers. You will be surprised at the extensive knowledge of Goblins in regards to wounds caused by Dark Arts or Dark Arts in general." Daphne suggested

"A sick leave? A bit too fast, don't you think. Didn't you suggest that I should go to Madam Pomfrey earlier?" Harry asked

"At first until I saw the origin of it myself. A scar that you had since you were just a baby. Based on your exploits since you were a first year in this school, I would say that you had landed either the Infirmary or the Headmaster's office multiple times. Its more logical that Madam Pomfrey did not noticed but for Dumbledore not to notice it? I do not think he won't have notice." Daphne said

"What? Dumbledore would not do that!" Harry exclaimed

"Then you are quite foolish, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore would do things like that either for the 'greater good' or to protect your 'innocence'. But we are not innocent, Mr. Potter, for we have been orphaned through murder and had been abused while growing up. Pain has always been our constant companion, it is what shaped us, moulded us to who we are now. No one is innocent after experiencing that." Daphne stated

Abused? Hermione did not know that Daphne was abused before but so is Harry? Hermione knew that his living conditions with his Uncle and Aunt is not really good but to the point of being abused? Harry stiffened upon hearing her words and then said 'What makes you think I was abused?"

"You don't initially let anyone get close to you not until you knew them very well. We read aggression better and faster even before the aggressor can act on it. We can easily predict where they would strike us so that we can brace for the pain quicker. Most of all is that we are wearing these 'masks' so that we can hide the that anger, that rage that we all have for losing our parents, for the pain we suffered. Wearing these 'masks' makes people not to easily judge us and for us to be accepted. The difference between us is the 'mask' we wear. Yours is this image projecting how normal you can be so can be easily accepted while mine is the mask of indifference, accepting the fact that I am not normal thus isolating me from most. The difference also lies with how we handle the rage. You, Mr. Potter, choose to keep it all inside of you and to focus to release a portion of it towards Voldermort and his followers while I choose to unleash it to any of my opponents unfortunate enough to face me." Daphne stated to Harry as looks guilty. This just confirmed what Daphne said in Hermione's opinion.

"We shall continue to wear this mask for the rest of our lives, Mr. Potter, for there is one thing that we cannot do. For all of our skills, experiences in life, even with people that we know; we cannot move on. The death of our parents will always be in our minds, in our hearts; especially if they were murdered. We just learn to hide it better. Either to survive or to be accepted." Daphne said as if she was trying to confess something.

Upon hearing her words, Hermione is now sad. She is sad to know how little she knows of her friend. That even if she tried to learn and understand many things about Harry, there will always be something that she will not understand. Silence came as they pondered about the things Daphne said.

"Would it be always like that? I mean, to have this rage that will control our lives?" Harry asked

"I never said anything about us being ruled by it. What I said is that we accept its existence but not for it to control us. I learn to accept the rage, to know that I am indeed an orphan and I was abused so that when my enemies cannot use it against me. On that aspect, Mr. Potter, you are still undecided." Daphne said

"When, Daphne, when were you abused? Is it all of the foster parents you had?" Hermione asked

"No, just the first abused me. The first one tried to hurt me for her sadistic enjoyment and she would beat me all over my body and left for days in the dark basement without food nor water. While the last one tried to sold of my organs for money. That one is not an abuse but it was something worse. The last one you are familiar with."

Hermione felt so guilty about herself. Daphne, who once was her friend, has felt so much pain and she was suppose to be her friend. Someone who was suppose to show her that the world is not filled with enemies, that she was there to support her and to show that there are some good things in this world but she abandoned her the moment she saw how her experiences has shaped her.

Daphne started walking towards the door when Harry asked "One more question, if you don't mind?"

She stopped and said "Very well, what is it?"

Harry then said "Do you believe that he is back? I mean, Voldemort"

"I believe that anything is possible, Mr. Potter. There are signs that suggest he is back. The increased of the involvement in politics by pureblood families. Draco along with some other Slytherins bragging that a 'revival of the way things are suppose to be' is coming. Pureblood families withdrawing a huge amount of their money from Gringotts. What they all have in common is that these families are suspected of being supporters of Voldemort. If I am to use a realist's point of view, it is likely that these pureblood families are gearing up for something big. Trying to know what is happening in the government and to either observe, influence or cripple it, sowing ideas to the people to either get more recruits and securing resources as evident by the massive withdrawal of money to fund something. Even if it is not Voldemort, you will know that something bad is eminent. However, throwing Voldemort into the picture; it gives you a motive and it identifies the movement as a coup d'état against the British Ministry of Magic." Daphne said

"How did you know all of this?" Hermione inquired

"Because Lucius Malfoy used some of the money produced by the businesses I inherited to buy massive amounts of food and arms. I asked the people of Gringotts to track it down and I found out that the arms are not just normal arms, they are weapons and armours for giants. You would have to know that giants had a history of siding with the Death Eaters in the last British Wizarding Civil War. There is also Lucius Malfoy trying to influence me to embrace the pureblood supremacy ideals. It obviously means something, probably to continue using the House of Greengrass. Either my resources or the tragic event that befell my family." Daphne stated

"If that is the case, what is stopping you to side with them?" Harry boldly ask Daphne what made Hermione wanting to smack him in the head.

"Bold of you to ask me directly, Mr. Potter. You are truly a Gryffindor. According to a scholar of political science, a tyrant must only rule for a short period of time otherwise you are just increasing the possibility of the people revolting against the tyrant and he will be overthrown. Voldemort is definitely a tyrant when he comes into power. So he is like this." Daphne said as she levelled her right hand at her hips. "For my plans, I want a system that is stable, realistic and long term, Mr. Potter. So I like this." Daphne continued as she now levelled her hand above her head.

Impressed. Hermione is definitely impressed with her answer. It is a very Slytherin way of answering, just logically showing how her ambition is not in line with whatever You-Know-Who is planning. It makes Hermione think that maybe, not all Slytherins would side with the Death Eaters if you just show this kind of reasoning to them. They will definitely understand and agree with it. However, Hermione is intrigued. 'She mentioned a plan, what is it?' she asked herself as Daphne Greengrass has left the room.

* * *

**_More Author's Notes:_**_ the topic about abused children being better at reading body-language, especially anything related to aggression, is taken from the TV series "Lie to Me" when Lightman pointed out that a trainee of his had a history of being abused which is why she is termed a "natural" in reading body language and micro-expressions._

_About the scholar of political science, somebody told me it was Machiavelli that said it but I am currently unsure so I did not say it was him._


	8. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter. You all know who does._

* * *

Seventh Chapter: New Greengrass Manor

Point of View: Daphne

The old Greengrass Manor was severely damage by the attack launched by former Auror Christian Hansen. If Daphne's information is correct, a 1989 Dodge Dakota pickup truck was crashed towards the second floor of the manor towards the Ballroom area, and there was extensive amounts damage caused by a rocket-propelled grenade and a fire engulfed most of the manor. According to the investigation report filed by the DMLE, there was massive amounts of metal projectiles that seemed to have punctured the walls and a lot of it also punctured the corpses of the security team as well as the bodies of the victims. This just meant one thing to Daphne, Christian Hansen did not used Dark Arts in killing most of the Greengrass family with their distinguished guess that were mainly the Malfoy Family but rather, he used modern firearms and technology.

'A topic for another time' Daphne thought to herself as she is now in the New Greengrass Manor. The New Greengrass Manor has designs similar with the Stanford Hall that can be found in Leicestershire, England although an instant difference that can be easily seen are its grey walls and the coats and arms of the Greengrass Family above the main entrance. It is quite a simple insignia; a heraldic shield with a pale design with a horse on the shield with the heraldic colors of vert and sable on the shield and tawny on the horse. The colors are just basically green, black, and orange respectively. However, that is not the main concern of Daphne Greengrass as she is now preparing herself to her incoming confrontation with the boon and bane of the society, the media.

Daphne is wearing a black sleeveless cocktail dress that ends just below her knees, wearing a matching pair of heels and also an ivory cashmere shawl she wore around her arms. She is only wearing a simple make-up and her hair is not tied but rather free-flowing, emphasizing her wavy brown hair that was originally blonde while she is only wearing one piece of jewellery, a pearl necklace. She is currently in her office in the manor that is located in the third floor, staring from its windows as many reporters are apparating in her specified spot in the grounds, as well as other important people and families of the British Wizarding Society.

As per the strong suggestion of Lucius Malfoy, the press conference tonight also functions as a gala night. A garden party will be held after the press conference, catering to the important and influential people of their society. Lucius said that it would show to the public that the Greengrass family is back; ready to do business and take its place in the society. It is also a party that would formally recognizes Daphne as the current head of the family. A party for her they said but for Daphne, it just to feed their egos and stomachs. Though it has its uses like establishing an image and building connections, that does not mean that she like it but she has a job to perform as Head of the family. She then heard a knock from the black mahogany doors of her office.

A man then entered her office. He is six feet tall with grey temples and a greying hair that is cut short and he is clean-shaven. The man is wearing a black suit with a black tie with a matching leather shoes while also wearing a white long sleeved shirt. "Mistress Greengrass, your presence is being requested by the Malfoy Patriarch. He is waiting in the garden lounge room." The man and Daphne just stared at each other until they burst out laughing.

"Oh god, Rick! I will never get used to you calling me that." Daphne said while still laughing

"That is your fault! You bloody hired me as your butler." Rick said to Daphne

"That or to continue being a homeless war veteran on the streets." Daphne said to Rick

"I know and I am grateful. Who knew that the girl I taught to fight and steal turned out to be some Princess Anastasia" Rick said

"Hey! If you just need a raise, just ask. There is no need to compliment me by comparison to a dead princess." Daphne said

"700 Galleons per month just to take care of a huge arse house, that is too much already. Anyway, remember to keep your cool around them. I know you don't like them but that is part of the show. Also, Lucius Malfoy brought a lad with him. Blonde boy that looks like a young him, the lad is probably his son." Rick stated

"Shit! That is got to be Draco. Just when I thought that I finally got away from him for today. Alright Rick, give me a heads up when you also saw a black haired pug-faced girl that has the surname of Parkinson." Daphne said as she walked out of the office.

* * *

"Ah! Daphne dear, you look lovely tonight." Lucius said, dressed in his midnight black dress robes with his silvery blonde hair slicked back. "I believe that you already met my son, Draco, in Hogwarts. I trust that you have been generous enough to guide the lovely girl in the castle, Draco." Lucius said to Draco

"With the best of my abilities father, her unique schedule hinders me to completely guide her in the premises." Draco said, dressed in his black dinner jacket.

"Do not worry, Draco. You have given me more than adequate guidance in Hogwarts. Now, shall we continue this later gentlemen? The press conference is about to begin." Daphne said while bowing slightly to show respect towards the Malfoys and then proceeded to open the glass doors of the lounge room and proceeded towards the an aisle, facing the reporters now taking photographs of Daphne Greengrass as well as the Malfoy men that are following from behind her until they separated from her and sat to their designated seats.

"I would like to say a few words before we begin. First, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. In such a short notice, the media and the other guest are able to come tonight. Once again, I thank you all. Second, I would like to formally welcome you all to the New Greengrass Manor. As you can see, I did not rebuilt the old manor but changed it to signify that the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass is not only still standing but is also geared towards a new beginning as I, and also the next generation of the Greengrass Household, take our place in this great society. Now, some ground rules, I want you all to write only the truth of what I will say tonight. As a precaution, you should probably noticed by now that your Quick-quote quills are not working properly. That is because of the new security system in my grounds that are exponentially more powerful than the security wards before. I do this not to impede your work but rather to protect my credibility and image of the Greengrass Household against lies, misquotation, gossips and baseless rumors. I hope that you all understand." Daphne stated as the people clapped their hands and the photographers taking more pictures of her. "With all of that said, let us now begin with the questions. Yes, state your name and company you are affiliated with please." Daphne said finally starting the press conference

"I am Gilbert Sanderson of the Daily Prophet. I believe I would speak in the behalf of everyone as I ask you 'Where have been all these years?'" the reporter asked

"Ahhh, the question everyone is dying to know the answer. Unfortunately, all I can say is that I have been given a political asylum and that I was constantly moved around the entire continent to ensure my protection. I cannot say more, as part of my agreement with my benefactors, I am apologize Mr. Sanderson." Daphne answered as more photographs are taken

A lot of the reporters are now raising their hands and Daphne choose an elderly woman "I am Evelyn Riley of the Wizengamot Weekly, rumors are circulating that you filed a full Wizengamot trial against Dolores Umbridge, your Defense Against Dark Arts professor as well as the Undersecretary of the Ministry. Is this true? If yes, then on what grounds?" the woman asked

"Well, she is no longer my DADA professor since I just withdrew from her class but yes it is true. I filed a lawsuit against her on the charge of obstruction of my Educational Rights as well as of other students of Hogwarts since she is completely insisting or rather forcing the students a course material that can lead us to detrimental failure in the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations since it teaches topics that will not appear in O.W.L. examinations. According to the 1929 O.W.L.s Charter, all governments under this charter must have the same equal quality of lessons taught in their schools to ensure equal employment throughout member governments and also to improve the educational system of member governments. Ensuring a high standard of education all throughout the members of the Charter for better and high quality work force. Dolores Umbridge is completely going against the charter since she is not only depriving us students the chance of employment here and abroad but she is also undermining the quality of British education system compared to other nations which is unacceptable! This is why as a concerned citizen of this great society, I am compelled to file a case to protect not just the quality of education, but also our economy especially since this government is obliged to pay a huge sum to money!" Daphne stated

"Pay? What do you mean?" the woman, Evelyn Riley, asked

"I am referring to the war boon our Ministry is paying the reputed "Four families of War". What we paid them for the last 2 years alone cost us more or less 100 million Galleons. That is just staggering and as a good citizen of this society, I cannot let someone like Dolores Umbridge put this entire government at risk." Daphne said as hands were instantly raised in the air, wanting to be called as Daphne chose a man.

"Good evening mademoiselle, I am Francois Cottilard from Le Oracle, a French Daily Newspaper. I wanted to ask regarding this shocking predicament of the British Ministry of Magic. Who are these four families and what is this war that the British Ministry have to pay them for?" the French reporter asked

"A lot of Western European magical governments are paying these four families, your country is included. The war we have to pay them for is the Thirty Years War, a war that resulted to the establishment of the International Confederation of Wizards and later on the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Basically, we are the muggles are prosecuting us and mages from all over Europe tried to fight back but we are still losing since we are not as organized as we are now and the muggles outnumber us. We then asked for help."

"Four families heed the call. The House of Zhao came from the East along with their army dubbed as the 'Dragon Regiment', as they travelled towards mainland Europe, crushing muggle armies upon their wake and even erased a muggle city from the face of the earth, along with its inhabitants. From the south came two families; the House of Aurelius lead the Phoenix Legion of the Roman-Greco Union that mainly crushed the military stronghold of the muggles in the Mediterranean while the House of El-Hashem, the sultanate family from the 'Iram of the Pillars', also came along with their elite cavalry unit, known to us as 'The Sepahi Death Raiders' that were known for inventing the concept of 'plague warfare' as they sent plagues that killed large amounts of the muggle population, continuously. Then, came the last family from the north that focused more on saving the lives of mages that were being tortured and burned at the stake than to slaughter muggle armies and populace, as they were influenced by the High Elves. They came in ships, destroyed the muggle ships thus destroying their supply line and saved muggleborns under the guise of raids on villages. These naval force of sea-faring fierce group of warrior-mages are led by the House of Ulfhildr, referred by the common folk as the 'House of Wolves'. " Daphne said

"What happened then?" A man asked

"Obviously, we are winning. The four families dominated sea and land. The muggle armies and populace are being slaughtered but tension intensified making the muggle armies more aggressive towards us and the three of the four families responding in the same kind although the muggle Protestants and the Catholics begun fighting amongst themselves. However, some families that cannot take the bloodshed for thirty years started make a deal with the Pope of the Roman Catholic Church. The deal was to end the war between the mages and the muggles and the church will not prosecute the mages as long as the mages kept their existence a secret. In return, the Church would fund the magical families all throughout Europe to form their own governments. A lot of magical families were enamoured by these families deal with the prospect of peace and formation of their own government, thinking that by time; their governments can match the might of the governments where the four families came from. This led to the formation of the International Confederate of Wizards and the first thing they did was to draft the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and a massive cover-up of erasing that mages existed from history books." Daphne told them

"The three other families almost agreed since it was 'not their fight' to begin with and they already live in secret but then the House of Ulfhildr did not want to accept this statute but it was too late by then since most already wanted it to pass. Then they made a shrewd move that put us in our current economic predicament, they convinced the other three families to pass on three conditions before they consent to the statute since they were primarily the ones that kept the Wizarding Europe intact. The other three liked it since it gives them more power than our governments." Daphne said

"What are they?" the French journalist asked

"The first condition was for all that will agree to the statute, all these governments cannot form any institutions that can lead to a formation of organized military without the unanimous consent from the four families. This includes the ban of research of producing spells, potions, and weapons for the sheer purpose of killing and causing destruction. This is why there are no formal militaries on this day from the any government except for the Magical Confederate of Russia and North American Wizarding Union since they got consent from the four families and complied to their demands. Second was the payment for the war cost. The four families fought our war and they were demanding fifth of the total income of each government that were part of the original ones that agreed to the statute each year. This is a problem we face now. For the last one, I suggest you read the original charter of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. For details about our Thirty Years War, I suggest reading _Origins of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy _by Giancarlo Galetta, _History of Wizards and Witches in the 17th Century_ by Margaret d'Alzon, a French author, which was translated to English by Hubert Balladur. They are all seasoned and highly trusted authors so buy their books. That was quite a long answer so let us proceed to the other questions please." Daphne said, hoping to change the topic. She picked a stern looking woman.

"I am Mathilda Finch from the International Prophet. The family of Aurelius and Sultanate family of El-Hesham are the ones that I know that still exist until today as we currently trade with them but what about the House of Zhao and the ones you refer to as the 'House of Wolves'?" the woman asked.

"The ambassador from the Ulfhildr family, the one from the 'House of Wolves', is arriving tonight for the event later after this press conference so I suggest to you all to address to him the concerns and questions that you all have regarding the four families or the Thirty Years War. Now, let us move on to another topic. How about the lady in green..." Daphne called as a woman with a blonde hair set in elaborate curls, having a heavy jaw, and is currently dressed in a combination of green and magenta colored leather robes. 'Not good' Daphne thought.

"Good Evening Lady Greengrass, I am Rita Skeeter and currently a freelance journalist, I would just want to discuss the 'Red Wedding' incident, is that fine with you?" Rita Skeeter asked Daphne.

'Bring it on, bitch' Daphne said mentally although she said "Proceed, Ms. Skeeter"

"Thank you. Now, we have all heard of the infamous Christian Hansen, the muggleborn wizard who single-handedly killed most of your family and a some of the Malfoy family. There has been some shocking information that I received that said Christian Hansen dated your mother, Astoria Greengrass, back when she in her final year in Beauxbatons and onwards. There has been no information that are saying they broke up so, what I want to ask is how would you react if there is a huge chance that he is your father?" Skeeter asked as a lot of the people gasped at what she said.

"How ludicrous! Do you not know shame insinuating that Lady Greengrass is affiliated to the murderer of her entire family! The same murderer that murdered my brother, father, and mother?" Lucius suddenly said as he rose from his seat, glaring at Rita Skeeter.

"I highly appreciate your concern, Sir Malfoy but please let me handle this. She was asking for my opinion. You can confront her afterwards in private. I will lend to you a room to use." Daphne said to Lucius.

Lucius glared at Skeeter and then said "You and I are going to have a long talk afterwards." He then resumed sitting.

"To answer your question, Ms. Skeeter. I would still treat him the way as I planned from before you said your earlier statement. If he stays away from my household then I will not pursue him nor care about him but if he does not stay away and is intending harm upon me, I will then kill him before he can harm me. It is just as simple as that. Now, anymore questions?" Daphne said to the Rita Skeeter as if challenging her.

"I believe I am satisfied with your answer tonight" Skeeter said. Daphne is thinking that she is already thinking of ways on how to spy on her to get her intended reaction in private. This is why Daphne preferred a press conference, no one could easily twist whatever she is saying because there are too many witness that could easily disprove an article that are made with lies and twisted truths. Skeeter then sat down as hands are now raised in the air.

"Hi, I am Rosie Hagen from the Witch Weekly, I would like to comment on how lovely you look tonight..." the woman said while Daphne thanked the woman. "Our magazine is actually hoping on what your answer would be when we offer you to model in this week's cover of our magazine and also in our sponsor's new line of beauty products?" the woman asked

"Wow, I never thought about doing that. Let me think it over. I have still a lot to take care in my schedule either school or family businesses although I could suggest a friend to you. She would be delighted if you gave her a chance at the very least for you to let her audition in the modelling role for your sponsor's beauty products." Daphne answered as she saw Pansy Parkinson from where is standing. 'My night just keeps getting worse' Daphne told herself mentally and from there on more questions are asked and addressed.

* * *

**_ Author's Notes: _**_I just put the author's note here so that you guys can read the chapter first. Now let me just say that Daphne's dress is similar to what Selina Kyle is wearing in the masquarade charity ball in "The Dark Knight Rises". In this story, I chose to twist in the history of Harry Potter to suit this story. One of those four families are important and you will know which one if you guys remembered the OC I introduced in previous chapters. The next chapter would introduce Tracy Davies and the reason why this story is entitled "Person of Interest". Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all read my next one._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes: **Here is another chapter of Person of Interest. A few words first. As you all noticed, this fanfic is not very loyal to what J.K. Rowling established in the "Harry Potter" universe but that is the point of fanfics after all. Moving on, this chapter would introduce Tracy Davies and also reveal more of Daphne's opinion towards Voldemort and his minions. There would be a reference here of from the prologue of this story so watch for it. With all of that said; sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter_

_**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does_

* * *

Eighth Chapter: New Greengrass Manor

Point of View: Daphne

After the press conference is over, the garden party has officially started. Silver platters were floating around the garden, on it were either glasses of champagne or bite-size finger food like fried chicken drumsticks served with a honey mustard dip and seeded shrimp with a schmear. Tables and seats draped with a white linen cloth that are decorated with a bouquet of white roses are also around the garden for those that would like to sit down and have a meal. Menus and small handheld bells that be used by the guest to summon the food that they wanted to eat. Floating white paper lanterns are the source of light for the garden party as well as decorations, inspired from both the Hogwarts Great Hall and oriental culture.

"I tell you, Lady Greengrass, a full trial in the Wizengamot is not needed to deal with Dolores. The Wizengamot is never meant to be used in this manner. A trial with Hogwarts Board of Governors is more than sufficient." Cornelius Fudge said to Daphne

"Based on the current trend of news, the Wizengamot has changed since it is focusing more on being directly involved with the masses. I believe my charges are of more importance than a simple underage magic of some fifteen year old man, no matter how famous he is. Besides, Ms. Umbridge's course curriculum would put the entire British Ministry into international prejudice if word gets out that our we are no longer complying with the O.W.L. standards. The other governments would criticize us for either sinking our educational standards or being too priddeful thinking that we have the capacity to surpass the O.W.L. standards. By using the Wizengamot, we are showing to our international allies that we are taking this matter quite seriously and that this is clearly on Ms. Umbridge's own initiative, washing the Ministry's hands on ever approving the so called 'curriculum' that she is forcing upon the students." Daphne answered Fudge

"I agree with Lady Greengrass, Minister Fudge. We can definitely avoid an international incident if we use the Wizengamot. Also, compliance with the O.W.L. standards is very important in screening people that wanted to become government employees, especially Aurors. We are, after all, the closest thing that the Ministry got to serve as symbol of strength and integrity of the Ministry of Magic because as Lady Greengrass earlier mentioned, we are not allowed to form a formal military if we do not want to risk going into war with the Four Families of War. Just one of them is more than sufficient to crush us in a week." Amelia Bones said to Fudge

"Which is why the DMLE is being underfunded. As you said, we cannot risk going into war with them." Fudge said

"We restricted you form a military not a police force. How are your citizens suppose to trust a government without a police force or if this said police force is not ready to protect its citizens because of budget cut." A man said. This man is wearing a black tuxedo, with matching shoes and bow tie. He is tall and has a heavy-built with a black hair that was cut short. He has a scar that runs across his left cheek and has a five o'clock shadow beard. His eyes were molten gold. He got the attention of Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, and Daphne Greengrass.

"Who are you?" Fudge asked

"My apologies. It seems that I haven't been able to introduce myself. I am sent by the patriarch of my family to serve as their ambassador here in Britain, I am Ulfarr Geralt Ulfhildr." Ulfarr replied

"You are the ambassador? I admit, I was not expecting a man that looks like a warrior." Amelia said

"Every child in my homeland is baptized in the fires of combat. You are right to assume that I am a warrior for I am also the Lord Commander of the 43rd Battalion of our Homeland and I have a seat in our War Council" Ulfarr answered

"Good gracious! You are not only an ambassador but also a military commander. I assure you that there is no need for you to exercise your military arm in here. We are complying to your conditions, after all" Fudge said

"I hope not Minister but as an iconic man in your country said "Dark times are ahead". Our government would take any signs or rumors of threat quite seriously. 'Vigilance in times of peace; Victory in times of war' that is the family motto." Ulfarr said as reporters are gathering around him upon hearing he is the ambassador they are waiting for. Daphne slipped from the crowd, glad that he got all their attention. She went to Rick who is standing at the side while grabbing two glasses of champagne from a floating silver platter.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Rick asked Daphne as she gave him the other the other glass of champagne.

"Drinking the champagne I bought? Absolutely." Daphne replied as she gulped down her glass of champagne

"Not about that but leaving Mr. Ulfhildr amongst the vultures." Rick said while taking a swig of the champagne

"Him? He will be fine. He is probably telling them that he answer their questions in a press conference." Daphne said

"You knew him well. A girl entered the garden lounge room, by the way. Do you want me to see what she is doing. We don't want something bad happening to the guests." Rick said as he finished his drink

"I'll do it. Just tell Ulfarr that I am in the manor when he starts looking for me." Daphne said as she went to the lounge room.

As soon as she entered the room, she saw the girl staring at one of things framed and displayed in the lounge. She is wearing a white dress that ends above her knees, a matching pair of heels and pieces of silver jewellery she is wearing around her neck, her right wrist, and silver earrings on her ears. She has blonde hair tightly tied in a bun and appears to have an ample size of breast, size C or D perhaps. "At first I thought you are like the Malfoys. Very rich and most of all, a pureblood supremacist. However, I was wrong." the girl said as she saw Daphne entered the room, revealing her sapphire eyes.

"Wrong it what aspect?" Daphne asked as she closed the door.

"That you are a pureblood supremacist, of course. This was proven by you going against Prof. Umbridge even though she was backed by Lucius Malfoy but most of all is this." the girl said as she pointed the framed item she was staring at.

"You know what that is?" Daphne asked

"Of course, it is a Spanish Victory Bond issued by the US government in 1944 to the Spanish underground to support their battle against the Axis Powers. This, Daphne Greengrass, is a very muggle item." the girl said

"I don't know, maybe I like the art" Daphne said

"Please. You like Renaissance and Gothic paintings and also Realist paintings, as I have seen around inside your house. A replica of _Sacred and Profane Love_ by Titian and also _The Birth of Venus_ by Botticelli and a realist painting of Eilif Peterssen _The Salmon Fisher_. The art in the war bond is Goya. You display it for another reason." the girl said

"I'm impressed. You know art very well" Daphne said

"My mother is a muggle with an impressive background on art and history. We would always go around Europe just to visit museums and historical sites every summer. Instead of having a tour guide, she is the one touring us around the places we visit; flaunting to us her extensive knowledge on art and history. I suppose she feels left out in the family since she is just a muggle. Ah! Where are my manners. My name is..." The girl was saying until she was interrupted by Daphne

"Tracy Davies. A fifth year from the Slytherin House, the same as I. You are a Halfblood so you were a subject of Draco Malfoy's along with Theodore Nott's insults. I assure you that I am not part of anything said against you back at Hogwarts. A question though; why are there a lot of students from the Slytherin House in here?" Daphne said to her and asked

Tracy giggled and then said "We can easily get our parents' permission to excuse us for a few days as long as the proper paperwork were filed. Also, thank you for not joining in the insults but I always knew that you won't since you had it worst back in when we were first years? Tracy said

"First years? I believe you are mistaken, I entered Hogwarts this year as a Fifth year. I did not entered Hogwarts to become a first year. I skipped that" Daphne said

"No, you were known as Karen Doe when during the Welcoming Feast back when we were first years. You were dressed in second hand school robes and clothes back then and most of the Slytherin House thought you were a muggleborn. That is tantamount to blasphemy for a lot Slytherin students on all levels. Also, you had a blonde hair back then." Tracy said to Daphne

Daphne was silently staring at Tracy for awhile and then said "It seems not all of the Slytherin are stupid to not recognize me just because I dress myself better these days and just colored my hair brown and had a haircut. I believe you knew what happened to me as 'Karen Doe' during our first year." Daphne said

"It was the most talked about topic back then in the house until Harry Potter broke into the Third Floor Corridor. You suffered serious injuries after four seventh year students from our house bullied you. It was said that you broke one of your arms and some of your ribs on the right so I conclude that the Seventh Years used a Blasting Charm against you. Whatever you did to those Seventh Years must have driven them mad. You were always a fighter back then, after you overpowered and broke the legs and arms of Crabbe and Goyle in seconds as Malfoy run away like a coward. Whatever you did to those Seventh Years must have pissed them off. I heard they were beaten to pulp. We were all made to swore not to say a word of it to non-Slytherins by Prof. Snape and Dumbledore" Tracy said

"I didn't beat them all up. The Blasting Charm injured and disoriented me after the charm hit me directly as I finished beating the first guy. Some else beat them up, someone saved me from them." Daphne stated

"I heard, apparently they said it was a boy and he was faster and stronger than anything they have ever seen. That is as they were being expelled, of course. You don't know who your saviour is?" Tracy asked

"Back then, I don't know but now I know. Ulfarr Geralt Ulfhildr, the ambassodor from the House of Ulfhildr. I was still awake when he beat them up and he was much faster and stronger than me or anything I have ever seen. The arseholes didn't stand a chance." Daphne said

"Wow, but where did you went back when you ran away? You went in the Forbidden Forest after your wounds are healed and we speculated that you were killed or eaten by whatever creatures in that forest." Tracy asked

"I addressed too many questions tonight Tracy. I will answer that one on some other time. Enjoy the art, food, or drinks if you like but I must go now. Unfortunately, I have other guests to attend." Daphne said as she was going out of the room until Tracy said

"You made things interesting back then like Potter. Would you do the same this year?"

Daphne glanced at her and said "You have no idea" and then she left.

* * *

"You gave me a hard time" Ulfarr said to Daphne as he found her in a secluded part of the garden

"You are an ambassador, dealing with the press is part of the job" Daphne said

"Besides that, what are you thinking in going against Umbridge?" Ulfarr asked her

"Advancing our plans." Daphne replied

"Enlighten me." he said

"I am showing the British people that I am ready handle my position in the Wizengamot if I beat her in the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot would then listen to my advice regarding any legislations they would consider to pass or not. Things would then go according to plan, although much faster." Daphne said

"I admit that it does hasten the plan but is it for the plan or you just want the British people to be more prepared against Voldemort by having better DADA education?" Ulfarr asked

"In my opinion, going against Voldemort is beneficial for the plan. The British Magical Government would collapse under his rule. He might even trigger an international conflict when he started attacking other governments. The Russians and the Americans would only aid the other governments when Voldemort's forces got close to them. They would surely put a stop to Voldemort's forces but then, they may annex the nations that fell under Voldemort 's campaign and that might trigger a Wizarding Cold War. We definitely don't want that. The Northern Alliance and the Wizard's Republic of China wants them to be allies with one another, not rivals." Daphne answered

"What you said is a possibility, a strong possibility, but I know that you wanted to avenge the family of Richard Reese, your mentor when you are still a street rat and your current butler. His wife and daughter were murdered by Death Eaters which lead to his ruin from an outstanding British Citizen to becoming a homeless man on the streets. He obviously meant a lot to you, seeing how you take the names of his beloved ones into your own name. 'Daphne' the named of his late daughter and 'Jessica' the name of his late wife." Ulfarr said to Daphne

"What you said is true, Ulfarr, I don't deny I want to avenge Rick's family for his sake but that is just consolation prize compared to the success of the plan. I am still loyal and committed." Daphne said

"I know you are. I don't doubt that. However, I still got a job for you" Ulfarr said

"I thought you don't doubt me? Fine, what is the job?" Daphne said

"I don't doubt your loyalty or commitment but I just want you to compensate the trouble you gave to me and for the future ones you will do next." Ulfarr said handing to Daphne a folder

"So this is a series of jobs? Very well, I accept." Daphne said as she opened the folder and read its contents

"The first among the many. Everything is set and ready. I want you to give a message to the person of interest, tonight" Ulfarr said

"Alright. What is the message?" Daphne asked

"War" Ulfarr said

* * *

Location: Paris, France

Point of View: Not Applicable

"What do you mean my car was stolen, you piece of shit!" Andrei Strakosha said over the telephone while he is driving his car. He is wearing a leather jacket over his red dress shirt. He is fat, judging from just looking at his abdomen, face, neck...basically, he is just fat. He has black balding hair and he is sporting a moustache. He is currently riding a red Range Rover Sport and he said over his phone "What are you blabbering about? FIND IT!"

The moment he said those words, a speeding silver Porsche Boxster with a custom set of chrome wheels rammed the right side of the SUV he is currently riding. Both vehicles skidded off the road and crashed towards the wall. The intact door of the sports car opened and a girl came out. She is wearing a pinstripe, brown two-piece suit while wearing a pair of brown leather shoes and a pair of brown leather gloves. She has brown hair tied to a ponytail hairstyle and she also has emerald green eyes. She is now approaching Andrei, where his legs were pinned down because of the crash.

"I found your car" Daphne Greengrass said to Andrei

"Uhhh, you...do you... know... who am I, bushter?" Andrei said as he is now staring at Daphne

"Of course! Andrei Strakosha, the handler of the human smuggling and illegal prostitution operations of 'Bodark' in Paris. 46 years old, Albanian, obese, divorced but got an eleven year old son that is studying in Britain. Seems like a nice kid. Should I give him a ride, Andrei?" Daphne said while tapping the totalled SUV of Andrei.

"No!...not my boy...what do you want?" Andrei pleaded from Daphne

"I want you to deliver a message" Daphne said

"Alright...I can do that..." Andrei said as Daphne pointed an intricately decorated gun to him. "No! No need to do that! Please! There must be some other way..." Andrei pleaded as Daphne shot him in the head, killing him.

Daphne then put her gun in her holster and brought out a plastic bag containing a huge amount of hair. She scattered its contents inside the sports car and flames erupted from her hands and she fired it towards the vehicles as she is walking away, igniting the car and soon it was enveloped by a huge flame. Daphne gave one last look to her work and then, she disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

_The phrase "Person of Interest" means a suspect, target, or a material witness used by law enforcement_

_"Bushter" is the Albanian word for bitch_

_The Range Rover Sport suggest the timeline of the story, further proving that I took a liberty in changing a lot of things in the lore._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes: **Here is a new chapter of Person of Interest. Now I changed my writing style a little to match the POVs of the person per chapter and to express more of their personality and emotions. I hope you guys like it. As I said that, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does_

* * *

Ninth Chapter: Salem, Massachusetts, United States of America

Point of View: Astoria

Fuck. That's the first word that into my mind. After helping out in organizing the upcoming parent-teacher night and another session of Krav Maga class, it was raining...hard. She was prepared for the rain though, she brought a portable umbrella however, the wind is so strong that it bent the fucking thing to some weird angles. So here I am, being drenched by this fucking rain in the middle of the side-walk with all my stuff in the bag being drenched too while still holding what used to be an umbrella.

"Man! It's freezing!" I said as I walked on. The surroundings were so dull, so relaxing in my opinion. It just made everything so...grey. Grey clouds, grey buildings, and even a grey side-walk. It would make someone from inside their homes or office to feel asleep. That's right, that is what I need. Sleep. No matter, I am almost at my destination. When I am home, I would get all the sleep I could get and more. I might get sick, aching muscles and the freezing rain. The perfect combination to get sick. I then looked at the glass window of some establishment just to see how miserable I look like. My blonde hair that normally reaches my back is now sticking to my face, and my long-sleeved grey cotton shirt is also sticking to my body and my red bra can be already seen through the shirt. It just emphasizes a source of amazement and jealousy of the boys and girls from my school, my size D breast or in how the boy would scale it as '**D**amn girl!' which is an improvement from '**C**an't complain'.

I brought out my phone to call my dad but it is in the pocket of my now drenched jeans. What a fucking genius must I have been to put it there when it is raining hard. Thank god the phone is still working. I immediately got in the store to cover myself from the rain and called my dad.

"Hey dad" I said

"Yeah Ria? my dad said, calling me in my nickname

"Well it's raining hard and I am drenched so I have to cover myself from the rain, can you pick me up from where I am?" I said

"No problem, where are you at?" my dad said

"Thanks, I am in a..." I said and then stopped as I take a look at where I am now. It has dark wooden walls, dark, and the smell of beer and cigarettes is just so strong. There is a counter on one side with stuffed heads of bears on display over it. A bartender that is bigger than any man I have ever seen is there in the counter, serving a bottle of beer to one of his customers currently sitting by the counter. There are a total of thirteen men in the bar except the bartender. Five of them are looking at me or more like, at my boobs. What did I do to get this unlucky? I then asked the bartender "Excuse me sir, what is the name of this place?"

"Blackbear Tavern, amiga. Let me guess, you taking cover from the rain?" the Bartender asked

"Yes and thank you" I said and then I spoke to my dad over the phone "Blackbear Tavern. Dad, please hurry. Some men here are giving me weird looks."

"Got it Ria. I'll be there before they can do anything stupid." my dad said as he ended the call.

"Can I get you anything, amiga? A hot cup of coffee or chocolate perhaps?" the bartender asked

"2 glasses of bourbon. Three fingers and no ice please" I replied which surprised the bartender

"Bourbon? You know, some girls would ask for beer, margarita, martini or some other cocktails for drinks" the bartender said

"I am not like the other girls" I said to him

"Ha! You got that right! I like you , the name is Carlos by the way." Carlos said as he served what I ordered. I noticed something tucked on his back, a newspaper of some kind.

"Thanks Carlos. Say, Is that the paper for today?" I asked him as I pointed at it

"This? Naaah! It's from yesterday and it's not even from this country. I just read it for the funny comics" Carlos said as he tried to hide the newspaper which just gave me more glimpse of it.

"You do know Carlos that there are wards in place here to keep muggles from accidentally getting in" I told him

"What! No we don't. Not at the moment, we are upgrading our wards at the moment...oh mierda!" Carlos said as he covered his mouth with his giant hands

"Relax Carlos. I'm a witch. Why do you think that I knew about wards and stuff." I told him as I raised my glass to him and took a sip of my bourbon.

Carlos seemed to relax and said "How did you found out? As I said, the wards are being upgraded at the moment."

"Well, there was a Hispanic half-giant that so graciously served me my drinks and the British Daily Prophet you tucked behind your back." I answered him while I took another sip from my glass. Damn, this bourbon is like burning my throat. Wait, this isn't bourbon, its firewhiskey.

"Oh, I should be careful next time. Maybe hide the paper properly. Want to see the...hey! We don't serve alcoholic drinks to minors." Carlos said as he put his hands on his hips

"You just did, amigo. And you served me firewhiskey but I don't mind." I said as I finished gulping down the glass."Can I see the paper please?" I said to him in a very girly tone, trying to look cute.

Carlos just stared at me and said "Oh, alright! Here and let me take care of your clothes for you" He said as he gave me the paper and pointed his 20 inch wand at me, non-verbally casting the spell.

"Wait!" I said but I was too late. My clothes, things, and myself are instantly dried by the spell and I immediately checked my phone. As I expected, it went haywire and is now as good as broke. I then stared at Carlos and he just gave me a weak smile.

"Tell you what, amiga. Whatever you order is on the house today...but you can no longer serve alcoholic drinks to you. I am a very responsible adult, I tell you." Carlos said as he was trying to compensate in destroying my phone. The bells on the main entrance chimed, signalling that someone just came in. Dressed in a black gabardine trench coat over a white dress shirt, grey slacks, and black leather shoes was my dad. He has his black hair roughly slicked back, grey eyes, and a full beard since he hasn't shaved for a month and a half. He is 5'10 feet tall and has a good, lean built. That is really my dad, Maxwell Carter and he is carrying a large black umbrella with his left hand and a night stick on the other. How thoughtful of him.

He scanned the bar and when he saw me, he approached and said "Told you I would get here before they try anything stupid. Is that for me?" He pointed at the glass of firewhiskey on the counter to which I nodded. "Thanks" He said as he grabbed the glass as he took a sip.

"Hey dad, this is Carlos, he is the bartender. Carlos, this is my dad, Maxwell Carter. I am Astoria Carter, by the way. Oh dad, he was just graciously telling me that everything we order is on the house tonight, right amigo?" I said to Carlos as he was just staring at us.

"But, but...Fine, but you pay for your drinks. You mister should know that your daughter just drank a glass of an alcoholic drink" Carlos said trying to get back at me for including my dad on his offer.

"Beer?" my dad asked

"Firewhiskey" I answered

"Bad girl, I got to punish you. I got to be a responsible parent after all" My dad said as he took another swig from the glass. Well, that didn't went well. "So I'll have a grilled, one-pound steak with honey hickory sauce. Also, may I have one more glass of this. I don't have Galleons so I'll pay you in dollars, is that fine with you?" My dad ordered and asked Carlos and he just nodded.

"How about you, amiga?" Carlos asked me

"I'll just have fish and chips with a bottle of butterbeer. Thank you Carlos." I said as I grabbed the newspaper that Carlos left on the counter as he went to the kitchen. What got my attention was my father's reaction when he saw the headline. '**Daphne Greengrass and the Press Conference**: All you need to know about the press conference and her answers to the questions.' and then I saw a picture of a beautiful girl in an elegant black cocktail dress, wearing a pearl necklace as her only jewellery, and a white shawl draped over her arms."An entire issue of the Daily Prophet all about her? She must be important" I said and my dad then snapped out of his stare

"Yeah, she must be. Say Ria, what happened to you and Jonathan? Wasn't your boyfriend suppose to drop you off at the apartment?" my dad said as he just changed the topic. That is just weird. Let us just say that I got my father's inquisitive mind and I so wanted to ask him a question on why he is changing the topic but it took every fibre of my being not to grill him in the public. Later, I will grill him later at home.

"Ex-boyfriend. We broke up earlier." I told him

"Can't say I am surprise but what happened?" he asked me

"Well, things were not working out to begin with but the tipping point was when I was helping out with the teachers earlier. They told me to get some supplies in the basement, so I did what they asked. When I got there, I saw him making out with some girl in a room. They saw me and the girl asked him 'Isn't that your girlfriend' and I just replied 'Ex' and then I left. After that, I just got a fantastic session in Krav Maga class today. It was like all the thoughts about him just vanished as I was sparring with the other guys, strangely therapeutic, I tell you" I told my father in a cheerful voice

"And here I thought you are trying to be dramatic. With the rain and you being drenched. I thought you were like...you know 'crying in the rain' or something as cliché as that" My dad said as Carlos brought to us our meal. Man! the smell of the meal alone is already delicious. The look on my dad's face also says the same of what I had in mind.

I immediately picked up my fork and knife and took a slice of the soft and tender fish and I took a bite. Wow! If the smell alone is already delicious, the taste is exponentially better. I then told my dad as he is also taking his first bite of his steak "We are going to pay him, right? This is like the best fish I have ever eaten in my entire life." I told my dad as Carlos just laughed at my reaction

"It's food for the gods, Ria. I am really going to pay him." my dad replied which made Carlos laugh harder.

"Well, let me tell you two that I didn't cook that. Sharpblade did. He is going to like your reactions." Carlos said but a voice interrupted him

"Don't bother, I heard it." Sharpblade said as I look down from the counter and I saw a goblin wearing in what appears to be a chef's attire, complete with a hat. To add a goblin effect to his look, there is a knife belt around his waist that is completely filled with sharp looking knives with some still having stains of fresh blood on it.

"Well, master goblin. You are a genius with your work. The meal is more than delicious. It's heavenly" I told Sharpblade. He just laughed at my words

"Of course it is! Though this is the first time I saw a human that was not surprised that I am a goblin." Sharpblade said

"Well, I thought her not to easily judge anyone based on what they are but on who they are. In our opinion, you are a master chef which is what we are praising. You being a goblin just elevates that." my dad said to Sharpblade

"A good philosophy to follow. You and your wife raised your daughter well." Sharpblade said

"Ummm, my wife is dead for more than 15 years but I thank you nonetheless." my dad told Sharpblade admittedly

"Too bad, and here I thought I got another loyal customer. Anyway, back to the kitchens I am going now. Can't trust those house elves to follow my instructions properly. May we see you two again soon and don't forget to pay and also a generous tip" Sharpblade said in a very goblin-like attitude, the pride and greed for money, as he went back to the kitchens laughing.

"You sure Ria that you don't feel bad about Jonathan cheating on you? I mean that you insisted that he is great kid and that you believed that you two would be good together" my dad asked trying to bring up the previous topic.

Fuck. Tears are forming around my eyes as I remembered that bastard. I mean, why did he do it? I'm not bad looking. I am quite pretty actually with a lot of the boys from school appreciating my looks...and my figure. Sure, I'm a bit of a tomboy in my attitude but that is what you get in not having a female figure in my life, with my bad always seemed at home since he got a 'home-based' business he told me. Anyway, as the tears on my eyes are forming up, I just slumped my head on the counter to cover the shame of crying in the public. I felt my dad awkwardly putting his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "Not helping" I told him with my face still pressed against the cold wood of the counter.

* * *

"Dad, what is going on?" I asked my dad as we entered our apartment. The apartment unit that we have three bedrooms with a light blue colored walls and white painted ceiling. The decors of our apartment is very simplistic with not much personality, black leather couch in front of an 21 inch television, a narra table and chairs varnished in a dark colored coating we use if want eat dinner here, carpeted floors, and a very simple kitchen with clean, silver cookware hanging on the wall. It is devoid of any personality because we just moved here because I insisted I wanted to study in Salem Institute of Magic or in its more formal name 'Salem WItches' Institute' so he bought this apartment for us so I that I could stay here instead of the dorms while also looking after me. That is just him paranoid, like usual. I just wanted to study with the rest of the kids with the same age as I, to know what it feels like instead of being home-schooled by my own dad teaching me magic while he also taught me muggle stuff like using a computer properly, math, science, basically a course that can be found in muggle schools to something much more complex like making programs and such. So far, my dad is a good and very knowledgeable teacher unlike the teachers from school. However, as I thought on the way here; I am guessing that my dad is hiding himself along with me from something and I am guessing the Greengrass family is involved.

"What do you mean Ria..." he said until he saw me clutching on the copy of the Daily Prophet from the bar. "I guess you saw my reaction back in the bar. Very well, I will tell you my side of the story before you read whatever it is on that paper. Please, sit down." my dad said as he sat down on the couch. I then sat beside him.

"I guess there is really a reason why you are kind of a paranoid" I said trying to brighten the mood.

"Well, I really am a paranoid as your mother said" He replied as he reached for his back pocket and brought out his wallet. He opened it and brought out a magical picture of him and my mother when they were younger. It was in some bar since both my dad and my late mother got drinks on their hands, a mug of beer for my dad while my mom got some cocktail that is possibly a glass of martini, and they still looked like college students that were having drinks with their friends. My dad was wearing some dorky glasses, round and wire rimmed, and he is wearing what looks like an aviators jacket and a khaki pants and a pair of black leather winter boots. However, my dad just looks so plain compared to my mom. My mother is just drop dead gorgeous. She has a long & wavy blonde hair and a figure similar to a model and an ample size of breast. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse that appears to be tailored for her size with the same can be said to her pants and a pair of heeled boots. She appears to be some kind of a rich girl since she got a beautiful bracelet on her right wrist and necklace on her neck...wait a minute, rich girl?

"She is very beautiful, isn't she? I am so glad that you got her most of her physical features. You are like a carbon copy of her, Ria" My dad said as he looked at the photo and then at me

"Astoria. You named me after, right?" I told him as I was still looking at my mother, mesmerized to her beauty even though it is just a black and white photo. She still manages to look very feminine with class with just a simple attire through her posture and how she moves in the picture with such grace like it was ingrained into her to move like that passively. I felt so bad on how a bit of a tomboy I am.

"Yes, her name was Astoria Regina Liane Delacour Greengrass. Delacour being the surname of her mother who is French while Greengrass is the surname of her father." My dad said to me while he is still staring at me. I suddenly looked at him

"Greengrass...GREENGRASS! How the hell did she fell in love with you?" I screamed at my dad

"Ouch, of all the things you could have asked like 'how did we meet'; you asked how she fell in love with me. That kind of hurts my feelings, Ria. Although, compared to her, I am kind of plain looking." my dad said to me

"You think" I told him like I was mocking him. Wow, I just got more questions about my mom and my dad but I believed that I have to prioritize my questions. I then asked him "Does that mean that this Daphne Greengrass is my sister? It says here that she is also her mother."

"I believe so. I didn't even knew that you had a sister until I saw that copy but before you open that newspaper, I want to tell you a story." my dad told me. I just stared at him and the newspaper but then I chose to listen to his story.

"You should know that there was a marriage contract between your mother to some other rich man but she did not cared and chose to be with me. It was the best five years of my life but I did not want her to be ostracized from her family by marrying me, a muggleborn so I approached the head of her family, her father. Before I even I approach her dad, I tried to build some kind of credential like a hero image or something to impress him so I became an Auror. It was easy to join that time since Voldemort and his minions were still present during that time in Britain so there really was a lack of manpower to combat him that the British Ministry of Magic needs."

"The training is just so quick but I was trained and grilled back then by Mad-Eye Moody, the best Auror in Britain during that time. For a year, I was so dedicated in saving and protecting as much lives as I can that I almost forgot I was just doing it to make an impressive image for her father. By the time I realized it, I am already one of the best Aurors around because of my unorthodox style in dealing with Death Eaters and with saving a lot of innocent lives. By then, I knew I was ready to face the head of the Greengrass Family."

"Let me guess, it didn't end well" I asked him, already got a feeling that this is a tragic love story.

"Yes, my reputation as a Auror did not impressed him so I tried another approach; I told him that my main career is being a scientist or an 'inventor' as I told him so I revealed to him what me and my other friends were working on." my dad told me

"Which is?" I asked him

"You know how magic and electronics cannot co-exist together right?" he asked me as I nodded. "Electronics go haywire whenever in close contact to magical energies but we managed to built a device that would allow both of these energies to co-exist" my dad told me and stayed silent for a while to allow what he said to me sink in.

Whoa! I totally didn't expected that one. "That is awesome! That could deliberately mean that co-existence with muggles is possible. We can interact or even help them in their endeavors without risking to reverting their technology back to the 18th century." I told my dad but he raised his hand, signalling that he wants to speak.

"Well, yes. That was a great objective that we even had and her father appeared to like the idea of what we have built but he grilled me more about the device because he said that is just a piece of a grander invention." he told me

"So I told him. I told him that it was just a piece for a device that would allow us all to easily predict the feature...no 'predict' is no longer the right word at the moment. It is more like 'to know' the future. We built it so that we can know great disasters or acts of terror that can endanger all so that we can fully prepare for it or to prevent it. We first built a device that would allow electronics to exist with the presence of magic to allow the major design of a function of the 'contrivance', that is the closest word I can describe the device, and that is to built it like a computer. Computers sort through trillions of data and information in seconds and that function is what we need to allow the 'contrivance' to sort through all the prophecies and even minor predictions that it would definitely see. Especially since we wanted it to have an AI function to sort gazillions of information that the entire contrivance would see and to improve the contrivance from the inside while also protecting it from those that would abuse it, an idea I propose since I am quite paranoid."

"He then asked me if what I said is true about no one abusing it and I told him that yes, no one would since I gave the contrivance something much more complex than an AI, I gave it a piece of my soul. This intelligence in the machine chose to restrict the machine from anybody than us, the creators, since back then, Voldemort's forces are hunting us down. It reasoned that even if Voldemort is gone, it would not give full authority to anybody else since any information it will provide has a huge risk of being abused."

"Asked me then if that meant that meant that I am the only that has access to the contrivance since most of our team is already dead and the last two of my friends can no longer be found. I told him yes, the contrivance would give me full access but I really should have stopped talking at that moment but I didn't"

"What do you mean dad?" I asked him as his stare just suddenly became hollow. I didn't like it since I think that something scary happened.

"In the end, the intelligence of the contrivance is a piece of my soul so it share my preferences and objects of affection. I told him that it can give access to your mother and to my children...to you and apparently to her since I love you all and the contrivance now shares the same level of affection that I would give you all." he told me as he also pointed at the picture of Daphne Greengrass. I am really getting afraid of what is going to happen next in his story.

"He then grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey, poured a glass for two and gave me the other one. He told me that he is sold that he is going to allow me to marry your mother and the drink is for a toast. I accepted the glass and as I was drinking it, he just suddenly stunned me. I woke up later, in some chamber that has a lot of blood stains and what I saw as torturing devices. I was tied in a chair and I was unable to move. Her father came in the chamber along with a man I identified as Abraxas Malfoy, one of the suspected Death Eaters that I know. It was then that I knew that the head of the Greengrass family was a secret supporter of Voldemort and I just spilled everything to him, naively thinking that my invention would get me enough credit to allow marriage to your mother. They then told me that Voldemort was very interested in the contrivance and that he wants me to tell them where it is hidden. They told me that if I told me where it is, my death would be quick and painless and if I don't; well they just told me that 'we are going to have some fun'. I asked him if your mother knew that he tortures people 'for fun' he replied quite truthfully that 'not yet' since she lived in France for seven years with her maternal family, the Delacours. However, he told me that she will come around after they marry her to the son of Abraxas Malfoy, Arctus. I didn't told them where it is so they tortured me. I can't remember for how long they tortured me but I tried to hold on for as long as I can."

"I eventually gave up the information about the contrivance so they got me out of the chamber and into the woods, I thought back then that they were going to execute me but then someone saved me and it turns out that my two friends that helped me in building the machine was there along with their own friends. When I was rescued, they told me that the contrivance 'predicted' that I was in danger and it knew that I was being tortured. They knew I was going to break so they transferred the machine first in advance as it informed them of my predicament and prepared and waited in that woods to rescue me."

"I am cutting the story short. What you will read in that paper is that I killed the rest of the Greengrass family along with some of members of the Malfoy family. I tell you that it is true but they never knew my motive. It was out of grudge but specifically towards your mother's dad and Abraxas Malfoy. I just so happened to be driven with so much rage that I killed a lot of the Greengrasses among others. My primary objective then was to rescue your mother from that sick family. I managed to reach where she was being held and I already saw that she was going into labour. My friend that has a background in the field of Healing Arts performed the giving birth process while I held our position. The baby was born and it was you. My friend, gave you to your mother first so that she can hold you and then to me so that I can hold you too. However, a new wave of attack occured and your mother and my friend screamed at me, telling me to go and save you from that place. I obeyed and since then I run away from the British Ministry of Magic, with you and lived here in America." he told me as he finished his story but he then added "All these years, I always thought that you are my only child, I knew that they both died but to know right now that I have another daughter? That you have a twin sister? I am glad that she lived but I am also terrified that she will think of me as some murderer of her mother and more terrified to you, as I thought you would not want to be with me anymore after I tell you this tale."

"So, let me get this straight. Your real name is Christian Hansen, not Maxwell Carter?" I asked him to which he just nodded

"Ok, dad. You should know that I won't abandon you nor I am afraid of you right now. You have raised me on your own all these years and you never treated me wrong. I don't know about others but I don't see a murderer in you. You are just some super smart, kind of a paranoid dad that loves and protects me although he has this mysterious 'home-based' business. You raised me to judge a character on who they are, not on what they are. What I said is you, not the murderer that the media portrays. In my mind forever, you are my father that has been with me for all these years." I truthfully told to which he just smiles with what appears to be tears of joy coming out of his eyes. Now he is just being dramatic.

"Besides, it is kinda cool to know that your dad is some sort of cool inventor and a war veteran . It is like an action hero in those movies that gets the hot girl" I told him jokingly. He just laughed at what I said

"A question though, would we uhmmm, try to talk to her? I mean my sister, Daphne. God! What are we going to talk about? What would she be like? She might turned out to be some sort of a bitch or something." I said as my dad just laughed harder

"You have to know that my first description of your mother's attitude when we first met was that she was kind of bitchy." My dad said as he seem to grab something from his other pocket. He then showed me a wand but it is not his wand. It is 12 inches and it has some intricate leaf pattern etched on it. "Here. Your new wand. Now, I know that still got your other one but this one is untraceable. I made it so you can perform magic without the risk of being caught. Be careful though, you know full well that there is no way you can't be traced if you do it in front of the muggle public. Also, in case of extreme emergency, break that wand." He told me as it just confused me

"Break the what? Why?" I asked him

"I am expecting sooner or later that someone might notice your similar appearance with Daphne and bad elements might pursue you. If you break that wand, it will release an energy explosion not harmful to living beings but it will disable the magic and electronics within the blast radius for a short period of time." my dad told me quite seriously

I just stared and him and thinking: is he getting more paranoid or he is expecting something bad to happen?


	11. Chapter 10

**_Author's Notes:_**_ Hey fellas. Here is another chapter of Person of Interest. Now, I'm glad to let you all know that I will follow through with what you guys suggested before; pair Daphne with Harry. I had been reading other Harry X Daphne fanfics to get a feel of doing it but you guys are welcome to point out to me if I am going too fast or too slow with the progression of their eventual attraction with one another...I believe it would be more like very slow since in this fanfic, Harry respects Daphne but he does not really trust her and Daphne is not really the trusting type in general so that would complicate things. Please review, it helps writers like me to make the story better for you all. That is all I got to say for now so sit back, relax, and enjoy reading the chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, you all know who does._

* * *

Tenth Chapter: Hogwarts Castle

Point of View: Harry

It has been a month since our meeting with Daphne and she was right about getting a sick leave. You see, I tried consulting Madam Pomfrey about it and she performed a diagnosis. She told me that I should go to St. Mungo's Hospital for a more extensive check-up and possibility of addressing it. I asked her about goblins and saying that she was surprise is an understatement. She was appalled by it by stating that 'goblins are very not hospitable and known to charge you a lot of money for a simple check-up' but she did say that goblins are more knowledgeable in Dark Arts than humans. She told me that if I am really serious about going to the Goblin Nation, she suggested that I should bring someone that has experienced bargaining with them or else I might lose, at the very least, one-third of my money from my trust vault and someone that is very smart and cannot be deceived lightly. She signed and gave me a permit that allows me to leave Hogwarts to tend to my scar for at least 3 days or at most, 6 months. I requested that I should allow a slot for a chosen companion and I promise in return that I will not be gone for months or weeks but just for days unless it is really grave. She relented but told me to have the permit signed by the Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress or the Headmaster himself.

Meeting the Headmaster...I am not sure that is a good idea anymore. Daphne's words about him echoed in my head repeatedly and I believe that there is truth in what she said. Don't get me wrong, I still believe that Dumbledore will not lead me to harm or anything but that's the point, he keeps treating me like an innocent child that should always be sheltered. He still thinks that I am an innocent boy which was further enforced on how I didn't turned out to be resentful and ruled by anger. However, Dumbledore should know that my experience from my first two years alone is enough to erase any trace of innocence in me so I believe that he should stop treating me like a child. Anyway, I am still not sure how I could say that to him so I decided to speak with Prof. McGonagall instead for the permission. I am currently sitting in the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating two pieces of toast with an egg omelette and 3 pieces of bacon along with a glass of milk.

"Hey Harry, you read about this killer on the loose?" Ron asked with his mouth still has a lot of food. Seriously, will he stop doing that. That is just nasty.

"Ron, swallow your food first before you speak! I swear, you are making almost everyone sitting by this table lose their appetite." Hermione said to him which made him gulp it down. Good and thank you Hermione for vocalizing my concern.

"Well, not really Ron but please give me a summary. I still got a lot to do especially the sick leave." I told him

"Oh right! Ok, well there has been this killer that is specifically targeting a muggle crime syndicate. She has killed members of the syndicate and sabotaged their operations. Normally, we won't be concerned but apparently the killer is suspected to be a witch because of the consistent claims of the suspects caught stating that the woman does the 'impossible'." Ron said

"She?" I asked him

"Well yeah. The muggle criminals are always unsure how she looks like but they are certain it was a woman and always seem to wear an expensive trouser suit. Sometimes, she wears a mask but they are sure that she is blonde due to past confrontations. Well, that is according to the prophet." Ron told them. Hmmm, I got a suspicion on who it was and my gut is really telling me that I am right.

"Well what does the criminal syndicate deal in? Why does she seem to target them?" Hermione asked while she took a sip from her mug of coffee.

"The syndicate is called 'Bodork'...no, 'Bodark'. According to the paper, it is Bodark. Apparently, they are famous in 'human trafficking' I don't know what that is and smuggling. They are pretty infamous for 'illegal organ trading'...that sounds bad. The DMLE is still investigating the issue so no statements are still given though they said that the crimes of the group is more than enough to warrant somebody to target them out of vengeance, most specially if the perpetrator is a woman." Ron told them as he read through the newspaper again.

I am now strongly convince that it is her but why? Why now? Why not before? They were never really able to hurt her, right? Well, Hermione looked stunned when she heard of Bodark. My guess is she got the suspicion of who it was, and it is the same person we are thinking. Ron seemed surprised with Hermione's reaction and then he asked "Hey, you alright Hermione?"

This got Hermione's attention and she replied "Well, I heard about them in my childhood. Bad stuff, really bad. Human Trafficking, for your information Ron, is that they are illegally trade people, usually women, as commodities and against their wishes usually for sexual related crimes. Illegal Organ Trading is worse. It means they butcher people just to sell their body parts, primarily organs like the heart, kidneys, liver, and eyes." That made Ron stunned and he is looking quite sick too. Please don't vomit Ron, that will definitely ruin my day.

"And I thought muggles are not capable of doing those...atrocities. You made those guys sound comparable to Death Eaters." Ron said as he gulped down his pumpkin juice.

"No, they are not the same. Death Eaters are bigots while Bodark just do those acts for money. Both are evil ideologies but different, nonetheless." Hermione told him as silence seemed to have took over.

I don't like this silence. It is kind of depressing. It is just too early for that so I said "Hey Hermione, do you know where Prof. McGonagall is right now?"

"Well, she would be in her office right now. You going to ask her to sign it?" Hermione asked

"Yeah and Ron, did Bill replied about accompanying me in the Goblin Nation? He is the only guy I knew that can interact with goblins and not be swindled by them?" I answered Hermione and questioned Ron

"Yeah, about that. Apparently, Bill cannot join you there since he got this pile of work in Gringotts and also giving some English lessons to a French intern. I'm sorry mate. Maybe you could ask Dad...no, no that is a bad idea...maybe mom...no, no, no that is even worse." Ron told me. Not good. I may not care much about my money but that does not mean I should just blindly use it all up in one place. I am no gambler for Merlin's sake! Though I can't seem to think of options that I can use. No matter, I shall tackle that issue after I talked to Prof. McGonagall. She may know someone.

"It's alright Ron. I will figure something out. Hermione, can you accompany me in going to Prof. McGonagall's office? I got a feeling I might need a lot of brainpower in meeting her, especially going to the Goblin Nation." I told Hermione although my suspicion was Dumbledore might be there.

"I got free time so sure. You want to go now?" Hermione asked me to which I just nodded.

"Bye Ron, see you later and good luck with the tryouts." I told him as I rose from my seat and left the Great Hall along with Hermione.

As we are walking in the corridor, Hermione just suddenly said "So Harry, have you decided yet about what we asked of you?"

Oh, that. You see, Hermione came up with this idea to form a defence club to train ourselves in getting better at defence spells so we could pass the O.W.L.s since Umbridge is definitely not going to teach us any spells at all. She also said that the club is to prepare against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I was sold to the idea. I really am but you see, there has been a problem. She wanted me to teach the ones that would sign up. I didn't like that since what do you expect out of a Fifth Year student. I was just way to lucky these past years to survive but then, I remembered Daphne. She said that Voldemort's supporters are gearing up for something big. It made me feel that we are underprepared for it especially with a Ministry that is too stubborn to consider that Voldemort is alive and way too busy with a smear campaign against me and Dumbledore. What a nice way to waste resource but then I fear that even with the Order of the Phoenix reconstituted, it is still not enough to match their preparation. That made me reply to her that I will think about it before but now..."Yeah about that, alright. I agree but I got a condition." I told her

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked me

"Let us get Daphne into this. I strongly believe that she is more experienced in this field, especially with what I suspect she was doing right now. We really need to prepare and I mean against _him_; not the O.W.L.s. Truthfully, I am more concerned in fighting his followers and surviving against him than my grades for the moment. You get what I am saying Hermione." I told her which just made her stop and seems to be thinking about it.

"You are right Harry but we have to present the idea to her in a way that she can benefit from it. We are no longer friends, Harry, so we have to negotiate to her professionally and business-like." Hermione just told me

"Alright so let us ask her later after Prof. McGonagall. We have a free period so hopefully we can find her by then." I told her as we resumed our walk.

* * *

Thankfully, Dumbledore is not there though Prof. McGonagall grilled us about it. She seemed to have understood and I asked her if she knew somebody that can accompany me in the Goblin Nation. Unfortunately, she did not know anyone except Prof. Flitwick since she admitted to me that she no one asked before about going to the Goblin Nation. She said she will discuss it with the faculty and told me in the meantime to consider bringing Hermione since she is someone that cannot be easily fooled by goblins although I would have to find someone that has done business with them before. Hermione beamed with joy upon hearing this since she has never seen the Goblin Nation...the same as I. Prof. McGonagall however said that if we really are going there, we would need to be accompanied by an adult and she will give us homework from each subject we are taking to compensate for the days we would be gone.

So here I am, listening to Hermione talking about things ranging from the Goblin Nation, Goblin Culture to even Goblin cuisine; treating it a field trip rather than me getting examined. "...I just read that it is an underground nation. The book always say that it was a sight to behold and apparently, they live together or neighbours with the Dwarves. That depends on who you read but I think we shall find out when we get there."

"Ummm, Hermione, we really need to find Daphne for...you know...about it." I reminded her...and also to indirectly shut her up about Goblin stuff.

"What do you need me for and about what exactly?" a voice said which made both of us turn around. There we saw Daphne that has just gotten out of the bathroom, drying her hands with a white silk handkerchief and giving us an inquisitive look. Well, that got Hermione's attention since she stopped rambling about goblins and is now looking at her.

"Can we talk...in private please." I told her.

She is just staring, and starting, and staring until she said "Alright" as she retreated back into the bathroom. Both me and Hermione followed her and closed the door. Hermione casted privacy charms to truly secure the room. "So, we are now talking in private, what is it that you wanted to ask about me?"

"Well, you said that there is strong evidence that Voldemort's followers are preparing for something big, like a coup d'état or something and we just wanted to prepare against it in a way that we students can." I told her

"We wanted to form a defence club to prepare ourselves against it although a lot will just join in to either prepare for either the O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s and also to learn about the truth about the night Cedric Diggory is killed. However, I am certain that there would be people that would want to join to prepare against V-Voldemort. We want you to help us train since aside from Harry, you got combat experience and is quite used to life or death situations." Hermione told her

"How am I to know you are committed to go against him? I will never devote my time into it when even one of its founders lack the certain amount of conviction. You want to beat him, say his name and say that you will defeat him. An ultimatum is needed before you go against your enemy." Daphne replied and then she continued

"From the way I see you two now, Mr. Potter got the conviction to go against him while though you already got the conviction, it still not solid enough. This would be the main reason why the British Wizarding Community would collapse since he already won from the start because you fear him too much."

"This is exactly why we needed you. You are a more experienced fighter and with the club's help and training, we can erase this fear that the students have and they may stand up and fight against him." I told her, hoping that it is enough for her to consider it. Her reply however surprised him

"Alright I am in but warn those people that they are in for a lot of pain if they wish to learn from me. I would only chose to train those that are willing to not give up and ready for pain. Now, do you have a venue for it or have you recruited people into it?"

"I am glad that you agreed but why?" Hermione asked her

"I told you already. My plans would never be accomplished with Voldemort around. Joining with Mr. Potter here, a sort of a national hero, to win against Voldemort would just help me boost my reputation in a good way that will be beneficial for my plan. The way I see it, it's a win-win for all of us." Daphne told them

"Well, we haven't taught about it in advance but we are kind of thinking about making it secret to avoid Umbridge." Hermione told her

"Me and Mr. Potter can take care of her. Announce it in the public and invite everyone. Most of your prospected members cannot be trusted with a secret so you are just inviting trouble. Just make a secret group within the club that you trust to help you prepare against Voldemort. Say that the club is for the O.W.L.s and gain the support of all the heads of each house to establish neutrality and full support." Daphne stated

"What? How can I help with dealing with Umbridge?" I asked her. Seriously, why am I making myself a target for the pink toad?

" Simple. Announcing the formation of this club will help us in our charges against Umbridge in the Wizengamot trial, Mr. Potter. Invite Ms. Bones to be a founding member and the public will think of it as a political move against Umbridge. It shows that we are actively against her & the current curriculum and with us leading a huge population of the students to back us, it will be like an actively boycott against her. That will make the jury see that she is doing something wrong, helping our charges against her in the process." Daphne said and I am impressed. Prepare against Voldemort and sacking Umbridge at the same time. So this is being a true Slytherin means. Resourceful to see the entire club as an ammunition to further her plans and cunning to use it to address 2 or more issues in one move. She is not only someone that can fight in the front lines to further her goal but she can also strategize from the shadows. I thank whoever is out there that made Malfoy not this smart. Daphne spoke "Now, Mr. Potter. Did you have your scar checked? We cannot have you to be sick or worse when we initiate this."

"Well, I already got the permission to leave and Prof. McGonagall suggested that I should bring Hermione with me in going to the Goblin Nation but I still need to find an adult that will accompany me there and someone that has done business with goblins and was not swindled by them." I told her

"Then, I would suggest that you skip going to St. Mungo's and go straight to the Goblin Nation if you want to save your time. It thanks a day or two just for you to be allowed to pass. I am going there myself sometime this week in since I am meeting with my asset manager. My butler can help and accompany you while I am in a meeting. He shall be there to whatever business you got while both of you are there. That just leaves you with bringing an adult to watch over you." Daphne told me as I was surprised once again. Did she just helped me?

"In return, when my butler ask you anything about Voldemort; answer him truthfully. Understand that he lost his wife and newborn child from Death Eaters so I think that meeting the person that is the symbol of defiance against Voldemort will ease his mind or hopefully give him some closure. I don't know, I just want him to be in the right mindset and not drink his arse off in whatever free time he got. Is that clear, Mr. Potter?" She continued to say to me. With that reasoning, I am more than happy to talk to the guy. No need to force it from me.

"Sure, I'll do that." I replied to her

"Good. Hermione, we should get ahead of Umbridge so we should announce of its existence before we all leave so while you are gone, the other core members would recruit students. This should be done so we can immediately start it when we are back. This situation is then perfect for us to plan for the lesson plan of about the club and with its secret group within. I would then suggest that you should first stay in my manor before we embark to the Goblin Nation so we can discuss about the club. We should concentrate on convincing the heads of house before we leave so get Ms. Bones to convince her head of house while you two need to get a Ravenclaw to be a core member that can approach his respective head of house while we all talk to our own heads of house. Now, I shall leave now for my potions class and have a fruitful day for both of you." Daphne said as she then left the room.

I was just silent for awhile and then I said "Why is it that I got a feeling that she knew about the club before we even met her?"

"I don't know Harry but I am glad she is in...and scared. Whatever her plan is also involves those killings I suspect she does. That alone is enough to get me worried that her plan might not be something benevolent." Hermione told me. Yes, Hermione got a point but how would you tie a muggle crime syndicate to the wizarding community? Honestly, I can't see a connection...maybe that is the beauty of her plan. No one can see the connection.

"Yeah...I agree but I think that by making her part of the club, we can figure out how does Bodark becomes something relevant in the wizarding world by observing her. Bodark must have found something or abducted someone of importance. Whatever it is, it requires her to make a statement to the entire world since she is not exactly subtle."

* * *

"Harry, may I have a word please?" a voice said that I can recognize a mile away. With his white long hair and beard that you can tuck in your belt and with his pair of electric blue eyes that seem to like twinkle, the Headmaster of Hogwarts is talking to me. I guess I should have expected this and also a bit thankful since he didn't chose to single me out of everybody in the Great Hall but chose to approach me in the corridor.

"Well, sure Prof. Dumbledore." I told him as he led me to an empty classroom. Breathe Harry, breathe. Don't be intimidated, you can handle this guy.

"Now, Minerva told me that you asked her to sign a permit to leave the school for a few days; may I know what it is about? Minerva told me that you may require goblins since she asked me if I know someone that has done business with the goblins" Dumbledore told me

"Well, someone told me that I got an anomaly that somehow affects my mind. I asked Madam Pompfrey to make a diagnosis and she agreed that she does not have the means nor the knowledge to know what this anomaly is. She signed a permit that allows me to leave Hogwarts for some days just for me to have someone and even she agreed that if it is dark in nature, goblins would be able to explain it to me better than humans." I told him truthfully since I believe that truth would be on my side this time...I hope.

"Who is this person that pointed out this 'anomaly' to you, Harry?" he asked me

"Well, it was Daphne Greengrass sir when Hermione confronted her. I just found out a month ago that they used to be friends although not anymore" I told him

"Not anymore? Why? What happened?" Dumbledore asked me as he seemed to change his posture like he was thinking about something.

"Well, me and Hermione promised not to tell anybody so I guess you can just get the story from Daphne Greengrass." I told him

"Maybe I shall do that but tell me, Harry; how did she able to discern this anomaly?" He asked

"Honestly sir, I have no idea but it involves wandless magic that replicates what a pensieve does. it was more of an accident that she found it since her mind 'detached' me from it for a short period. do you know what it was?" I replied and then asked

"Well yes, actually Harry. I do. It's appears that Ms. Greengrass is an excellent practitioner of Legilimency and Occlumency although this is the first time I heard that it can be used in conjunction with one another." Dumbledore told me. Am I suppose to know what those words mean? It seems that Dumbledore sensed my confusion so he explained " The two terms generally make up the entire field of magic known as 'Mind Arts'. Now, Legilimency is the art of magically navigating one's mind and can be used ranging from interpreting feelings, reading memories, altering memories to the point of possessing one's mind or to drive a person insane. Occlumency, on the other hand Harry, is to shield one's mind against external forces like Legilimency or in some cases, the effects of Veritaserum."

Whoa, this 'Mind Arts' sounds very useful. "Wow, so she is that talented sir." I told him

"I believe so. Anyway, I just want you to know that I knew someone that can watch over both you and Ms. Granger in this trip and this person also has past dealings with goblins." He told me while his blue eyes appeared to be twinkling more. It must someone from the Order, maybe it is Sirius or Lupin I hope. I got nothing against Daphne's butler but I can't be too careful after all, I do suspect her of something dangerous.

"That's great sir, may I know who it is?" I asked, hoping that it's either Prof. Lupin or Sirius.

"Of course you can, me" He told me...what?!

"Sir?" I asked him

"Well, two students of mine are still under my ward for the entire school year and going into a...quite frankly an inhospitable place for humans. I asked Remus at first but it seems he is busy somewhere with people that suffers the same irregularity as him. I asked Mundungus but I remembered that he will be executed on sight if goes there. It seems no other adult are available to accompany you so I decided I should go with you two though I will only start accompanying you two when you are at the gates. I will also provide you with additional homework Harry if you decided that you want this anomaly that they may find treated and to take Ms. Granger back to Hogwarts when you extended your stay. Is this clear?" He told me. I wanted to, I mean, I really wanted to argue with him but I just can't find myself to do so. What he said is true though, we are still under his ward for the rest of the year so it gives him legitimate reason to watch over us. And hence, I agreed with him. Bullocks.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Author's Notes: **Good day to you aill! This is a new chapter of Person of Interest. Now, let me just tell you all that the Harry Potter in this fanfic will not be "Super" Harry. Sure, I already established that he is some sort of loaded and got a hereditary seat in the Wizengamot, but I will not just instantly make him genius or instantly strong. There is already a defined framework to follow in writing Harry. We can adjust and modify it but nothing drastic. He will be trained better in this fanfic compared in the canon because there is really an experienced fighter but even she is not overpowered, she just does not fight in the same way they fight. Moving on, this chapter focuses on the DA and the start of the Goblin Nation trip. I just want to ask you guys a question though since I am still undecided on how Daphne and Astoria would meet. Once again fellas, I will only take your answers as suggestions. Please review your answers and my work so that I can make improvements in my writing for all our benefit. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. No one else_

* * *

Eleventh Chapter

Point of View: Harry

Two days has passed since I got the permit to leave Hogwarts temporarily signed and more importantly; the topic of the defence club. Well, Susan Bones immediately agreed about it and she said that she wanted to help in the recruitment alongside Ron and she already made Madam Sprout support the club. She even suggested 3 influential & capable people from Ravenclaw that can be a founding member which are Roger Davies, the Captain of their Quidditch Team, Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister, and Michael Corner, Ginny's current boyfriend. Me and Hermione approached them and both Padma and Michael suggested Roger for the role to gain the support of Seventh Years as well and to establish that the club is open for all levels. Roger almost didn't accepted the role because of Quidditch until I pointed out that I also play in Quidditch and told him that we will manage and said that if he does not address Umbridge, the grades of Ravenclaw students will significantly drop. In the end, he agreed. He easily got Prof. Flitwick's support and the tiny professor even wanted to be the club's supervising professor, citing his achievement for being a duelling champion. As long as it is not Umbridge or Snape, I will certainly agree. Prof. Flitwick even done me a favor in getting Prof. Dumbledore's approval almost immediately.

With the approvals of all the Heads of House and of the Headmaster, we publicly announced the club to the entire student body that we named Defence Association. The club is to be handled by students with the professors only watching from the sidelines and giving advices. The anger of the Pink Toad is just explosive which is why here I am now singled out in front of a lot of people by Prof. Umbridge in the Great Hall while we are suppose to eat dinner.

"...Well, what can you say for yourself Mr. Potter?!" Umbridge said to while glaring

Honestly, I can't understand most of what she said. I can speak English and the only other animal language I got is Parseltongue for snakes, not for toads. However, I am calm since the exact point of announcing it to the public is a direct defiance against Umbridge. As Head Founder of the DA, I can't be intimidated by her. Besides; we, the founding members, formed a meeting regarding Umbridge and the combined capabilities of Daphne, Hermione and Roger was just astonishing in forming a plan of action against her. So, we all are more than ready to handle her with Roger a bit envious to Daphne since she told and demonstrated to us that she got photographic memory so she didn't have to exert too much effort to memorize, unlike all of us especially Ron.

"I am sorry professor. I was not listening, can you please repeat your statement?" I told her frankly which just seemed to have infuriated her further.

"I said that what makes you think that you can form a student organization without the approval of Hogwarts High Inquisitor? Is that simple and clear enough for you Mr. Potter?" She told me

"Under the laws of Hogwarts about getting an approval to form a club, it just practically said that students only need to get the approval of the Headmaster and their Head of House to form a student organization within a single house or get the support of all the Heads of House for a student organization that is for the entire student body. It never said anything about getting an approval of a Hogwarts High Inquisitor." I told her and already thinking what her next rebuttal is.

"It does under Educational Decree Number 24, the new educational decree that is just passed this day." Umbridge said with a triumphant smile on her face. She is in for a surprise for my next reply. We are prepared, after all.

"A decree that was suppose to pass but was not, is that the decree your referring to professor?" I told her

"Not suppose to pass, I assure you it was passed" she told me

"No it wasn't. I vetoed against it in Wizengamot" I told her and shock was the first expression and then her face contorted to anger and then calmness like she already got a reply to counter what I said.

"Veto? You are not even a member of the Wizengamot" She told me to which I just smiled and that made her face once again contort to anger

"Don't you remember in the only time I was in your class, Daphne Greengrass pointed out that I got a hereditary seat in the Wizengamot since I am the only heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. That means a spot in the Wizengamot is always reserved for me and to my descendants. I am busy in my school work so I sent my owl with a letter authorizing that Madam Amelia Bones can act in my steed until I declare otherwise." I told her. This made the anger in her face to be more than visible. Good, Susan pointed out that her Aunt Amelia and Umbridge don't have just a simple rivalry against each other, they practically hate each other in the Ministry. Daphne formed a plan from that information to use this hate to infuriate Umbridge which will make her not think straight. Daphne said that in any law trial, lawyers don't just use the evidence to win but they verbally attack either the suspect, witnesses, or the enemy lawyer themselves to win. We asked her how she knew all about law and she just stated that she owns a law firm which she is actively managing.

"Alright but that just means that you got two votes against it unless..." Umbridge said

"Yes professor, we also got the support from Daphne Greengrass since she said that she wants to practice beating you in Wizengamot." I told her which just makes her face contort more into just rage. Seriously, just how many faces of anger does this woman have?

"Also, I got the support of Madam Longbottom and Elphias Doge. Oh! and also from Mr. Scrimgeour, the Head of the Auror office, I heard earlier. Honestly, I am surprised since I don't know the guy but I am glad he did. That just meant that I got more than enough votes to halt the passing of the decree until it is edited and presented again which we might veto again." I told her. Those lines I said, we all rehearsed that. I am glad that my effort for this pass two days is now really paying off.

She can just practically glare at me and to the rest of the founding members of the club while glaring at Daphne Greengrass the most as she just seemed nonchalant about it and continue eating her salad. Umbridge then said "Be that as it may but why I, the professor teaching Defense Against Dark Arts, not to be the supervising professor of this said Defence Association? I strongly believe that I should supervise it" She told me as she seemed to have realized that the Educational Decree won't matter anymore.

"Well, students are to handle this organization and professors are just going to watch from the sides. We all agreed that it should be Prof. Flitwick to supervise since he was duelling champion which makes him over-qualified for the post." I told her

"But I am the Defense Against Dark Arts professor. I should-" Umbridge was saying until Daphne interrupted her.

"Don't you get?! With me, Ms. Bones, and Mr. Potter being the ones that founded the organization? I shall explain it simple and clear enough for you to understand Ms. Umbridge. We are actively boycotting your class and we are bringing the entire student body with us." Daphne told Umbridge and Umbridge was just staring at Daphne like she was stunned with the revelation.

"Before you get the idea that it was Mr. Potter's idea, it was mine. I am just showing to everyone that you are not teaching the student body properly. Why I am doing this? Well, my personal reason is that as Head of the Greengrass Household, I just launched a vendetta against you, Dolores." Daphne told her with so much conviction in front of everybody which just shocked me as well. We didn't rehearse that!

"V-Vendetta?! What did I do to warrant your anger?" She asked Daphne to which she just smirked

"Because you stole something from my family and you even had the audacity to say it's yours in public" Daphne said as a lot of the student body and the faculty is shocked at her statement

"Stole?! I stole nothing!" Umbridge said and once again with my honed senses as Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, saw worry flashed on her face. She did stole something!

"You stole not one but TWO of the Orange Jade Horse statues from my family. Those horses were a gift from the House of Zhao as a sign of gratitude from the services my family provided them even before the Thirty Years War. Those statues symbolizes that the Greengrass Family is an eternal ally of the Zhao Family and in return, the Zhao Family is an eternal ally of the Greengrass Family as well. My ancestor were so grateful for that gift that they made it part of the family insignia. That is an important family treasure Dolores and the mere fact that you stole it would definitely warrant me launch a vendetta against you." Daphne told Umbridge with an accusing tone evident in her voice

"Uhmm, guys what is going on?" I asked both Ron and Hermione but it was Neville who answered

"She is invoking an ancient right of Ancient Families, that is to launch a vendetta against the family's intended foe. That was prevalent before in the Middle Ages which caused a lot of wars between families but since the Ministry of Magic is built by Ancient Families, they didn't outlaw it. Instead, they just put regulations on it like an accuser must publicly state the crime of the accused to make the declaration of vendetta legitimate. Vendettas can escalate to full-blown violence Harry, no family for the past two hundred years declared a vendetta because it is like practically saying you want to cause a civil war in the country. Although this one won't be a bloody one I suppose."

"Blimey mate, that girl is serious. But, what did you mean it won't be bloody?" Ron asked Neville

"Well from what I can see, she just wanted to ruin Umbridge politically. She won't risk escalating the vendetta to full blown violence since it would antagonize her family. Most especially since there is still a war fresh in the minds of the people." Neville answered. Ok, what in the bloody her is that girl thinking?! Well, Umbridge is definitely looking very worried now and also not saying any rebuttal towards Daphne for awhile now. It just verifies to all of us that she did stole those statues.

"You mean...uhmm...those statues! Yes? Well, let me tell you that I just bought them in a Chinese antique store. If they really are yours you can have them back." Umbridge said

"I don't get it Neville. Why is Umbridge suddenly afraid of Daphne right now? Even if she is the head of her family, she is still the only Greengrass left. That should not threaten her much, right?" Hermione asked

"Well, it's because she just proclaimed earlier that those statues signify that the Greengrass family is the ally of the Zhao family and vice versa. It meant that Umbridge is now also a target of the House of Zhao since the statues is a symbol of alliance with the Greengrass family, not with Umbridge. I read that they are powerful, very powerful that they erased an entire muggle city with its people just because the ruler of the city pissed them off so it is the eternal ally that Umbridge is afraid of." Neville said. Ok, now that is really scary.

"It's good that you will return it but you still stole it from my family. I am not a violent person so I will just settle in going against you politically for like...forever" Daphne said with a smile and then she winked at Umbridge and left the Great Hall. After a few moments, I went out too.

* * *

"What is that about? A vendetta,?! That was not part of the plan. You don't need to do that" I told Daphne as soon as I was able to catch her. She then entered a room and beckoned me to follow. It was a trophy room of some sorts, with lots of gold, silver, and bronze trophies & medals all around the room. She then casted privacy charms. She really is a very careful person.

"You are right Mr. Potter. There is no need to do that but I have to." Daphne finally replied as the privacy charms are in place.

"Why?" I asked her

"Distraction Mr. Potter. Voldemort will most definitely hear about the DA and I have to redirect all the intention about the DA into me so that when he hears about it, the dominant underlying reason for the club he will find is that I am merely using it as a political tool for my own agendas which will overshadow the idea that a secret group is already formed within. He will believe that the DA is too fractured to form any effective unity because there would be those that would flock to my side with my blatant declaration of vendetta while others would either be afraid or hate me for it. He will be led to believe that the club is too divided to form any effective movement against him. I, Mr. Potter, turned myself into a target." Daphne replied to me.

"Target? Of whom?" I asked her

"Voldemort. He will not give up on thinking that you are thinking of methods to defy him and he will still suspect that you formed the DA for a reason but Voldemort is meticulous so he will try to get a spy from within which is why he will choose me. I am part of the founding members and Lucius would most likely to approach me and present me to him. I will agree to be his spy but I will feed him false information that you are receiving private lessons from Dumbledore and the contents of this lessons is unknown to me and you thought that the DA is already in itself a great opportunity to train students " Daphne replied. Damn, I don't like this. Even if I still don't fully trust her, it is like I am sacrificing her to him. I don't want to do that to anybody. For Merlin's sake! She is putting herself in grave danger just for us.

"You are going to become a Death Eater to spy on him?" I asked her

"I won't be a Death Eater. Death Eaters are marked and he will understand that giving me the dark mark will just be plain stupid. He will use me the same way the old Greengrass family served him, in secret. That is right Mr. Potter, my family served Voldemort before but look where that got them. They were killed by a man they used to torture for information" Daphne said and what? Tortured? Who...nevermind I already got an idea.

"You mean Christian Hansen but how did you know about it?" I asked her

"When the manor was being rebuilt, a chamber was found underneath. It's a torture chamber and the worst part was there was a pensieve there that is filled with memories of them torturing a lot of people. They put those memories there to relieve the fucking moments of them torturing those poor people! I watched them all, the memories. I have to know all the victims so that I at the very least could repay to the families of the victims in some subtle way. The Greengrass family had been corrupted Mr. Potter and I am glad that Christian Hansen purged the family with the corrupted which basically meant all except my mother since she lived with the Delacour Family for more than 7 years since she studied in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and an additional four more years in France after graduation. She was more of a Delacour than a Greengrass." Daphne said and for the first time I saw her, looking frustrated. I can't blame her since her grandparents are supporters of Voldemort and were torturing people for their amusement. I feel bad hearing about it but Daphne got it worst since she got photographic memory. She will remember those scenes from the memories with extreme detail forever.

"Is that why you chose to redesign the entire manor?" I asked her

"Yes, it is my indirect way of saying I don't want to be associated with my other late family members other than my mother. I even repurposed the torture chamber into a crypt with the names of the victims written in the tombstones so that they will at least know in the afterlife that I am different from my predecessors" She said. I guess I would visit this crypt when we go to her manor. I would like to pay my respects too.

"So, Christian Hansen was their victim too?" I questioned Daphne

"Yes and the only one that was able to escape. From the memory I saw, they wanted a device from him most especially Voldemort. Something he invented that they kept calling 'The Contrivance' but thankfully, Death Eaters seemed to have never got it or was not able to use it. What surprised me however was that it was in that memory that revealed to me that he was my father and I am instrumental in utilizing that thing they want because I happened to be his daughter, they would have aborted me otherwise." Daphne stated. Something that Voldemort wants badly, now that is bad news. I have to warn the Order and set aside my thoughts about Dumbledore at the moment, he is still crucial in fighting Voldemort after all. Daphne then said "You can tell Dumbledore's secret group Mr. Potter. I know about it because your mind is practically shouting it to me. I'm an accomplished legilimens so I kind of got a sort of radar for surface thoughts or emotions. I just entered your mind more to get more detail about it." I would normally be offended but not at this moment

"It's alright I was going to ask you tell it to Dumbledore about that thing. He may know about it." I said

"I highly doubt it. Hansen and his team built it in secret since he is some sort of a paranoid according to the memory. Besides, the Contrivance was conceptualized and its preliminary structure was first built in Czechoslovakia. I knew some details about it since they manage to get that much from him after torturing him for a week." Daphne said.

"What else did you know about it?" I asked her as I grew curious about this device

"I just tell you all in front of Dumbledore. I am still piecing together data from my own investigation about it. You should get some sleep Mr. Potter. We go early to my manor so that we can finish with the plans about the secret group. I will just serve you guys breakfast there. Did you already told Dumbledore that you are accompanying me for this trip?" Daphne said like she was changing the topic. Maybe she is. Daphne just looked very tired now which is the first time I saw her to be like this. I guess she just remembered how her grandfather tortured her father or the other victims.

"Please, call me Harry. No need to act too formal with me well at least in private." I told her with a smile trying to be friendly and then I said "I told Dumbledore and he now said that a friend of his would accompany us first to your manor but he will leave after dropping us off." I told her to which she just nodded.

"Well, Mr. Po...Harry. I have to sleep now. Now if you would please excuse me." Daphne said as she disabled the privacy charms and left the room. I guess I don't have to worry about her going against Voldemort. She just now got a personal reason to hate him though Harry still did not like that she is going to act as a double-agent for them.

* * *

I was surprised that it was Mad-Eye Moody waiting for us. I guess he is the one that would drop us off but what he brought with him surprised him. With Mad-Eye Moody is a large black dog. It was Sirius! He is now looking at me with his mouth opened and wagging his tail. I looked at Hermione and like me she was dressed in Muggle clothes; a striped long-sleeved shirt with denim trousers. I then saw Daphne coming in and she was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse and over it was a black waistcoat with a matching set of trousers. Her attire was well fitted as it was able to accentuate her figure quite well while not being too tight. She then looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow and then looked at Mad-Eye Moody.

"Alastor Moody, I presume. It's a great honor to finally meet one of the best Aurors in Britain." She told him

"Thank you and I would like to apologize about Christian Hansen. I trained him and I never thought of him as man capable of doing what he did to your family. I guess it is one of the greatest mistakes I made." Moody said to Daphne with a surprisingly humble voice. I was shocked and even Sirius as eyes seemed to have bulged and his jaw dropped and in his dog form, he is just funny to look at.

"It was never your fault Mr. Moody but I would like for you to stay for awhile after arriving at the manor, I got something to show you...maybe all of you and that includes the animagus." Daphne said which just shocked all of us.

"How did you know?" I asked

"At first I didn't but when Mr. Moody apologized I felt an additional mind similar to that of a person so I assumed that he is an animagus that is also an occlumens. I have to be constantly vigilant after all" She told me while also directly quoting Mad-Eye Moody

"You are a smart gal. I tell you that. Alright I can stay for a few moments. " Moody said and then four house elves appeared in front of us.

"Mistress Greengrass. Hoppy is here now and with others." the house elf, Hoppy, said to Daphne

"Thank you for coming. Now, we are going there through their assistance since that is the only way I allowed the security wards for you four to get in." As the four house elves then grabbed parts of our clothing or part of the fur in Sirius's case. "Hoppy, can you help Hetcher by carrying along the hound. I will just activate my portkey. I insist please." Daphne said as Hoppy nodded and grabbed a fistful of Sirius's fur while Hetcher let go of Sirius and then I felt like squeezing through a hole and then appeared in a large open garden.

I saw a huge manor painted in grey for its walls and the roof was painted in a bluish hue. It is three storeys tall and appears to be roughly square shaped. It has a lot of mirrors from all sides and then I saw the Greengrass Crest over the door: an orange horse on a green and black coloured shield. "Master Guest! I humbly welcome you to the New Greengrass Manor. Now please follow Howie as we lead you to Dining Hall! You guests must be starving. Hoppy can take the doggy to the stables with the rest of the animals." the house-elf that was on my side said

"That will not be necessary Howie. Me and Rick got it covered. I want to show them the crypt. I may require a flower though." Daphne said as every house elf just summoned a bouquet of flowers and presented it to her. "Thank you all. Va fail" Daphne said with a bow and the house elves responded with the same foreign words and disappeared.

"Now, if that mutt of yours sir drools a single drop inside the manor, I am going to feed him to the crocodiles down the river." A voice said right behind us which made me to suddenly look back. There is a man with a built similar to a soldier as well has his posture. He is wearing white dress shirt and over it was a three piece blue tweed suit with a red necktie while he is also wearing a brown leather shoes. The man has grey temples and a shortly cropped hair that is starting to grey. This must be the butler Daphne is talking about.

"Rick?" Hermione said

"Oh! It's Hermione. I never fancy you as a witch. It's been a long time" Rick said as Hermione approached him and hugged him will he responded in the same kind. Rick? Where did I hear that name before.

"I never knew that you two became close" Daphne said as we are staring at them both. Hermione then released him from the hug

"Well, there was a time that Dr. Granger would let me be their gardener after you were gone. It somehow gave me money for the moment but the main reason of me doing it was because I was guarding her family for any signs of that gang." Rick told Daphne to which she just nodded and started to walk towards the manor. Oh! That Rick! The large bearded guy from Daphne's memory. He was larger before but I guess he lost some weight. So he is a wizard...but Daphne said that he was SAS? Isn't that an elite military unit of England? Ok, I am now confused

As we are walking towards the manor, Moody spoke "So Rick, you also a bodyguard for Ms. Greengrass. I can tell since you carry your wand in a special holster in your sleeves and you seem to be always be on guard."

"As much as I can actually. She mainly hired me to be her butler and she was paying me 700 Galleons per month so I figure that she should get most from her money so I try to function as a bodyguard as well." Rick replied

"That is overpayment but I can tell you are also Muggle military." Moody said which seemed to have gotten Sirius's attention. "You carry a dagger on your back while you also got a muggle weapon holstered in your jacket. There is also the posture you got and physical appearance. Even aurors themselves are not that physically fit. Guys like you were very vital to the Ministry back then since you guys rarely crack under pressure compared to our own guys and very resourceful too." Moody said like he was trying to imply something. Maybe trying to get him to join the aurors.

"Well, I was SAS and then transferred to SIS which is commonly referred to as MI6 to be in their secret black operations unit. I also trained and graduated as an auror when I was young." Rick said as we are now getting in the Manor.

"Why did you quit being an auror? You appear to be quite skilled based in your credentials. What happened?" Moody asked Rick. Yeah, he just sounded like he is as good as Mad-Eye Moody. Rick then stayed silent for a moment and then inhaled and exhaled

"Well, I met my future wife, Jessica, after my third year being an auror. We dated and then I figured that I don't want to lie to her but I don't want to bring her to our troubles back then, mainly Voldemort. I then resigned from my post and applied in the military since I got a friend there that he said he can get me in fast into a good position. It was a special unit in the SAS and we are trained far more harsher than anything I have experienced. As I got the job, me and Jessica got married. A few months after, the entire special unit I belong to got transferred to SIS where we are once again retrained but now with a better pay. 5 months of me working for the MI6, Jessica was pregnant with my kid. Basically, it meant that I wanted to have a family and I don't want to lie so I quit."

This time, it was Hermione that asked him "What happened to them Rick? I mean your family, you never mentioned them before"

"It was a year in my work in the SIS that Death Eaters launched a massive attack on New Convent Garden Market. 153 muggles died and the cover story was that it was a terrorist attack. Among the dead were my wife, Jessica, and my baby girl, Daphne. I was in Vauxhall when I heard that there was an attack going on and I raced towards that market. I was able to arrive with Death Eaters still in the market but then I saw that my wife and my daughter are there lying on the floor dead. I was too late and I just went into a fit of rage back then. I killed every Death Eater on my sight. It was there that I noticed something, Death Eaters are not used to being the prey and their panic escalated as I killed more of them in succession in 10 minutes. Combining what I learned in my career as an elite soldier with what I learned in Auror Training and Hogwarts was a killer combination and they can't seem to respond effectively to my tactics. I was a monster in their eyes and they are so scared that they are paralyzed in fear, pissing in their pants."

"All in all, my kill count on that day was 16 or maybe 20 and the government even presented an award to me for 'swift action' against the 'terrorists' but in my mind, I was not swift enough to save my own family. My squad mates and bosses tried to help me by arranging the funeral and it is no ordinary funeral. They gave my family a funeral suited for a war hero...Oh my, I guess I told too much that I forgot your question. How rude of me, you are all the guests of Daphne after all, excuse me." Rick said as he bowed slightly and then left abruptly. Wow, I never knew he got that kind of story wait...Jessica was the name of his wife and Daphne was the name of his daughter...Oh! Daphne Jessica Greengrass! Daphne took their name into her own final name so maybe since Rick told her the story long before. Well, Rick has been her constant companion for years since she was on the streets so I guess he was like a surrogate father to her. Wait, how did they met anyway?


	13. Chapter 12

**_Author's Notes: _**_Hey guys! Here is another chapter of Person of Interest. Now, there would be references here about a classical work. Please comment about my work for me to improve the story. Now; sit back, relax, and enjoy reading_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Twelfth Chapter

Point of View: Hermione

With all the splendour and beauty of the New Greengrass Manor, the crypt that Daphne shown to us earlier makes you feel at peace. She said that it used to be a torture chamber that the late Greengrass family members aside from her mother used for their sadistic pleasures but when we went there, it felt like you are inside a church though very cold. It was entirely white with black marble floors and the tortured dead was honored with not just a tombstone but also with a bust statue with their exact faces transfigured to it. Rick said that Daphne herself made those statues out through the use of transfiguring blocks of Greek marble. The statues were shelved on the walls on display and with the date of their birth and death written in the epitaph. The epitaph was charmed to display the name of the person it honors but only when Daphne found out who it was. At the end crypt lies two life sized statues, the first one was a woman that was her mother, Astoria Regina Liane Delacour-Greengrass, while the other was Vittorio Morena II, Christian Hansen's accomplice in the 'Red Wedding' incident.

Moody was then glad that Christian Hansen was not a heartless criminal he thought him to be for all these years but is still mad at him for doing the crime just because of some sense of vengeance although he said that the late Greengrass family were monsters. After the visit from the crypt, Daphne immediately wanted to test Harry's skill in combat for us to have a full grasp on what we are capable of and what to teach among the students. She led us to another part of her manor, a fully equipped combat gym with punching bag, a wooden dummy and exercise equipments for physical training and an area they dubbed "The Arena" for sparring matches, either physical or magical. A house elf was on standby to help Rick and apparently Moody that extended his stay in treating injuries since it will be a full contact match. That just meant that the combatants must use any means necessary to win, except killing or crippling the opponent. Honestly, I am partly scared for Harry since Daphne can deliver heavy damages if she gets near him.

"Alright, I once again repeat. No killing or crippling. that is the only rule. Don't worry about injuries I can treat them in seconds as long as it is not cursed." Rick said from the side of the ring.

"Damn, you sure that girl will be alright? I mean Harry is pretty good and shouldn't we have more restrictions, at least" Sirius, now in his original form, asked Rick. He appears to be wearing the same clothes he got when we last saw him, a black three-piece pinstriped suit while he is also wearing a dark dress shirt. It was surprising that Daphne didn't even reacted when she saw Sirius Black and she just said that her guest were only three people and a single dog.

"You have no idea" that is all Rick said which made Sirius looked very worried for his godson.

Harry is now standing on the arena and he is already in a stance where his feet was spread and his wand on his right hand. Daphne took a similar stance and is now staring at Harry, waiting for the signal to start.

"Ready...go!" Rick said as the match has now begun.

"_Expelliarmus_!"Harry said and a jet of red light shot from his wand but Daphne just moved her body slightly without much effort to dodge the spell.

"_Lumos Maxima_!" Daphne said

A flash of white light blinded all of us.

THUD!

When the light was gone and my eyes finally adjusted, I saw Harry on the ground with a bleeding nose and clutching his right arms while Daphne was standing over him with his wand on her hands.

"A good initiative Harry in attacking first and using a spell I believe you are very familiar with. In real combat however, it is safer to assume that your enemies will also have a surprise on their own so you have to be very alert." Daphne said as she offered her hand towards Harry to help him stand up.

"What just happened?" I said

"The girl won in less than five seconds. What she did was that she was able to dodge Harry's spell and at the same time cast the Wand-Lighting Charm to full intensity to blind her opponent. While blinded, she dashed towards him and sent a right hook to his face while her left grabbed his right hand and disarmed him. He didn't even realized what hit him. She is good." Moody said

"How is the right arm or the face?" Daphne asked Harry

"My arm is fine but my face...arghhh...do you really have to break my nose?" Harry asked her

"Your enemies will never consider to keep you in good health but rather they would want you in the worst possible condition they can after they are done with you." Daphne said

Rick then approached Harry and pointed his wand to his nose and then said "_Episkey_" and Harry's nose is then fixed and stopped bleeding. Rick then said "What you did was excellent Daphne but what about if you can't get near your opponent? You are good at close range, probably the best in this room, but can you also fight afar?"

"Of course I can, should Harry fight or how about Hermione?" Daphne asked

"You can rest Harry, I will try to take her on. I want to see what I can do in combat" I said aloud

"Good attitude but I still think it won't be enough" Moody said. Well, that's depressing

"Hermione is the brightest witch in Hogwarts today, I say she can give Ms. Greengrass a run for her money" Sirius said as Harry went to his side

"Alright, like the same rules I said earlier but now without getting near. Beat your opponent afar." Rick said as I now stand in the arena.

'Focus Hermione. You are now afar so that is an advantage but you know still have to be worried. She is fast and her reflexes are maybe as good as Harry's or better' I thought as I took my position. Daphne also took a fighting stance, signalling that she is ready to begin.

"Alright, go!" Rick said

"_Flipendo!"_ I said as my jinx launched towards Daphne the moment the word 'go' was out of Rick's mouth but then I was violently hoisted up in the air and then slammed me back to the ground. 'Owww, what happened?' I thought

"Told you all the girl is good." Moody said

"Unbelievable" that is all Sirius said. I am still wondering why the hell I didn't hear her cast a spell or why didn't my jinx hit her?

"Smart move on using something simple. People often thought that the more complex the spell, the more chances you got on winning. However, the simpler the spell, the simpler it is to cast. It will make casting faster. You lost for being too focused Hermione which is why you were not able to react properly." Rick said as he was helping me get up

"Too focused?" I asked him

"Yes, you are too focused that your body tensed up, making your body more inflexible thus hindering your reflexes. You were not able to dodge her spell nor even able to simply react." Rick answered

"But I didn't see a spell nor heard it" I told him

"Girl, not all your opponents will broadcast their spells. That is impractical since it is like you are warning your opponent that you are attacking and what spell are you using. That is why we Aurors try to cast our spells non-verbally if we can. Also, Levicorpus Jinx is not even visible to our eyes when it was casted by an experienced user. It was one of the spells that can be easily casted non-verbally." Moody said

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked and I just nodded. She just beat us in mere seconds. I don't know about you but it kind of hurts my pride.

"You know Hermione, real duels are really done in the quickest way possible. There is nothing to feel bad that you lost in seconds." Harry said as he was trying to comfort my injured pride

"Alright, I guess the first thing we can teach the students is proper footwork and improving their reflexes then mastery on casting simple spells first like the Disarming Charm or the Knock Back Jinx. What do you two think?" Daphne said and then asked us.

"That is fine Daphne but we also need to purge from their minds some misconceptions like underestimating a simple spell and their idea that duels are not short. I believe we should replicate real combat situations as possible in teaching the students like how you did against us." Harry said to which Daphne just nodded.

"How about physical combat? Rick said that we cannot always be near our opponents but it also meant that we cannot always be afar. I believe a familiarity on physical combat should be taught among the students." I told them to which Daphne just shook her head

"Too early. We have to ingrained proper footwork first otherwise it would decrease the efficiency of close-contact combat or even spell work. Also, I would rather teach basic physical combat to the secret group than the entire DA otherwise Death Eaters might think that it is an active training for a Death Eater resistance group rather than a club activity. We have to maintain the facade to avoid detection." Daphne stated

"Is footwork really that important?" I asked her

"Yes" Daphne, Moody, and Rick replied. Ok, I get it. No need to gang up on me.

"It is good to see that you people are forming a good initiative. I must go now. It seems that I have overextended my stay." Moody said as he is now walking out of the door.

"Hetcher, please escort our guest out of the premises properly. Drop him off the Leaky Cauldron please" Daphne said as the house elf on standby bowed slightly and grabbed a part of Moody's coat and disappeared.

A house elf then appeared out of thin air and said "Mistress Greengrass! Hoppy got message yes. Message says mistress and guests are allowed to enter the Urkgarg Thaig." Urkgarg Thaig? Sounds goblin

"Thank you Hoppy for your work. Va fail" Daphne said as Hoppy perked up and bowed then left. There is that phrase again, just what is it?

"Daphne, what does 'Va Fail' mean? From what language is that?" I asked her

"It means farewell in Elder Speech" Daphne said.

"Elder Speech? Never heard of it?" I asked her

"It is one of the most ancient and magical language that exist today. Almost no one outside of the Northern Alliance knew it exist. I just knew a few phrases but Elder Speech was the official language used by elves." Daphne told me. A language of elves?! I knew it! They were not just workers for wizards and witches, they had a culture and their own identity. They are enslaved!

"Ummm Daphne, you just stirred a hornet's nest" Harry told her to which she just stared at Harry.

I then abruptly said "Daphne! Do you know more about Elder Speech or about elven culture in general or..."

"Whoa! Slow down, now what is this about? I never knew you were extremely interested about elves?" Daphne said with her hands raised like she wants to push me away

"Of course I am! I want to free them from their enslavement! If there is an Elder Speech then that meant that they had a culture and having their own culture means they used to have their own nation! Any information about Elven culture will help us in convincing the house elves that there is more to life than slavery!" I told me but I am a bit insulted with just how she is looking at me. It is like I am disgusting or something.

"Ok, I will go straight to the point. You can't release house elves from 'enslavement'. What house elves are today shows how the elven culture works." Daphne said

"What?!" I said

"Let me explain, Hermione. Elves are extremely attached to nature and hence they chose some laws of nature that dictates their community. The most important one is hierarchy." Daphne said to me very slowly like I am a kindergarden student.

"Hierarchy? Hierarchy is not 'natural'! It is an invention of humans when we formed societies." I told her.

"Even the human hierarchy is based on nature. The food pyramid. The Elven community is very similar to the community described in _The Republic_, written by Plato. Basically, the Elven society is divided by three classes: Producers that serves as the labourers, farmers, artisans or anything similar. The Auxiliary that serves as the bureaucracy of their society, the one that keeps it together either by being employees in their institutions like law enforcement or merchants to something more extreme like the active militant arm of their society. Finally, the Intellectuals that studies magic or any scholarly field, makes adjustments to their laws, and even govern their people. The Elves are different amongst us because each of the class is represented by a different kind of elven race respectively. On the Producer class, it would be filled by the House elves. Is that clear Hermione?" Daphne said.

"What other elven races would fill in the other classes?" I asked

"I don't know the race in the Auxiliary class but the Intellectuals were filled by an elven race referred to as High Elves. High elves are well remembered by muggle popular culture. They are always depicted as very tall, possesses magic superior than humans, has sharp long ears, referred to as a personification of beauty and most of all, ageless" Daphne said

"How come there are no more High Elves or any other elves in general?" Harry asked

"It would be because they no longer wanted to deal with most of humans that they lead their communities to a mass exodus. They all went to a place now referred to as the Northern Alliance." Daphne answered

"Slavery! That is what it is. Humans did not started it but their own so-called fellow elves did. Calling themselves High Elves hah! They are bigots like the bloody Death Eaters." I said but then Daphne put her hands on my shoulder and stared directly to my eyes.

"Whether that is true or not is not a concern of us humans. Elves are different from humans on what they think. They are fatalist to the core. You cannot convince them to renounce either their allegiance, loyalty, or role. This is very different from humans since we can easily change our minds thus unpredictable and adaptable to a lot of situations. However, it is not just a simple subject of changing ones ideology anymore Hermione. It is about going against the very essence of them being elves. Being fatalist is ingrained in their body, mind, and soul. Performing the duty of their given role with their whole mind, body and soul is the greatest life mission of all elves, regardless of whether they are house elves or high elves." Daphne said as she is still staring straight to my eyes like she wants the message to sink in.

"What about this house elf named Dobby? He is a free elf after Harry set him free." I still insisted

"Is he now a stockbroker, an Auror perhaps or maybe a lawyer? No, I am certain that it is not. His role is still to provide, to be a producer. He still cooks, clean, and takes care of someone; regardless whether you pay him or not. Elves never really cared for the concept of money which is why they left. They cannot coexist with creatures that pollutes the environment or puts a certain monetary value to anything. That is not how nature works that is why they knew that they have no place among us." Daphne said as she now removed her hands from my shoulders.

It is not right. Not fair. It is not house elves themselves that are shackled but the entire elven races to what? A system that allows them to be similar to how nature works. Why is it important to them to be very close to nature? I then looked at Daphne after my silence and said "Why? Why is it important for elves to be attached to nature?"

"It has something to do with their magic, their soul. How it works? I was never told. I just got an acquaintance of mine that told me all I told you. I was like you when I confronted him about it since he was the closest thing I got for an elf expert. I asked because like you, I was raised in the muggle environment where democracy is the ruling system where the citizens are free to do whatever they can as long as it does not hinder the freedom of others. We think that we are open minded but in the end, we are close minded when we now see a different system like the wizarding government or how the goblin system works. I am not asking you to change for I never changed. What I just ask of you is to keep it in yourself if you are not knowledgeable about the other individual's ideology. You might just offend them." Daphne said but to be silent about what I believe in? I can't see why staying silent if I can at least say something about it. However, I cannot just say things blindly. I will just have to do it smartly then.

"You really grew some courage from when we are younger. You believe you can take on an idea. So this is why you were sorted into Gryffindor. You are not afraid to fight against something beyond a simple creature." Daphne said like she just read my mind...maybe she did or she just saw it on my face.

"It is because Voldemort is beyond just a simple creature. He is a personification of an idea, a radical idea that is just so wrong. This is why we feared him so much. We do not see him as a person who is vulnerable but rather an idea that is strong and immortal. He is like the idea of pureblood supremacy himself. This is why I can't be afraid. If I am to fight him, I cannot be afraid even if I am staring at him face to face." I told her to which she just smiled

"Then make him a man once more. If people continues to see him as an idea, they will fear him perpetually and that will make him stronger. Make him a man and people will rise against him, no longer afraid." Daphne said

"How? How do we drag him from being an idea to just a man?" Harry then said

"Simple, we beat him." Daphne said. Easier said than done.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Author's Notes_**_: Hey guys! Took me a long time to update because of the finals(and videogames) but here is a new chapter. Comment about what you think about it so that I can improve it. When I improve it, everyone benefits. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but you all knew that already._

* * *

Thirteenth Chapter

Point of View: Harry

When I saw Prof. Dumbledore, it was noticeable that he is now dressed differently from how I usually saw him. Suffice to say, his current robes is like newly bought... or tailored since I don't see anyone else wearing the same set of robes as he does. His robes has a strong hue of red like wine with bluish linings with some runes presented on some parts of his robes. It was neatly pressed which was strange since his robes has the usual look of being mildly pressed or not at all like he is always in a hurry. The last time Prof. Dumbledore looked similarly like this was during the Yule Ball last year though his attire back then was more... _extravagant _per se.

I guess Rick was right on his advice before coming here to the Goblin Nation or more specifically, the Urkgarg Thaig, a subterranean city of the Goblins. He told us that goblins are prideful which is why you must dress up nicely when you meet them, their mood would be generally more better since it's a respectful gesture. However, it does not mean that we should come here wearing our dress robes. He advised us to tone it down like wearing a business attire minus the tie and the jacket though that is still quite exaggerated for our business in the goblin city. We just have to wear something that looks new or at least clean, has a nice fit, and presentable enough for all ages to project an image that we respect goblins though not here to venerate them but to do business with them. It seems that assertiveness is a virtue in the goblin culture.

So here I am, like Prof. Dumbledore, dressed differently than how I usually do. I'm wearing a new straight cut pair of denim trousers hued in a dark greyish palette, my blue checkered button-up shirt that was once Dudley's altered to fit my size and restored like it was brand new and Oh! also my pair of rubber shoes that received the same treatment as well. Just some alterations and a new pair of trousers and voila! I'm a new man in an instant but only in appearance. Hermione is similarly wearing a semi-formal muggle clothing and Daphne, well for once, she dressed in something more lax than her usual appearance outside Hogwarts as I saw her in either Hogsmeade or the prophet though still slightly masculine. It was also a bit unnerving that after the alterations and the new trousers, Rick asked for a service fee of 7 Galleons and 60 Sickles. I paid him but I just can't nag the feeling that it's too much than the value of his service, I don't know but I just let it slide.

"Good to see you all. Harry, Hermione, Daphne and you would be..." Dumbledore said as he greeted us and then questioned Rick.

"Just the butler of Mistress Greengrass though I would be the guide in Mr. Potter's appointment with the specialist as Mistress Greengrass is to conduct her business meeting more privately. Oh! The name is Richard by the way." Rick said to Dumbledore. Strange, I noticed that he never calls Daphne _Mistress Greengrass_ or tell people to call him _Richard_. I got a feeling that he wants to be sort of detached from Prof. Dumbledore. It is note noticing really. Daphne expressed distrust with Prof. Dumbledore and somehow Rick wanted to keep his interactions with Prof. Dumbledore business-like.

"Appointment? I thought Harry is to go through the goblin hospital for a check up." Dumbledore asked Rick

"Well, Mistress Greengrass don't want them to overstay themselves in the manor especially the mutt, as charming as Hermione can be in my opinion. So she pulled some strings and managed to set an appointment to a renowned specialist which will skip the long hours of just extensive diagnosis. Honestly, the old goblin is already retired as a healer but somehow a description of Harry's case made him to agree. I don't know much really since it was Mistress Greengrass that conversed with him." Rick told Dumbledore. So that is why we are no longer going to the hospital.

"Attention to all visitors! The please fall in line now by the counter for final verification of your certificate of entry. Those with official business in the Urkgarg Thaig, please proceed and line up in the Business Lane. For everyone else, to the blue lane." A loud raspy voice stated that echoed throughout the waiting lounge we are currently located.

"I believe that is our cue" Daphne said as a goblin and a dwarf dressed in grey fatigues, armed with war axes approached us.

"Greetings humans. Are you Miss Greengrass?" the goblin asked

"Aye and what is this about?" Daphne stated as she eyed the two of them warily. Just what did we do now.

"Relax lass. Nothing exciting is about to happen. It is just that your business transaction in the Thaig has gotten the some of the elder's curiosity and they granted you exclusive access, as a gesture of good faith." the Dwarf said

"Lord Bombur of the clan Stonehelm, along with Elder Dsorug of the Elder Council wishes to extend their hospitality. You no longer need to fall in line and a cart is now waiting to take you into the Thaig. Both the lords wishes to speak with you after conducting your business. You are expected to be in Lord Bombur's household an hour after midday." the goblin officer said. "a cart for your companions shall also be provided if that is what you are worried for."

"Rick, when you all arrived to Paragon Zrun's household; tell him of my impending meeting with the two officials. I don't want to be in a tight spot if things become more than sour" Daphne commanded to Rick.

"Perhaps it won't happen if you just learn to speak nicely." Rick told Daphne

"If by 'speak nicely' you meant that I comply with their demands then I won't speak nicely but I will still try to be polite. I, Gror, and others have invested too much to back out now. We will see it through." Daphne answered to Rick to which he just sighed.

"Keep them safe, Rick. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Alerting Paragon Zrun will increase the chance that things will go peacefully." Daphne said but then Prof. Dumbledore brought out his wand

"Expecto Patronum" Prof. Dumbledore said as a silvery light came out from his wand. The light formed and took shape of a bird..a phoenix made out light." Go to Elder Krag and Lord Gathor. Relay my message." Prof. Dumbledore commanded to his corporeal patronus as it flew towards direction of the goblin city. In response to his display of magic, the two officers now raised their axes but Prof. Dumbledore raised both of his hands like he is surrendering. "Good goblin and dwarf of the Urkgarg Thaig, what I did is completely harmless. My patronus will just deliver a message to both of your lords. I assure you two that no harm will befall them due to my spell. I swear this with my life." Prof. Dumbledore as both of the officers now lowered their weapons a few moments after.

"Are you people now done? If so, then let us go." the goblin said

* * *

Daphne left first since her business meeting with a goblin named Gror is in a different district from where are going. Prof. Dumbledore stated that since the specialist we are meeting is an goblin elder council member named Zrun, our destination would be in the most premier district of the city; the Gold District. Daphne's destination would be in the Steel district since whoever this Gror was, lives there. Daphne would be headed in our district after her business there due to the summons of two high-ranking officials in the goblin city.

"Paragon Zrun is a pioneer in the field of wounds and damages inflicted by dark magic. It is just a shame that he did not offered his expertise during the war against the Death Eaters before, no matter how much money anyone offers. Nevertheless, I believe he can give us a better and much more faster analysis to your condition Mr. Potter." Rick said as we are now boarding our cart which is similar to the ones found in Gringotts but somehow more comfortable and larger.

"Don't worry Rick. If what you said is true, we will be done faster and we can go to Daphne afterwards." Hermione said she tried to ease Rick's worries.

"The chances of things going bad is now slim since I have alerted two of my friends, that are lords in the court, about the situation. However, I must ask. What is it that Daphne did to get the attention of those two lords? As I recall, they are the most traditionalist politicians in the goblin court of this city." Prof. Dumbledore said as he is now also taking a seat in the cart

"It is about this radical business she had with Gror. In a nutshell, they do not like it that Mistress Greengrass is investing too much in the Muggle World with Gror as her asset manager who could become her behind the scenes CEO as their business venture deepens." Rick answered

"But goblins do businesses with Muggles via real estate. What makes her business venture radical?" Hermione asked. Wow! I didn't know that Hermione was knowledgeable about goblin businesses but then again she does read a lot of books.

"What is radical is that she is further investing in Muggle technologies. Semiconductors, applied sciences and the likes. Well, it was more like that right now, almost all of the money of the Greengrass family is poured into those businesses." Rick answered.

"What? Why did she do it? and _further_?" I asked

"Well, that's because she did not started it. The Zhao family did during the last war. I will let you know that 60% of the Greengrass family's wealth is not stored in Gringotts Bank but with that family. Basically, the Greengrass family wanted the Zhao family to support pureblood supremacist agenda though the Zhao didn't want to but they have to honor the friendship between the two families. So as an indirect way of rudely saying no while sugar-coating it as an act of friendship; the Zhao family invested the entire wealth of the Greengrass family that they hold on to high technology companies. The insult became too profitable that they did it again repeatedly without spending even a single knut from their wealth." Rick explained

"Let me guess, Richard. Daphne continued and invested more to this business venture when she learned about it." Prof. Dumbledore stated

"That is just part of what she has done. She hired a goblin that was once an accountant for Gringotts to manage her assets to stimulate growth of her revenue. That would be Gror, the one she is meeting today. Gror is hated and ridiculed by traditionalists in the Thaig because he promotes doing business with muggles directly. You can just imagine the negative feedback generated against Daphne by just hiring Gror. What worsens the situations is the very fact that they are earning a hell lot of money out of the entire venture. That is the extent of what she shared with me but that is more than enough to anger the traditionalists." Rick answered to Prof. Dumbledore's guess.

"Everyone, fasten your seatbelts. We are leaving when you are done." A cart operator said. I did as the operator said and then a metal bar was pressed against our laps like the ones found in roller coasters. It seems that this will be a wild ride...like the ones found in Gringotts. The cart then started moving forward quite slowly and after some moments, I saw an entire gate or a wall...I can't really tell but what I can tell is that an image was carved on it. On the left, a depiction of an armored dwarf holding a battleaxe while on the right, a carved image of an armored goblin holding a sword. Our cart is approaching the carvings and then halted.

The two carved images on the wall then begun moving and the two image faced each other. Then, both raised their arms then somehow made a sort of a _fist-bump _for the lack of a better word. A straight line suddenly cracked between the images and then they started pulling, now opening gate.

"Well, I guess it's a gate then." I told myself and then I saw a metal rail extending from now opened gate connecting to our rail. Our cart now once again started moving and is now going up.

The goblin operator turned his head and looked at us with a wicked smile plastered on his face, showing all of his sharp, pearl white teeth. "Just a question, did any of you ate recently?"

"Oh god..." Hermione said as we now saw the metal railing that is curved straight down to a wide hole. As we now reached the peak, we did not just suddenly drop down into the hole but also suddenly accelerating like when I use my firebolt whenever I perform a dive.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed louder than I ever heard. As we continue to accelerate downwards. I was just grinning at the speed of the cart and then the cart started taking sharp turns as we avoid some stalagmites. Left, right, left, a barrel roll, right, left and so forth. Too many turns that it would just make me dizzy. I didn't even bother. I like this speed, the sensation, and that is enough to make my day. However, Hermione does not seem to share my excitement judging from her scream and facial expression.

The cart decelerated and aligned itself properly to the...saying the ground won't be appropriate now so I would say to the source of gravity. We then saw the goblin city. I thought that since goblins are small, it is going to be kind of cramped but it is just bloody huge! Towering statues of warrior goblins and dwarves that are made of an obsidian stone surrounds the entire city while it was surrounded by a river of smouldering magma. The entire city was shaped like a circle and in it a smaller circle, and a smaller circle in it, and then another smaller circle in it.

"I guess that meant four districts." I told myself. The entire city is made out of the same obsidian stone and the buildings are built uniformly in the same blocky designs. There are tall buildings on each district but in different numbers. 6 in the outermost circle, 4 in the next, 2 in the inner circle, and a one in the central circle. The towers are note noticing because all the monorails ends to a specific tower per district and it seems that our cart is headed to the center. The towers then must be the stations. The entire city is damn impressive but kind of menacing as well. With orange lights basking the city, a river of magma, the city being made out of obsidian material; it somehow fills an image of a charred city. That is just my impression but the atmosphere is kind of either depressing if you look at the city alone or oppressive if you look at the towering statues surrounding the city and the river of infernal hot magma.

The cart then entered the tower in the innermost circle and then finally came into a halt. The station almost has no people around except for some goblins and dwarves dressed in an attire that is definitely expensive with the amount of jewellery they are wearing.

"Here we are in the Gold District of Urkgarg Thaig, where the riches goblins and dwarves resides. If someone is vomiting, just go straight and left after you exit the cart and you will see the bathroom." the goblin operator said as the metal bats pressed on our laps now raise up. Hermione then immediately removed her seatbelt and rushed towards the bathroom. The goblin is just smiling at Hermione's reaction and then said "It never gets old"

* * *

"Why? Why does goblins prefer rollercoaster like transportation. I fail to see the logic." Hermione complained as we are now walking in the Gold District. I was right in my assumption that atmosphere here feels either depressing or oppressive but now I think the general atmosphere of the city leans towards the later. There are just a lot of dwarven and goblin statues either on the street or on the buildings and these statues feels like they always watching. It is definitely making me feel uncomfortable, like I was constantly watched.

"Uhmm, I knew that this is a goblin city but I noticed that there are a lot of dwarves here." I stated loudly

"Well, I suppose I can educate you on that matter Harry. What you should first know is that this _thaig_ was built by both dwarves and goblins many centuries ago though both of these races are economic rivals. It was the first sign of cooperation between the two races as they can tolerate each other's existence a lot better than us humans. The word _thaig_ itself means 'city' in dwarven tongue." Prof. Dumbledore answered. "This thaig is the main exporting and importing hub for both goblin and dwarven businesses to our community."

"What do they export, professor?" I asked

"The main exports would be floo powder, metal works, and goblin gold, silver, and bronze to name the few. The imports that they receive would mainly be food. Mushrooms are their favorite Harry. There is also beer, mead, and ale as well as varieties of tobacco and also questionable ones like uhmmm cannabis and opium for pipe smoking." Dumbledore replied.

I looked apalled to what he just stated and said "So, Professor. Does that mean they like using illegal drugs? Is the entire wizarding community engaged in illegal drug trade?"

"It's not illegal since our community is not under muggle law and besides, they don't get health problems from it like we humans do but you are right Harry, they like using drugs which are illegal in some societies and there are some businesses that produce and trade these products. I believe this topic were tackled in history classes back in Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. More like illegal in a lot of societies, especially production and trading.

"I believe it was not Professor. I do not deny that Prof. Binns expertise on Goblin Rebellions and Giant Wars but truthfully sir, those are the only topics he seems to discuss with the class." I told Prof. Dumbledore. Honestly, I am just either asleep or doing something else during his classes but you just need to listen for barely a minute to know that he is not discussing something new...for the past five years.

"Is that so" Dumbledore said as he stroked his long beard. Seriously? Did no one ever...uhmm...express their concerns regarding the ghost teacher?

Rick halted in front of a four-storey building that is predominantly decorated by goblin statues joined with what appears to be gargoyle statues and statues hooded beings that resembles dementors or the popular depiction of the Grim Reaper without the scythe and skeletal features. "I told you it is just a short walk from the station. Here we are. In front of Paragon Zrun's household." Rick said.

If my assumptions that the statues decorated on the building reflects the owner is true, then that house does not look like a house of a renowned healer but more like someone that does the exact opposite. Suddenly, a very deep, gravelly voice rang out that stated "Who art thou that seeks entrance to my master's abode?" That definitely makes the house a whole lot creepier.

An inhuman rasping voice that resembles the sound of an old man suddenly spoke out of the house. The speaker spoke in Gobbledegook, the native tongue of goblins, as he now opened and stepped out of the main entrance. The moment I saw him, I knew that he is the one we are looking for, Paragon Zrun due to his old age evident on his appearance. He has a long, white hair that is braided, wrinkled and saggy face, slouching posture and using a silver cane to support himself.

"Well, well. It seems that I do not have only one human celebrity as my guest but also another. Get in and let us get this over with." Zrun said as he stared towards Prof. Dumbledore and gestured for us to get in. We followed him and then he lead us to a large room that will definitely make Hermione ecstatic. The room is rectangular in shape and all of its walls are bookshelves filled with books and scrolls that are four-storey tall. The amount of books does not end there as there are piles of books and scribbled notes scattered all throughout the room. I guess he spends most of his time here in his Study Room judging by the platter of food on a desk.

Hermione looks like she is controlling herself to behave but she looks like she might give in to 'temptation' anytime soon. "Very rare do I see a human that thirst for knowledge like you lass. Anyway, I heard that there was a commotion at the port of entry?" Zrun stated. How did the hell did he knew already? As far as I know, we were one of the first ones that got here with the news. "'Knowledge is power' as you humans put it but for me that is not enough, you should also acquire it faster than anyone or make sure no else knows. Besides, those two little shits has been barking about that Gror's business venture with the Greengrass lass quite often in the Elder Court. Asking me to support them since the rest of the court is undecided." Zrun stated further.

"Do you? I mean, do you support them?" Rick asked him

"Like the others, undecided." Zrun said.

"For now, the Greengrass is not the issue...yet. It's the Potter lad. Sit on the stool." Zrun said. I just obeyed him. He then stepped on a small carpet and then it floated and levelled to match my height as he approached me. "Never seen a flying carpet before? Got a whole bunch imported from the Iram of the Pillars. Anyway, oh yes. This is a dark wound. Oh! Very sophisticated and complex...wait, no it can't be. Ok Lad, I am going to ask you questions and you have to answer it truthfully. Is that clear?" Zrun said as he started examining my scar, touching it with his fingers while applying some ointment on it. I just felt a cool sensation enveloping me as I nodded in response to his command.

"Do you experience any supernatural dreams or visions?" He said to which I nodded.

"In a nutshell, what is it about?" the old goblin asked

"It's generally about Voldemort, sir. It's almost all about what he perceives and what's on his mind. It just happens rarely, really." I answered and then he shot through his bookshelf and seems to be searching something. He then brought out a large book that looks really old. He scanned its pages as he descended back to the ground.

"Last question Mr. Potter. Do you possess some of his abilities? Talent for magic perhaps or skill in dark arts?" Zrun asked.

"Well, I can speak to snakes. Professor Dumbledore said that Voldemort can speak to snakes too." I replied and Zrun put the book on the table.

"Then it is as I suspected." Zrun said as he looked at me. "I will tell you straight what it is that you have without embellishments. You are a horcrux"

"A what?" I said and so did Hermione.

"When someone tears a piece of their soul and place it to an object. This object then would be what we refer to as a horcrux. It was mainly done to attain immortality. Here on this journal of Herpo the Foul, one of the most infamous human dark wizards, he states how he created a horcrux." Zrun said as he presented the book he got earlier and pointed to the page. We took a look at it but what was written on it is just gibberish to me.

"Sorry but I can't read it. Can you Hermione?" I admitted and asked Hermione to which she just shook her head.

"You can't read ancient Greek? By the stone! You are humans! This is one of your languages." Zrun exclaimed as he put his palm on his face.

"I can read it but...this is a poetic drama featuring the Mesopotamian King, Gilgamesh as protagonist. It is a drama of his own creation not about...wait..." Prof. Dumbledore said as his eyes widened like he realized something as he skimmed through the pages of the journal.

"Yes! Ancient wizards usually encrypt their works to keep it to themselves. Some are written in an ancient tongue almost no one uses anymore or written with words that appeared gibberish but is actually how one should say the words in a supernatural speech like Parseltongue. In Herpo the Foul's case, he wrote it like a poetic drama. This journal says his conception of the idea creating a horcrux." Zrun explained

"Well, great! Though how does that help my case?" I said

"Well, under normal circumstances, not at all but it just makes perfect sense how Voldemort is still alive." Zrun said as Hermione now stared at him. "Oh yes, I deduced that he is still alive by the activities of families that were once his supporters. Knowing Daphne, she already told you the increased involvement in politics and monetary movement of their funds. She did not discover it on her own. I did and I just told her about it though she added more information about their activities."

"Are you telling me that Voldemort did not die because he made me his horcrux?" I asked to which he just shook his head.

"I initially thought so but then again, he came to your parent's house to murder you. I then thought that he unknowingly made you into a horcrux because his soul is already unstable. That means that as of now, he got more than one horcrux. As long as those are not destroyed, he will not die. Oh, this is exciting!" Zrun said with a wicked grin as I felt like my world just shattered.

"But that means the Harry has to die before we can kill him! AND YOU! YOU KNEW! Don't play innocent! You were not surprise when you heard what a horcrux is or knowing Harry is a horcrux when Zrun said it." Hermione exclaimed and now lashed out against Prof. Dumbledore.

I was shocked by her statement and then I asked Prof. Dumbledore "Why?! Why keep it from me?"

"Because I wanted you to live as a normal teenager as much as we can with no worries of a death sentence in your mind. It is not fair that a young child to suffer so much! Not only were you parents murdered, you were destined to die and the knowledge of it would be torturous for such a young child. Knowing that you have to die to destroy Voldemort, you might have committed suicide years ago just to escape the suffering. I wanted to give you something to live for that even if you are in the moment of death, you knew that you had done something that will save those not something as idealistic as the world or your country but rather to those that you love. I chose to come with you now so that you may confront me now when you discover about it" Dumbledore said

"Why are you saying that I already have to die! There is a way, right?! A way to separate his soul from me." I shouted but then Dumbledore's look became more sullen.

"I tried Harry, all these years I tried but they only way I found that would separate it from you is when Voldemort himself feels remorseful about making a horcrux. Harry, Voldemort does not feel love and you need to know love before you can even remorse. The world might have been destroyed thrice-fold but he will still not shed a single tear." Dumbledore replied.

"Why is remorse important?" Hermione asked

"It is because of the original malice of making a horcrux that glues the object and the piece of soul. To make a horcrux, you need to murder someone which will tear your soul and the malice of the act will anchor the piece of your soul to an object of your choice. When the creator of the horcrux feels remorse, it will dissolve the malice and thus, detaching the piece of soul from the object. That is how Herpo the Foul was killed. They tricked him into killing his son that his remorse detached the piece of soul from the horcrux and after that they killed him on the spot." Zrun said

"But Voldemort does not share this...'weakness'" Hermione said as Dumbledore just nodded. There really is no hope.

"The world cannot solve your problem Potter but I can. I believe I have acquired a tool to do so." Zrun said as me, Hermione and Dumbledore suddenly perked up and looked at Zrun. The goblin once again ascended and this time towards the ceiling of his study room. He opened a compartment in there and took out a wooden container. He then descended towards us. "I will use it for you lad but with a condition."

"Anything" I told him enthusiastically. He just smiled as he appears to caress the wooden container. I don't care whatever is in it but one thing I know for certain is that it's my salvation.

"A payment not of gold, silver, or bronze but by something else. I shall extract payment when I believe the time is right and when I ask for it, you have to pay regardless of what it is. Is this clear Mr. Potter?" Zrun said as I just nodded. "Good but even if I have this tool, we are only halfway done in solving your predicament."

"Why? What do you mean?" I ask of him to which he just opened the wooden container and revealed to us what's inside. It was a plain looking dagger. Ten inches long and single-edged silvery steel.

"I have a hypothesis in my mind. I never tested it before but I believe it will save you. This dagger that I call Dreadeater has the ability to cut souls or any being spiritual in nature. It also can absorb a soul of whatever I kill with it, whether a whole soul or just a piece. It used to be an ordinary knife of mine but it was changed when I met a warrior long ago when your headmaster is still a boy. He can kill dementors with ease and wounded himself with my knife which gave its first ability and gutted a living dementor using it to gain its second ability. With this knife's ability, it can separate you and the piece of Voldemort's soul through a surgery and feed to it Voldemort's soul." the goblin said.

"Great! That is definitely brilliant compared to making Voldemort feel remorse but you said halfway in solving my problem. How so?" I asked of him.

"Well, I cannot just stab this to you right now. It will devour your soul as well of Voldemort's. I believe that I need first to separate your soul from your body and do a sort of a soul surgery. I am the master of this blade so it will obey me in just targeting Voldemort's soul for it to devour, not yours. Unfortunately, I do not have the ability to separate a living soul from their body and then put it back again. The Killing Curse does separate a soul from the body but it does not put it back afterwards. In short, I do not have the ability to perform astral projection on either myself or others. For my hypothesis to work, we need that ability. We need a specific class of shaman, witch doctor or anyone that can use Soul Magic on an expert level." Zrun answered

"Then we just need to find some shamans or witch doctors, right? Why the long faces?" I once again asked. I know I am asking a lot of questions lately but it's my life on the line. I think they should indulge me.

"It's because they are either dead or now in hiding from the rest of the world. They are generally hermits and locating one is almost impossible. The most famous known spell of Soul Magic would be the Killing Curse but since the spell became so infamous, they alienated themselves from the society because a lot wizards and witches can no longer distinguish the difference of a dark wizard from a user of Soul Magic." Dumbledore stated. I just so hate prejudice right now.

"What are you talking about lad? Didn't you already know a user of Soul Magic? I thought he is a common acquaintance of both you and the Greengrass girl. It was through his recommendation that I agreed to perform a diagnosis on you." Zrun said as he looked at us. I just looked Rick and even he gestured that he didn't know.

"What do you mean, sir?" I said

"By the stone! You really don't know. It was the warrior I was talking about. The one that made my knife possess its unique abilities. He went to my home and asked me to just perform a diagnosis on you. After a hundred years since I have met him on the battlefield and he just looked younger. He is a friend of Daphne Greengrass, a very powerful friend. I thought he was at least an acquaintance to you." Zrun said and it seems that now Rick looked like he got an idea about the guy that can save me.

"I am sorry that I did not know but who he is but can I know, please?" I asked and then the old goblin just grabbed something on his desk. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet. He opened it and then pointed at a picture of a dark-haired man wearing a tuxedo that looks very athletic and on his early twenties and it looks like he has not shaved for a week or two, a scar that runs across his left cheek and what appears to be a light-colored eyes. I can't really tell since the picture has only black, white, and different shades of grey as its colors.

"The Paragon of War, Lord Commander of the 43rd Battalion, and now the first ambassador the Northern Alliance has sent to the British Wizarding Government. He is known on the battlefield as the Exiled Prince, the Vanquisher and my personal favourite: _Deithwen_ which means 'White Flame' in Elven tongue. He is Ulfarr Geralt Ulfhildr. Do not be deceived by his youthful appearance Mr. Potter, he is much older than me or Dumbledore himself." Zrun said

I now stared at his photo and with all of the titles he got I just asked Zrun one question "Who?" Sounds stupid, I know.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Author's Notes: **Hey! I have been gone for awhile but here is another chapter of Person of Interest. Let me just tell you that my reference for the Paragon system, as well as some wording is loosely based from Dragon Age. I will not say anymore so sit back, relax, and enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not to me._

* * *

Fourteenth Chapter: Steel District, Urkgarg Thaig

Point of View: Daphne

_**Flashback**_

_"I'm impress girl. It seems infuriating and beating up school boys is not your only talent. You can also add theft to that." A boy said as he was clapping while sitting on a large boulder. It's the same boy again, the one that beat up the crap out of those seventh year students. Impressed? Arsehole! I am not trying to impress anyone. I am too busy trying to survive._

_"Just get to the point. I have been in the Forbidden Forest for more or less a week with little rest and also wounded." I told him. The arsehole is still even wearing that wretched school's uniform in pristine condition. Compared to him, I looked like I rolled on mud, ran non-stop and also devoured an animal raw. Well, not exactly far off to what I have actually been through._

_"Let me tell you an ancient long-forgotten tradition in a specific family. It was said that whoever young child born in their family that manages to traverse a forest as dangerous as this one, the child would be finally considered as an adult. It is like a coming of age rite." The boy said as he jumped down the boulder. What surprised me however was that when he reached the ground, he grew up from a boy to an older version of himself. I saw Prof. McGonagall transform from a cat to her human self but I never seen anyone changing their age. He is now a man. Quite tall and muscular. He even have a full beard and wearing a different set of clothes. He is still the same arsehole to me, just much older._

_"How does this concerns me?" I asked while I am giving him a skeptic stare._

_"Simple, since the rest of that family is dead. Let me be the one to congratulate you now as an official adult of the Greengrass family. As a privilege to your new status in your family, the age restriction of accessing your own personal account in either Gringotts Bank and in the Bank of Zhao has been lifted. As of now, both of the banks has been notified about your recently attained adulthood and of course, existence." The man said._

_"I figured you for an arsehole but what the bloody hell are you blabbering about?" I asked him_

_He just smile and said "You, my dear, is the last of the Greengrass Family. Since you are not just a Greengrass but also now an adult in the family, the rest of the society will view you as the current head of the family but the ancient magical traditions of your family is still undecided. You will just have to complete one last tradition before you get the full control and responsibility of the entire affairs and businesses of the family...among other things"_

_So is the 'Greengrass Family' my biological family? And their DEAD?! Well, it makes total sense. I then said "What are you getting at? I mean, what do you what from me?"_

_"I am here to make you the undisputed head of the Greengrass Family...and also to offer you a job." He just said with a smug smile on his face._

_**Flashback End**_

Weird. Why did I remembered that memory? Well, it must be due to these group of people... American students that I am currently looking at. How did I know? It's simple. It's because of the uniform they are currently wearing. A white dress shirt and a light grey hue on their pants for male and skirts for female and also on their respective blazers while wearing brown leather shoes. With the crest of their school stitched on the left breast of the blazers they are wearing, they would be students of the Salem Institute of Magic, one of the schools of magic in the North American Wizarding Union. Something must have went wrong in their faculties' minds after the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup last year. Seriously, why organize a field trip in a inhospitable places to humans on the planet? Also, how the bloody hell did the goblins allowed it in the first place?!

"...We earned 10.6 million Galleons for this quarter. For the record, that is the highest profit we got and that is without you meddling in the stock market. However, we still need a proper public face to show to those muggles shareholders. As long as we stay in the shadows, we cannot get into those board meetings even if we are now a major shareholder to any of the companies we are involved in. You can't be there, not yet. You are still too young in their standards. You need to me at least 18 before you get directly involved. I won't do it anymore since I just attracted too much attention to myself with just my height alone, no matter what disguise I wear. No! We need a grown muggle that would appear as your asset manager in front of the muggles, while it was actually me that does the real asset managing." Gror said as I still stare to the students from the window of his home. You see, Gror has an appearance you can easily compare to those working at Gringotts. In short, he is dressed in robes that looks like a suit and has a nice haircut that was combed properly which gives him a look of a high-paying stockbroker...a midget-sized one.

"That is why I got Rick. He shall be our 'corporate beard' as the muggles say it." I told him as I now looked at him.

"And I thought you were not listening to me. Anyway, your butler? He can qualify as your legal guardian but an asset manager?! We may need someone to act in my steed but we need someone that is knowledgeable in the corporate setting so that he may not easily blow his cover." Gror stated as he is giving me a skeptic look.

"You got nothing to worry about, I got it covered. Rick did some corporate and industrial espionage back in his previous career. Based on that information, I say that he is very qualified for the position." I told him with a smile on my face. Gror just nodded when he heard my statement.

"So you did not really hired him as your butler but rather for this specific job. Clever girl. I assume that you got his cover story arranged, as well as his credentials?" Gror asked as I just nodded.

"Well, I really needed him to be my butler or more like to be my legal guardian. I may falsified a lot documents but I believe some of it should be really legal as a proper safety net." I answered to which he just laughed.

"Then I believe that everything is in place. You told him about it already?" Gror asked

"He has been preparing for two months. With your guidance, those muggle shareholders will not even suspect anything." I told him

"Marvelous! This business venture TRULY is very profitable for both of us. Expect an increase of our quarterly income when we got him in the board meetings and then we can influence the course of those companies." Gror said with a huge grin on his face. Yes, everything is already in place. A few more moves and the plan can no longer be stopped

"It is marvelous indeed although you might need to get into your panic room right now." I told him.

His jaw just dropped at my statement and he said "WHAT?! WHY?! What did you do?!"

"Nothing Gror. Just our business. However, two officials of this thaig wanted to talk to me. It would most probably about the business we got. You know the politics in here. It is like organized crime, public killings happens a lot of times...per day." I answered him back to which he just nodded.

"Alright. I will take everything we got. I think I should live in your manor. At least, until we got everything sorted out. Mayhaps, I'm good at numbers but I am no good at fighting. Do you think you can..." Gror was saying until I interrupted him. I already knew what he is going to say.

"You already got someone waiting at the panic room. He will also get you into the manor. You will be fine. They won't even know that you will be gone." I said as I tried to calm him a bit. He is right though. He may have the same tough, prideful attitude of a goblin but he is no fighter. As long as he is in this thaig, he will be a liability that can be used by those jackasses.

"Pack your things, Gror. The moment I am out of the door, you better be in the panic room with the guard and leave the thaig. Hope that I am just being pessimistic about this." I said as prepared myself for my meeting with the two that are totally against my business venture.

* * *

"Good to see you, Mistress Greengrass. Does this mean that everything is fine?" Rick said as he was accompanied by the Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore here in waiting lounge of Lord Bombur's house. It seems that they finished their session while I was meeting with them.

"Actually, it seems that luck is on my side today. A group of students from Salem Institute of Magic is having a field trip in the thaig." I said. Rick just looked appalled to what I said.

"Field trip? What the bloody hell is wrong in their minds?" Rick said

"Well, as of now, Elder Dsorug would be the exclusive provider of materials for three American schools and that includes metal wares ranging from kitchenware, cauldrons for potion making and training dummies for DADA class to potion ingredients like subterranean fungi among others. Dsorug's employees are now touring the top students of the American school, along with some faculty members, in his businesses to ease their minds and gain their confidence to this new partnership." I replied.

"So you are implying that Dsorug will try his best to maintain peace in the thaig for appearances?" Rick said to which I just nodded in reply. "Well we really are in luck though why did they still summoned you?" Rick asked.

"To say the usual stuff but also offered me deal in accordance to his new partnership if I would once again invest my money to his businesses." I told him to which he just nodded in agreement. "Hey can I get a glass of whiskey?" I told Rick to which he just handed me the glass he is holding. I took a swig of the whiskey and I must say, this is one damn good whiskey. A burning sensation in my throat, that rich flavor and aroma that has a hint of caramel. It hits three of my senses in perfect concordance, that is just excellent.

"Daphne" Harry said as he was giving me a nervous look. Well, that ruined my connoisseur moment.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked. He seems agitated and is giving Hermione some quick stares.

"Well, Paragon Zrun said that you asked a friend of yours for a favor. He said that he was the one that convinced Paragon Zrun to diagnose me. I uhmmm...I was just wondering if I could meet this person?" He asked. Well, shit. That is some bloody favor!

"Does this has something to do about your diagnosis?" I asked although I think I already knew the answer.

"Yes. It has something to do with Harry's diagnosis with the Goblin Healer. The healer said that he got a solution to Harry's problem if your friend can help us out which is why we just wanted to talk to him." Hermione said with hints of nervousness.

"Well, get in line. A lot of government officials, journalists, and famous people with money are lining up just to talk to him for a minute. As of this moment, he is one of the most important people in Britain. Hell, maybe even in the continent." I told them and they just gave me confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Hermione nervously asked.

"Simple, he got the army. He may be ambassador but he is also a Lord Commander of the Northern Alliance and Paragon of War. Those titles of his can threaten any nation in this continent which is why important people are clamouring to him and hoping to become his friend." I told them.

"Well yes but you are already his _friend_. We just wanted to meet him and hope to convince him to help. I mean without his help in convincing Paragon Zrun, I might not have found out that I am a horcrux and _might_ never will because of Dumbledore." Harry said as he gave a spiteful look at Dumbledore. It seems Dumbledore lost the loyalty of his best bet.

"No matter what a horcrux is, he does not want to meet you. He expressed to me his discomfort in ever getting involved with you when we last talked. All I can do is tell him that you want to meet with him. Just inform him, not convince him." I told him bluntly as I stared to his pair of green eyes, hoping that my statement gets engraved in his skull.

After giving up in our impromptu staring contest, Harry said "Alright, I will just write a letter then." I then noticed something on his left hand. A sable ring with strange runes engraved on it.

"Pardon me for asking but what is that?" I told him as I pointed to the ring

"Oh, this?" Harry said as he raised his left hand. "Zrun said that until we can convince your friend to help us, I would need to wear this ring at all times. He said that this will keep the ill effects of being a horcrux at bay." He continued saying as I stared at the ring. It gives off a strange feeling. Like Harry is not there, that what I am just seeing is a projection but my senses...my sense are telling me otherwise. It is just confusing.

"The confusion on your face verifies that the ring's power is in effect, Daphne." Dumbledore said

"You know what it is?" I asked

"Not here Daphne, not here. It is not safe to discuss what that is here in the thaig. Until we reach safer territories, we should not discuss what it is." He said

"Is that thing dangerous?" I asked

"The ring itself? No. The wielder of it? Can be but those who crave for it? Definitely." Dumbledore said as he stares at all of us. Harry and Hermione are just scowling at Dumbledore which means they must really hate him right now. However, they should be more rational about this. Adding Dumbledore as an enemy will definitely make things harder for them.

Hermione then said "Just tell us about-"

"Enough! We shall get our answers but not here alright. No need to be rash about it. He IS right, we need to leave now. Whatever that is, it is more important than we may realize. Greed is a virtue among goblins. If they are able to discern that thing's value right here and now, the chances of us getting killed will be high. Now you two, calm down." I told her and Harry. They just nodded in response.

"Good." I told them.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Stock manipulation. Now that is a serious crime." Elder Dsorug said_

_"I didn't steal anything. In accordance to Goblin culture, I did nothing wrong. Fact is, you also do it yourselves." I told him_

_"I know and I can praise you for it but your fellow humans condemns the act." Dsorug said_

_"On paper, it seems that you didn't do anything but you did not manipulated the papers and the internal affairs of the stock market. What you manipulated, however, are the external factors. Your fellow humans would consider that more heinous." Bombur said_

_"You sabotage a rival company's projects and operations. You burn down their factories and attack their operations to name a few. I believe you did more. I did. We will not be in our current position without getting our hands dirty." Dsorug said with a smug smile on his face._

_"The point is, through these deeds of yours that the value of your rival companies in the stock market plummets while you boost the value of the companies you invested into. As well as getting more stocks and perhaps control to other companies. Nefarious in their standards but highly effective in our opinion." Bombur said_

_"If you want me to stop investing in muggle businesses then I should just kill you two right now. If not, then let me suggest you that you should choose your words carefully. I am more than capable of killing you two so don't try me." I told them_

_"We cannot stop you. You got a paragon on your back. The Laws of the Thaig is clear. The enemies of the paragon shall also be the enemies of the thaig and those who are enemies of the thaig shall be crushed with no mercy. The thaig has few laws but they are clear. Disobey the law and the punishment is death and seizure of your property." Bombur said_

_"We can no longer stop you but we can still inconvenience you. However, do something for us and our lips about this matter shall be sealed. We swear this with our life and more. Is that enough to ease your mind." Dsorug said._

_"Fine. What is it that you want me to do?" I asked_

**Flashback End**

Most Ancient and Noble. The title that is attached to the name of my family. Many thought that this meant that we are just old and the elitist among the elitist but few still remembers the value of the title. Aside from being allowed to launch a vendetta, the title signifies more meaning. One is that the family is one of those that formed the Ministry of Magic which is why my seat in the Wizengamot is permanent and cannot be refuted. The other meaning is what gives families like mine more credibility among other pureblood families.

Power

A power that resides in our blood, a trait, both magical or not that are exclusive only in our family. It signifies that our family is not just ancient but also more gifted in magic than most. This power cannot be taught nor learned but can only be inherited. Powers like Parseltongue of the Slytherin Family or the incredible physical capabilities of the Ulfhildr Family. If being a pureblood is what defines a family as a wolf amongst the sheep then being a pureblood with a bloodline power is what defines me as the alpha amongst the wolves. That does not mean that I am godlike or something but I can do things impossible for others to do or at least others find very difficult.

Why am I saying this? It is because the Greengrass clan belongs to the woods. Our legs are long to traverse the forest easier, our lungs are strong to keep us from being short of breath while we run, Our good natural navigation skills so we can never get lost. Basically, that means endurance sprinting in a forest and even mountain trekking is cakewalk to us as long as we still exercise. I am now in a forest near the Goyle Manor while I am also wearing a black fatigues with a matching modern body armour and also combat boots and gloves. I am more or less 900 metres away from the manor. Good

I then set up my weapon. It's a rifle and not just any rifle. It's a sniper rifle favour by the Canadian Armed Forces, the C14 Timberwolf MRSWS with a suppressor attached. It's uses a .338 round but there is still a chance that I might slightly miss if I shoot through the glass window but Bartimus Goyle is a creature of habit. You see, he is the father of Gregory Goyle, the dumb gorilla sidekick of Draco Malfoy, and loves to smoke his pipe on his balcony at this time and tonight I will be serving him a .338 sniper round to his skull. A wand can only do accurate and precise shots within 50 metres so the idea of accurately killing someone 900 metres away from you is just inconceivable to wizards and it will thus take Aurors an awful lot of time just to find where I will be shooting him.

I then went to a prone position and started to aim at my fat target. Normally, other people would require a spotter for this shot but not me. The Greengrass belongs to the woods. It simply means that we are attuned to nature better than most. We can correctly guess the direction of the wind, air density, and condition of the weather. In short, aside from having nature attuned powers, a good rider, and a good distance runner; a Greengrass is also a great marksman. In the old records, it was speculated that we got Elven blood running in our veins. I don't know if it is true but it does make sense if you consider marksmanship. Concerning my current target, there is no wind, the weather is mild and he is clearly visible from where I am through the scope of my rifle.

You see, being a sniper is not just point and shoot activity. You have to factor in a lot of things. The weather, the wind, size of the target (no problem with that), the rifle, the bullet you will be using, elevation and many more. All in all, a sniper kill is about 80% preparation, 10% skill and 10% execution. My target is now sitting on his balcony and smoking; feeling completely safe with his wards. Biggest mistake of his life. His ward will protect him or at least warn him of anyone trying to intrude his home..._anyone_ not _anything_. My .338 sniper round will pass through his wards just fine. With everything factored in, I pulled the trigger and the bullet sailed through the air as fast as the wind. This night will be silent, too silent perhaps, for the occupants of the Goyle Manor. A wife is now widowed, a son now fatherless but most of all, Lords Dsorug and Bombur now satisfied for they have one less business rival as the bullet pierced through Bartimus Goyle's skull. If there is any consolation, Voldemort's plans will now be delayed but honestly; I don't feel satisfaction nor regret as I have taken another life. Most especially since, I just remember my conversation with _her_.

* * *

_Notes:_

Here is the link of the sniper rifle but imagine it as black:

?option=com_content&task=view&id=1&Itemid=7


	16. Chapter 15

_**Author's Notes**: Hey folks! I'm back and I must say I have been gone for a really long time. Sorry for that but hey! Here is a new chapter. Now to clear any misunderstanding that might be encountered while reading this piece. Let me point out that the word "Meriadar" is just a word that popped out of google when I was searching for fictional goblin folklore. Now from where I left of last chapter, I established that Daphne possessed abilities, not godlike or anything similar, but very useful set of abilities coming from an ancient family. Basically it just means that nature provides her information accurately about itself like where is she on the face of the earth, or is a specified plant edible or poisonous and how to plant and take care of it, to the point of giving her accurate information like wind direction and strength and weather if she so ask nature. That is her ability coming from the Greengrass bloodline that can only be activated if she fulfills the requirement of traversing a dangerous forest alone. That is for most members of the family that fulfills the requirement but the head of the family possessed another gift which I shall specify in future chapters. This is not too much to what nature is because Mother Earth is a giver. It gives us food, water, and other resources but it leaves us on our own on how to use the nature's gifts. Mother Earth does not care if you are evil or if you are a good man. As long as you do not harm nature, it shall leave you be. Anyway, you should all note that her enhanced physical capabilities is NOT inherited. She activated it when she wanted to fight back against her first foster parent that abuses her like how children learns to easily read people if they were abused. Her photographic memory is not normal and it is inherited though not from the Greengrass family. Enough of that, now please read, enjoy and please review my work so that I can be better._

_**Disclaimer**: You guys are in this website. Nobody here claims ownership to whatever series or story we are making a fanfic from._

* * *

Fifteenth Chapter: Hogwarts Castle

Point of View: Harry

50,000 Galleons. I have to pay Paragon Zrun that amount of money just to borrow this ring I got. As I heard from Dumbledore, the ring is ancient and very powerful. The Ring of Meriadar. That is what we should call the ring in human language. The ring is said to offer protection to its wielder in respect to the goblin deity of protection it pays homage to, Meriadar. Since I am human and it has been modified by Paragon Zrun for me, it would only protect me from mental forces like Veritaserum, Legilimency, Memory Charms to even something more extreme like the Imperius Curse. Paragon Zrun said that it would be necessary for me to block my mind because Voldemort is a master Legilimens so he can manipulate me if he discovers that there is a connection between us. Knowing Voldemort's skills and abilities, both Paragon Zrun and Dumbledore said it was only a matter of time before he does so it would be prudent to be safe now than sorry later. No matter how useful the ring is for me, its biggest disadvantage for me is the fact that some goblins venerate Meriadar might kill me on sight for just possessing a sacred artifact of theirs. They would do a lot more worse to me if they also found out that I am also wearing it.

Dumbledore. Now that is a sour subject. Honestly, I felt betrayed. I trusted that man since I first took a step into Hogwarts and yet he kept an information so crucial about my welfare from me. God knows what would have happened if we just went to St. Mungo's Hospital or even to a goblin hospital, he might have manipulated the records. Wait, that sounds way too far-fetched but the bottom-line is that he might have never told me about it if no one pointed out the problem. He feared that I would have committed suicide if he told me about it but it's my bloody life! He should have trusted me to be strong enough to handle the information. Trust. That is the issue here. I trusted him but he did not trusted me or rather he trusted me less than how I trust him. Just look at the comparison of what might have happened. If this information was kept from me, we might have never found a possibility of a solution to my Horcrux problem and if I didn't resolved my Horcrux problem, I would have definitely ended up dead in my quest to stop Voldemort. A very stark difference to what really happened. We found a solution but convincing the guy that can make it all possible is the hardest hurdle. Between dying or convincing a foreign diplomat for help, I am definitely sold to the latter.

I already sent my letter to the ambassador and I followed Daphne's suggestion of how to gain his interest in reading it. According to her words, I should not write like _ahem_ a pussy. Generally, I should still appear strong while I am asking for help since he is primarily a warrior at heart and will find someone he would classify as a weakling to be unworthy his time. I just hope that he would reply for at least a meeting with him but I have to focus now on the present and that would be the DA.

The DA. I am so glad that we didn't named it Dumbledore's Army but Defence Association instead. When we have arrived from our trip, Ron and the rest of the founding members presented to us the names of all that joined and I must say, they are a lot. Roger said that it was due to the incompetence of Umbridge and the efforts of the founding members and the faculty advisor that a lot of the student body joined from all year levels and houses. I am both glad and terrified about it. Terrified because not only would I find Sixth and Seventh year students that could challenge my authority as the instructor but there are also the Slytherins for me to worry about. Daphne said that she will handle the Slytherins and I just have to be confident and the Sixth and Seventh year students will respect me. She said that I was a Tri-Wizard Champion so that will matter in proving I am knowledgeable and experienced.

Ron told us that they also outlined a rough lesson plan for the DA and I approve of letting a founding member handle their respective houses to avoid trouble like the criticisms from a house they don't belong to, especially the Slytherins. However, I would still be the head instructor for the DA and that means I have to instruct everybody. Bullocks. Anyway, Hermione and me revised the outline they prepared in respect to our experiences from the mock battles we had in the Greengrass Manor. So for the first class, we would focus first on something simple like the Disarming Charm and giving the students the basic idea of fights. To quell both Ron's and Roger's thirst for action and more advance spells, I decided to hold a sparring match between the founders first before some students against the founders at the latter half of the first session. Susan promoted this idea since first impressions last and it would be best if we impress the students by showing that we really are knowledgeable in Defence Against Dark Arts. What better way to show them that we know our stuff but through a sparring match.

It was through this reason that we all practiced for more than a week before our first session of the DA in the Great Hall. I must say that Susan is actually pretty good in duelling but her aunt is the head of the DMLE so it makes perfect sense. She even knew how to cast non-verbally. Moving on, Roger's fighting style is very opportunistic in a sense that he will attack the slightest opening he can see. It must have come from his long career in the chaser of the Ravenclaw House. Whereas Roger is a very offensive duellist, Ron is the defensive one. He can both block, dodge, and counter most of our spells and is a rather tricky opponent since he uses spells not used in DADA against us like summon water towards the floor to make us lose our footing and if that didn't work, he would cast the Glacius charm to freeze the water and us, either our parts that got wet or just to freeze us in general. I didn't expected that from Ron but I guess that becoming and doing the responsibilities of a founding member of the now largest student organization in Hogwarts brought it out of him. Both me and Hermione found this as a positive enforcement experience for Ron so we agreed to let him be the one to handle the Gryffindor House while Hermione is going to be the one to manage the plans for the sessions & lessons while I would be the head instructor.

Now, we are ready for our first class but not as the students but rather as the teachers instead. The Great Hall is the only place in the castle that can hold all of the students so it has been emptied of the benches and tables to give us all more space. Prof. Flitwick knew about our intended sparring matches so he said that he will later summon a duelling ring to be placed in the middle of the hall so that everyone can see the match. With all the preparations that we made and the work we all did, I am still getting a little nervous as the students are now coming into the Great Hall. Well, I guess that here it comes.

Once all the students have settled in and organized according to their houses, I then stepped forward and spoke "Greetings to you all and welcome to the first meeting of the Defence Association. I must admit, this is a little awkward since here I am, a fifth year student, and I am going to teach you all about... well defence."

"I would go straight to business so we can start already so here is what is going to happen today. We will first learn or refine our mastery of basic spells like the Disarming Charm or the Leg-lock Charm and then we will learn afterwards the applications of these spells in a practical situation. Now for the first half of today's session, the assigned student instructor to each house will teach their respective houses of today's lesson while I would go around and check everybody's progress. The second half of the session would be spent for a sparring match between the instructors first so that all could see how the spells we would teach you all today is applied in a match and then there would a match between the instructor to any volunteers. Just remember that for today, we would only focus on the usage of basic spells so don't use advance spells for the moment. That comes in future sessions as well as student to student sparring matches. Is that clear?" I finished as a hand shot through the air and I am not surprised, it is Malfoy.

"Potter. Why is it that we still have to study basic spells? Seriously, all of us already know it not unless those are the only spells you know" Malfoy said with a sneer plastered on his face. God, I hate that prick but some students are agreeing to what he said, especially the Ravenclaw students. I guess Malfoy is appealing to their pride rather than their reason.

"I have two reasons, Malfoy. Our first reason would be the first and second year students are still unfamiliar with basic charms so it would be fair to all if we start at the beginning. We are not your professors so we cannot conduct class for each year level separately throughout the whole week. More so, the purpose of the DA is not to replace your DADA class but rather to give supplemental training in applying spells we learned from a _proper _defence class. For our first few sessions, we would teach some spells that a lot of us maybe familiar with already until we go for a NEWT level spells like the Patronus Charm. Now the second reason why we start with basic spells first was because this would be the recommendation of a veteran Auror to us. He admitted that Aurors themselves prefer using basic spells against dark elements in combat. Instead of telling you all about it now, the sparring matches later would show to you why. It was through that reason that the sparring match of instructor against a volunteer student is handicapped with the instructors only using basic spells while the volunteer student would be free to use more advance spells. Did I answered your question?" I explained to all

Malfoy just smirked and then said "Oh, it's clear Potter though I do hope you are right, especially when I would disprove that statement by beating you later." The audience reacted in awe to Malfoy's statement as they seemed to be entertained to the apparent competitiveness between us. Just bask in your minute of glory Malfoy since it's part of the plan. First impressions last after all. Ever since I told Daphne about the rivalry between me and Malfoy, Roger got an idea that we could use it to gain the interest of the audience to make a lasting entertaining impression from our rivalry and also cementing my credibility by hosting a handicapped match between the two of us. More so when I beat him and I would since once again, we are prepared. Ron liked the idea just for the mere idea of embarrassing Malfoy. Now Daphne... just where is she?

I had just seen her sporadically since we got back until she just completely disappeared. My instinct is telling me that something is going on and it is causing her a lot of stress. I mean for this week, she just came into our potions class and passed the homework and then left. You don't do that to Professor Snape but it did not just happened with his class but with the other classes as well and there is this scowl on her face most of the time and always seems to be in a hurry. Very unlike of her. The door opened and speak of the devil, here she is.

It seems that she came here in a hurry. Not because she was running when she entered nor wearing a hastily worn uniform but rather she did not even bother changing her office attire to a proper set of school uniform. Speaking of her attire, it was a combination of colors predominantly ivory white and navy blue. Her blazer has the palette of the former while the blouse and a knee-length pinstriped pencil skirt she is wearing are hued blue. She just have a little make-up and wore a pair of 4 inch blue heels. It seems that I am not alone in being surprised about her sudden appearance as most of the students in the hall is now staring at her.

"Gregory, Vincent, Draco. Your parents' wishes you all to meet with them in Professor Snape's Office." Daphne said as she stopped in front of the boys she just called.

Malfoy just looked confused and said "Wh-What?! Why? What is this about? Why are you the one saying this?"

"Apologies but I can't disclose what it is about right now. However, what I can tell you is that it primarily concerns Gregory and it bodes ill." Daphne replied

Something bad happened? Maybe this is the cause of Daphne's unusual behaviour for the last few days. Daphne once again spoke "Potter, please excuse these gentlemen for this session. Their respective families would want them now."

"Alright, no problem." I replied to her nonchalantly but Malfoy just looked flustered.

"Daphne, I am not someone you just summon without notice. You better tell me what is going on right now!" Malfoy said

"And I am not just someone you can easily command!" Daphne countered as she faced Malfoy directly.

"I am not to be treated in this manner!" Malfoy said

"Ha! There is a first time to most of things. Regardless, I did not have any good rest for the past few days so I will humor you for once just to end this pointless banter." Daphne said as she then faced Goyle and then said "Gregory, there is no easy way to say this but your father has been murdered. I believe that you ought to know that your father was the first victim of the an assailant that has also slain two more high-profile victims recently. You have my condolences for your loss."

Goyle was just aghast the moment Daphne said that his father is dead. No, murdered. Goyle must be feeling terrible right now. You all know that I don't like the guy but he has my sympathies. Take it from me, knowing that one of your parents or both is now dead is hard. However, Goyle is now expressing something I didn't exhibited when Hagrid told me that my parents were actually murdered as opposed to what Aunt Petunia told me: denial. "No! No, no, no. It can't be. I just received a letter from him!" Goyle exclaimed.

Daphne just gave Goyle a cold stare and then replied " Gregory, both you and I know that letters sent via owls takes days or even weeks before the owls arrived at their destination. I believe that the Aurors would verify to you that the letter you just received was sent on the night he was murdered. Your mother is waiting for you. She can tell you more about it that I am allowed to." Goyle looked like he was on the verge of crying and then bolted right out of the door. I am guessing that to his mother he is going now.

"Daphne, you said that two more were killed after Uncle Barty. Is my...dad alright?" Crabbe asked Daphne. She then turned her attention to Crabbe with a grim expression written on her face.

"Vincent. You will just have to go to Professor Snape's Office." Daphne said with a very sad tone. The color was drained from Crabbe's face as he heard Daphne's reply and then like his best friend, bolted out of the Great Hall.

Like Crabbe, all the energy and color Malfoy exhibited earlier was drained and then asked "Is my father-"

"To Professor Snape's Office." Daphne said in a monotonous tone. Unlike his two henchmen, Malfoy just walked out of the Great Hall though very quick about it. I think he is still trying not showing any moment of weakness in front of everybody. Well, too late for that since I have been embarrassing him for the last five years. Actually, it is more like he is embarrassing himself since he just won't quit in trying to bully me.

Daphne removed her blazer and then took out her wand. She then said "Alright people. Show is over. Let us now resume the class." she said to all the student body.

"What is happening?" a voice cried out from the Gryffindors. I recognized that voice, its Lavender Brown

"Apologies but I cannot answer your questions but do not worry. Tonight in this hall, you will hear the news yourself from the faculty. Now please, we already wasted enough time and let us continue." Daphne said as she rolled her sleeves.

* * *

Fortunately, we were able to get the interest of the students back to us as we teach them today's lesson. First years up to the Second years were glad that they were learning new spells. The rest of the students were enjoying the lessons we were giving them about proper footwork and shooting at the training dummies that Dobby and the house elves brought to us. The sparring match was to serve as a demonstration of how to cast properly in combat conditions and how to react in a proper duel. The matches between the instructors catered to the former and the matches between the instructors and volunteers catered to the former. It was unfortunate that I was not able to beat Malfoy's sorry arse but I got the next best thing, Theodore Nott. You see, he is like Malfoy but less richer and less famous but still like Malfoy, a pompous git.

Now, he thought that he could beat any of us by just using advance spells but that is where he was wrong. Mad-Eye Moody did pointed out that basic spells are easier to understand so it is faster to cast compared to more advance spells. This makes simple spells like the Disarming Charms perfect for a duelling style focusing on speed. In my own personal experience, speed is a must in any fight you would get into. Another advantage of mastering basic spells is non-verbal casting. Since these spells are easier to understand, casting them non-verbally is not really too hard when someone taught them to you. That alone cuts the time required to cast my spell which once again makes me able to cast faster while now also having the element of surprise. Quick draw and non-verbal casting. That is what me and the rest of the founding members trained for the past few days tirelessly. It was just a good thing that both Roger and Susan are already familiar with non-verbal casting so they could guide the rest of us while I am the one that can draw my wand the quickest while Prof. Flitwick is just the whole package: quick, powerful, and also has a diverse arsenal of spells for him to use with little difficulty. Honestly, I expected nothing less from a former duelling champion and Charms Master.

Combining my newly learned skill with my already honed skill in handling a wand, Theodore learned his mistake the hard way. Hell, he didn't even knew what hit him and the match was over in less than three seconds. He wanted a rematch but the rules of that particular sparring match is simple. If you were thrown out of the ring, you lose. Theodore couldn't even stand properly after he hit the ground. It seemed that I put too much power in my casting as well but I don't care. I was following what Mad-Eye Moody clarified to Hermione: the quicker you end the battle, the better. I wanted to end the battle quick so not only I beat my opponent fast, I also make sure they don't stand up for a awhile. I learned that lesson through my adventures or rather misadventures of mine throughout my stay here in Hogwarts and more importantly from last year. I know that in my current level of skill; I won't survive in a prolonged combat against Death Eaters and Voldemort himself not unless he is toying with me. I despise the snake-faced bastard and his cohorts but that never meant that I underestimated them.

The entire session ended with me demonstrating to the students one of the goals that I hope they would at least know to use: non-verbal casting. It was with that ending that most First years up to Fifth years became very enthusiastic for the upcoming sessions in their hopes of learning to do what I just showed them and more. The Slytherins were less enthusiastic than the others. In fact, not at all. They are more concerned about what happened earlier with Malfoy and his sidekicks. Who wouldn't. I mean, Daphne just practically said that a killer is on the loose and is preying on the rich elite of the society...aka them and their family. Hell, even I am curious. Even if the murderer only targets the elite, it still makes me feel sympathetic to them. No one deserves to be treated like that.

"Good Evening students" Dumbledore said in a boisterous voice which snapped me back to reality. "First of all, let me congratulate the students that organized the Defense Association and the success of their first session in this hall earlier today. Let us give them a round of applause please." Dumbledore said as clapped his hands along with the rest of the students. I just smiled along with Ron and Hermione as we also muttered thank you as our housemates congratulated us fervently.

"I heard that you all have an enjoyable and fruitful time earlier and that makes me move on to the main announcement for this evening. No doubt that you all have heard earlier that the father of Gregory Goyle has passed on in a very unfortunate way. To Mr. Goyle and his family, you have the deepest condolences of the entire Hogwarts School." he stated but when I looked around, Goyle is nowhere to be found. Even Crabbe is gone though Malfoy is currently seated in his usual spot in the Slytherin table. Dumbledore then continued "Unfortunately, the father of Vincent Crabbe, Winston Charles Crabbe, has also passed on as well. To Mr. Crabbe and his family, you have the deepest condolences of the entire Hogwarts School."

"In addition to this tragic events, Barnabas Cuffe, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet, has also been slain in public earlier this afternoon. It was very unfortunate that the murderer was able to flee the area but not without leaving a note, claiming responsibility for the deaths of Bartimus Goyle and Winston Crabbe. To shed more light on these killings, may I now call upon a representative of the Ministry of Magic, Alistair Avery II."Dumbledore finished as a man who was seated at the teachers table rose with a stoic expression. I did not expected the guy to be a government employee. For one, he is just wearing an impeccable set of robes that are definitely expensive. He got this smug look that I typically saw on Malfoy's face and along with some Slytherin students. I think he belongs to Lucius Malfoy's circle rather than the ministry but maybe that is the point. He must be one of Malfoy's associates in the students are now murmuring with each other about what just happened. Here were some of the statements that I can hear:

"Bloody hell! A murderer is on the loose." said by Ron

"Oh Merlin! We are safe here, right?" said by some student from another table, probably a Hufflepuff

"Do you think it was Sirius Black?" a girl said from the Ravenclaw table. That one, I don't like.

"Students of Hogwarts! May I have your attention now?" the man, Avery is the name I think, said with a charm-amplified voice. The voices died down to a deafening silence as Mr. Avery just looks over the students like he is a hawk surveying the land. Content that the students are now silent, he spoke. "What you speculate is true. A murderer is on the loose and he has already taken the lives of three outstanding citizens of our society. This murderer even has the audacity to say that he shall kill more of our people!" A lot of the students gasped because of his last statement. Hell, even I am surprised. Whoever the killer is, he is sure damn confident by notifying the ministry in advance.

"However, I am not here to just announce to you the news. Madam Umbridge can do that on her own. Rather, I am here to ease your minds and your fears. Your ever-caring ministry has already set up an Auror taskforce to apprehend this menace and be brought to justice. I, Alistair Avery II, am leading this taskforce myself. Such taskforce was last seen during the last war which resulted to the arrests of multiple dark wizards. Rest assured that it will only be in a short while before we catch this murderer. In the honor of my family, we shall apprehend the perpetrator of these heinous crimes. People of Hogwarts! Your ministry guarantees your safety." He finished as students from the Slytherin House clapped their hands first as the rest joined in. I am glad that they are so committed in catching this man that they formed a taskforce for him but I still firmly believe that it was in a way, a waste of resources. I firmly believe that the ministry should use this taskforce to at the very least investigate if Voldemort is back.

As the claps died down Mr. Avery spoke again "To provide a better service to you all since you all are the young intellectuals of our society. You are free to ask me questions regarding to what I just stated." A hand suddenly rose from the Ravenclaw Table. "Yes? Your name please." Mr. Avery asked

"Good Evening Auror Avery. I am Anthony Goldstein and I just wanted to ask if this killer is Sirius Black?"

Mr. Avery just smirked and replied "A valid question Mr. Goldstein but sadly it was not Sirius Black. Here are the reasons why. First, the killer prefers the use of muggle weaponry to kill his victims. All his victims were killed using a muggle weapon known as a 'rifle', and killed his first two victims hundreds of yards away. This level of skill in using his weapon of choice allows us to conclude that the killer has a level of expertise in using this weapon. This expertise can only be gained thru practice and time. Sirius Black did not have the time nor the interest in muggle weaponry."

"Second, the killer displays a level of physical capabilities beyond what Sirius Black can do. This was seen when the killer fled the scene after Barnabus Cuffe died by his hand. The perpetrator was jumping off rooftops to rooftops when the patrol wizards chased him. The patrol wizards cannot keep up but that is not all, a Hitwizard managed to intercept the suspect but he was instantly thrown off the roof by a single punch. Healers confirmed that the Hitwizard fractured three of his ribs from the punch alone which supports the evidence of beyond human strength of the suspect. With these two reasons, we concluded that the suspect is not Sirius Black. Now, any more inquiries for me to address." Avery finished. Another hand rose unto the air and unsurprisingly, it was Hermione.

"Sir, just a question if you may?"

"Speak child."

"Thank you sir. I just noticed from your statement as well as the statement of a student earlier this afternoon that the suspect seems to target high-profile targets. My question would be if you and your team were able to determine why they were targeted?"

"A good question...Miss?"

"Granger sir. Hermione Granger."

"Granger? Are you related to the Potion Master Hector Dagworth-Granger?"

"I believe not sir. I am a muggleborn" Hermione said as she eyed Auror Avery suspiciously

"To answer the question, yes we did or rather the suspect himself stated it. Earlier, Mr. Dumbledore said that a note was left by the suspect and it was written there that he killed Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe because he _thinks_ that they were Death Eaters, a false accusation as the Ministry verified that both were under the Imperius Charm during the last war." Avery said quickly like he does not want to talk to her any longer. Wait...Bloody hell! I think this is the same Avery that was in the graveyard last year. Shit! They have a mole in the ministry. No wonder the Order is having a hard time with the ministry. I mean, who knows how many more of Voldemort's men are inside the ministry? Two? Five? Ten? Or perhaps even more?!

"The same reasoning was used by the suspect as to why he killed Barnabus Cuffe which is just ludicrous since he was not even a suspect when the ministry was arresting Death Eaters years ago. This cemented our belief that the suspect just preys upon the people from the upper echelon of our society and justifies it with the false reasoning that they are Death Eaters." Avery concluded which snapped me back from my thoughts. The killer thought Mr. Cuffe was a Death Eater. Well, according to a Death Eater anyway. Maybe... just maybe, he is a Death Eater or a supporter at the least. I don't know really but it is worth looking into. Whoever this killer maybe, he seems to be very informed about the Death Eaters. However, I cannot see the importance of Mr. Cuffe to Voldemort's entire operation. I mean, what use does Voldemort have from the Head Editor of the Daily Prophet?


End file.
